Nabiki's Heartache
by Ryo-Oki
Summary: Nabiki is all alone. Everyone seems to have someone to love except for her. Part 2 Has been replaced with a new spellchecked version and the omake will now become its own fic to avoid any confusion in the future. New Epilogue Added. A very quick read :
1. Chapter 1 - Discoveries

Nabiki's Heartache  
  
A Ramna 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo_Oki  
"ryo_oki@pacbell.net"  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these characters would I be writing  
fanfictions about them??  
  
  
A young girl with a pageboy hairstyle sat alone in her room  
with a ledger across her lap. She was responsible for making sure the  
family had enough money to survive on, even if she had to resort to very  
creative methods of making said money.  
  
Truth be told the young girl was tired of it. She had sacrificed her  
childhood to help her family and had gained nothing in return. She did not  
mind this at first, but over time she had found herself becoming more and   
more distant from her friends and family. She was the "Ice Queen", someone  
who cared only about money and using it to influence others.  
What a joke that was, she........  
  
"Nabiki, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.", a voice said from behind   
her door, interupted her musings.  
  
"All right Kasumi, I'll be down when its ready.", Nabiki said.  
  
She tossed aside her ledger, her heart was not in it this evening.  
It was focused on another subject entirely, or rather another person.  
  
"Ranma No Baka.. Come back here and taste what I made you.", the angry  
voice of her sister Akane yelled from below.  
  
"Are you crazy tomboy? Are you trying to kill me?", Ranma said while   
dodging several thrown blunt objects.  
  
"Stop exaggerating Ranma, there is nothing wrong with my food", Akane  
said, while holding a now melted though bowl.  
  
The food in question was presently crawling out of the yard on its own.  
Ranma watched it go by. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he  
ate whatever it was that just crawled by. Unfortunately, as he was watching  
"food" in question he did not see a rather large mallet approaching his   
head weilded by his "loving" fiancee.  
  
Ranma went straight up through the roof and came down 2 minutes later  
in a very familiar place.... The koi pond. A wet and now very female Ranma  
came out of the pond cursing her luck, her fiancee, and life in general. He  
made his way and poured the kettle of hot water, that Kasumi always had  
ready, over his head.  
  
He decided to go up onto the roof of the dojo where he could poubt,   
I mean think about what just happened.  
  
Nabiki was watching this through the cameras she had placed throughout  
the house and yard. She sighed wondering what was wrong with her little  
sister. One of these days she is going to push Ranma to far and then she will  
end up as alone as.....  
  
Nabiki went to her desk by the window and pulled out a journal from a   
locked drawer. As she began to write her expression became sadder and sadder.  
Several minutes later she had stopped to wipe a single tear from her face.  
She looked at what she had written and was disgusted with herself. She ripped  
the page from her journal and was just about to shred it when a gust of wind  
from outside the open window ripped it from her hands and it flew outside.  
She almost cried out. No one must find out what was written on that paper,  
especially.....  
  
As she looked out the window she could find no trace of the paper though.  
She hoped that no one she knew would find it.  
  
On the roof Ranma's poubting was interupted when a piece of paper hit him   
in the face. As he first pulled it away he noticed it was written in   
Nabiki's handwriting. He knew he shouldn't read it. Nabiki was very private,  
sometimes and he didn't want to invade her privacy. They were becoming very  
close friends, along with Shampoo, especially given Akane's treatment of his  
girl form. Why couldn't she be more like Nabiki.  
  
"Tuesday, March 5, 2001", the note began. "As I sit here and listen to   
Akane and Ranma begin to fight again I cant help but feel empty inside. Don't  
they realize how lucky they are to have someone to be with, to share feelings  
with, to talk to, that is if they ever get around to doing something other than  
insulting each other. They do not know what it is like to be alone, to see  
others walking together, talking and even holding hands togther.", the note   
continued.  
  
Ranma was surprised. Nabiki was lonely?? She never seemed that way or  
ever talked about it. He went back to reading the note.  
  
"Even since mom died I have been alone, sometimes I think that I will   
always be alone. I will never find out what it is like to fall in love with  
someone. Akane has Ranma, Kasumi has Doctor Tofu, even Ranma's fat, lazy  
father has a someone who loves him. I have grown used to being alone, but it  
still doesn't not lesson the hurt."  
  
Ranma stopped reading the note as he felt his heart begin to sink into   
his stomache. He has beginning to feel sad and sorry for Nabiki. They had  
grown closer as friends since the night of the prom, but it sounds like she  
is looking for a boyfriend, not just a friend. He thought about his friends  
and if anyone would be interested in Nabiki, but everyone seemed to be afraid  
of her. No one wanted to take the chance of getting close to her for the  
fear that she would reveal any secrets that the person may have had.  
He looked back down at the note and continued reading.  
  
"There is someone with whom I love, but he could not return the fellings.  
He is chased after by so many already, but they do not love him. They treat him  
more as an object, a prize to be won or fought over. He used to hate me I know.  
I treated him very poorly in the past, a decision I now regret with what is left   
of my heart. Many say my heart died long ago, and a piece of it did when mother  
left us, but he has brought what is left alive again. He is a friend now,  
something I have not had in a long time. I know it is selfish of me, but I want  
more. I do not have much to offer him. I am not as preety as some girls. I can   
be cold and uncaring, my cooking is slightly better than Akane's, and my  
family is definitely not wealthy. Just seeing him smile warms me inside. Just  
once I wish he would notice me as a woman. I would give anything just to walk  
arm in arm with him, my head leaning on his shoulder. I could die happy if he  
were to tell me that he loves me, for that would show that at least someone   
cares about me and the sacrifices I have made in my life.  
  
Ranma began to feel his throat tightened and his eyes to moisten. Nabiki   
almost sounded as sad he was when he thought Akane had died at Jusendo. How   
he was when she lived and how he was almost married to her. She seemed almost  
in love with him after that, until she started hitting him again, making him  
feel like he wasn't worthy of her love. Like something was wrong with him.....  
  
He wiped the now flowing tears from his eyes and from the paper and  
continued to read it.  
  
"I see that he is sad at times. Shampoo tries to comfort him, and is  
often quite bold about it. They are such close friends now. I wonder how he  
views our friendship and if he ever thought about us being closer. I could not  
be as obvious as her though. I lack her strength, so I must remain on the side,  
in the shadows, hopeing that someday he comes to realize how much I do love  
him. I can not tell him how I feel, he might laugh at me, think that its part  
of a silly joke. Other though would definitely laugh, or think that it is part  
of some plan to benefit myself. I have seen friendships ruined. When one   
friend decides to tell another that they love them. I could not stand to be  
rejected so. I would not want to live after that."  
  
"It sounds like, she is almost talking about.... No that is silly. Well   
there was the time she teased me in the furo, but that was just a joke right.  
We love each other as friends right. To go to far... Would that ruin our  
friendship?, and do I want more as well? I should finish off the note, if it   
turns out she is talking about someone else, he better come to his senses and  
treat her right, she deserves it for all she's done for others. If she is   
talking about me..I....", Ranma let thought hang as he went back to reading  
the last of the note.  
  
"I feel so tired at times. Some days I see no point in even waking up. I   
want to tell him how I feel so much it hurts, but I can not, so I will continue  
to watch over him from the shadows, loving from afar and crying my self to sleep  
at night. Perhaps I should get some sleep now..... NO I would only dream about  
him, and the night we danced together at the prom. He held me so close, and   
treated me so kindly, eventhough we could here the whispers of others and what  
they thought about us. How I stole a quick kiss on the porch that night. Sigh.  
If only I could feel that way again, to be held by my pig-tailed prince...."  
  
"Aishiteru Ranma."  
  
Ranma felt frozen.   
  
"She...she....feels that way about.....me?", he thought to himself as a smile  
began to grow on his face.  
  
"How did it happen?, and why do I suddenly feel all warm inside? I can't feel the  
same way can I. She loves me and......Oh my god, she feels that I would laugh at   
her if she told me how she feels. She thinks that I may hate her. I never hated  
her, even when I first found out about her selling those pictures of me. She   
wondered if she was as close a friend as Shampoo is. Nabiki, you are closer to   
me now than Kasumi and even....Akane!?!"  
  
He could feel the tightness in his throat again and feeling of his tears  
as they moved down his face. He folded up the note and was about to leap off  
to roof and to the bridge in the park where he could think without being  
disturbed, when he heard soft cries from the room below from where he stood on  
the roof. He crept over to the window ledge and looked in. Nabiki was on her bed  
clutching a stuff animal and crying... Ranma's heart dropped from his stomache   
all the way to his feet. He didn't have time to go to the park to think, he had  
to do something now.   
  
He entered her room through the window surpriseing her.  
  
"Get out!!......please.", she half yelled, half begged him.  
  
"Nabiki...I"  
  
"Damn it go away!! I dont want you to see my like this.", she said.  
  
"Nabiki, I know why you are upset.", he said.  
  
"What do you mean?", she said afraid of what he might say.  
  
Ranma pulled out the note from his pocket and gave it back to Nabiki.  
  
"No...No please not that.", she said while beginning to shake.  
  
"Nabiki, please its all right. I admit it I did read what you wrote   
about me, but I am not mad, and could never hate you.", he said as he sat  
down next to her and reached over to hold her.  
  
Nabiki was shocked. He didn't hate her. He was now holding her..   
Did he... Could he...love.... No he was just being nice. Maybe he just  
felt sorry for her. Poor Nabiki the lonely mercenary..  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki wasn't getting any better. She even seemed a little   
worse. He wanted to comfort her, and he definitely liked holding her. He had  
even since they first began to practice for the prom. She felt so right in his  
arms. He didn't want to let her go that night. He could still feel her lips  
on his despite how brief the kiss was.   
  
"I should tell her how the note made me feel.", he thought to himself.  
  
"Nabiki, When I first started to read the note I was surprised, I didn't  
know how lonely you were. Nobody knows I think. As I read more and more I  
became very sad. I didn't want you to feel such pain. It was breaking my heart,   
and when you couldn't live after being rejected I was scared. Yes I admit  
it I was scared of you dieing. I hadn't felt so much panic since Jusendo.  
When you wrote that you loved me I felt all warm inside. I could imagine  
myself being with you very easily.", Ranma said softly to Nabiki.  
  
"You want to be with me?, you don't hate or feel sorry for me?",  
she said softly.  
  
"No I don't, I might even be falling in lo...lo..lov...love with   
you.", he studdered out.  
  
"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up.", she said to him as  
began to wipe the tears from her eyes and uncurled herself from her  
bed.  
  
"This is not a dream, and to prove it...",Ranma leaned over gave Nabiki   
a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
Nabiki blushed deeply and smiled at him.  
  
  
"But what about Shampoo, or even Akane?? Don't you love them?",  
she said to Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo and I are very close. I don't need to tell you that, and although  
I could fall in love with her, it is you I care most about, ever since I held  
you in my arms, during the dance. It felt so right and I didn't ever want to  
let you go. We seemed to grow closer as we worked at Cologne's together or  
by practicing the art.  
  
As for Akane.......  
  
"I loved her once with all my heart, but she never seems to return that  
love. She only yells at me and hits me. I know that I say some dumb  
or mean things at times, but I could never hurt her as she has hurt me.  
Even if by some small miracle she does love me, she still doen't trust me,   
and I can not be with a person like that.", he said rather sadly.  
  
Kasumi had finished dinner and was rounding up everyone when she   
remembered Ranma going up to the roof earlier. She set the ladder against a  
wall of the house and began to climb up it. She froze as she saw Ranma in   
Nabiki's room holding her while she was crying. Did something happen to  
Nabiki. She was about to say something when Ranma began to speak.  
  
"Nabiki, you said you loved me, and I am care a lot about you, I  
know I am falling in love with you.", Ranma said.  
  
"Are you sure.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Let me prove it to you.", Ranma said.  
  
Ranma began to lean toward Nabiki. As he got very close he put one hand  
behind her head, pulled her close to him, looked into her eyes, smiled then  
began to plant several soft kisses on her lips and neck. Nabiki was to stunned  
to respond it first..  
  
"He loves me!?! He actually wants to be with me.", she thought.  
  
Nabiki began to return the kisses with a passion. The couple might have  
been tempted to go farther, but they suddenly heard a voice almost yell out  
"Oh My!!!!"  
  
Both fell off the bed and turned to see Kasumi stareing at them from the   
window.  
  
"Uh Oh.", quoteth Ranma..  
  
Oh #$%##$.",quoteth Nabiki.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This fic has changed since I originally envisioned it. It was  
supposed to have been a one shot characted study of what a romance between  
Ranma and Nabiki could be like, but as I was writing it for the first time  
and as the reviews I received for it began to arrive by email I decided to   
expand it to a full length fic. I do not know How long the fic will  
eventually end up, or how long it will take to finish. Part 2 is almost   
done and will be released with this modified version of part 1. Part 2  
explains how Nabiki and Ranma first came to have feelings for each other,  
but it will not be the start of the completed fic. You may have noticed that  
Shampoo plays a large role in part 2 and is mentioned briefly in part 1. The  
start of the complete fic will explain how they stopped being fiancees' and  
started being friends.   
  
If you want to send me feedback you can send it to:  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net 


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginnings

"Nabiki's Heartache Part 2  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: Beware anime and fanfic in-jokes inbound.  
  
  
  
Kasumi stood on the ladder outside her sister Nabiki's room in  
shock. She had just heard her sister declare her love for Ranma, her  
younger sister Akane's fiancee, and Ranma seemed to return this love.  
This was most improper. She would have to say something, but as she was  
about to speak she notices Nabiki and Ranma lean back on her bed and  
began to...umm... "make out" she believed it was called. Shocked, the  
only thing that came out of her mouth was a rather loud "OH MY!!"  
  
Both Nabiki and Ranma were shocked by the voice and in their  
haste to sit up rolled off the bed and ended up on the floor on top   
of each other.  
  
"Umm", Ranma replied coherently.  
  
"Really Ranma, I know you care for me, but you think we should  
be doing this in front of Kasumi?", Nabiki said in hopes of teasing both  
Kasumi and her new boyfriend.  
  
Kasumi managed to climb in through the window with some dignity as  
Ranma rolled off of Nabiki and both of them looked at Kasumi sheepishly.  
  
"Nabiki...Ranma... What are you doing??... No never mind, why are you  
doing that??? What about Akane??", Kasumi managed to stammer out trying to  
keep the frustration she was feeling inside from showing.  
  
"Sit down Kasumi, this may take a while.", said Nabiki as she pulled  
out her desk chair and motioned Kasumi over too it. "Now as for how long it  
took us to fall in love, or care for each other, as Ranma puts it, I really  
can not say, but we began to be friends and get closer about 10 months ago."  
  
"And we actually have you to thank for it.", Ranma concluded  
Nabiki's statement.  
  
"What did I do?", asked Kasumi.  
  
"Well it all started when...", Ranma's voice faded out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sat at his desk in class frustrated. It had been a month since the   
failed wedding and Akane seemed to be getting madder and madder at him more  
often. He was trying to be polite. He hadn't even called her an uncute tomboy  
in a week, even when he sparred with her. The trouble was that both of them  
were really behind in their schoolwork because of Jusendo and the wedding. He  
really didn't care that much, but Akane seemed to, so he tried in the hopes  
that she would at least smile at him once. It beat being hit over the head   
with a mallet, or being called a pervert, or....  
  
"Ranma... Are you listening to me?", a voice called out causing him   
to end his introspective thoughts... A rare occurrence some would say.  
  
He looked up and saw an empty classroom and Akane standing over him   
looking annoyed at him.  
  
"Well are you coming to Lunch or are you going to sit their all day?",  
she asked.  
  
"Food", his brain thought, and he was out the window with his "loving"  
fiancee in his arms.  
  
She was about to mallet him for grabbing her so close when they both  
noticed, along with several other students as well, Nabiki yelling at   
the tops of her lungs at Kuno and the cheerleader Mariko next to him.   
Nabiki never yelled, she never even seemed to get upset, but now she had  
two people almost cringing away from her in fear as she practically   
screamed at them.  
  
Nabiki seemed to have finished and the objects of her ire could  
only stare at each other in confusion, along with the rest of the  
students who happened to be watching. Both of them tried talking to   
Nabiki, but the glare she gave them told them that she wanted to be  
left alone and may the gods have pity on those who disturbed her.  
  
Later that evening Ranma was walking toward the kitchen to have  
a "small" snack when he heard what he thought were quiet sobs coming  
from behind Nabiki's door. It sounded like she was mumbling insults  
at someone, but he couldn't tell. He was tempted to knock but   
considering how angry she seemed to be earlier he instead settled for  
peering into the keyhole in her door to make sure she was physically  
alright. He could see her at her desk. She was holding what looked  
like a pair of tickets for something and was looking at them almost  
with a forlorn expression on her face.  
  
Ranma's mother Nodoka chose this moment to step out of one of  
the guest rooms and saw her son looking through the keyhole of what  
she knew was Nabiki's room.  
  
"He's so manly.", she thought. "I wonder if he peeps on his   
fiancee and Kasumi as well. Maybe he'll take them as mistresses  
when he marries Akane." She then quietly reentered the guest room  
with visions of many grandchildren dancing in her head.  
  
Ranma decided he did not know how to help her, but maybe Kasumi  
could do something. He found her in the living room downstairs relaxing  
after cooking dinner for everyone.  
  
"Kasumi, I think you should go check up on Nabiki. I think she is  
upset at something.", he said.  
  
"Oh my what's wrong?", she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but today she yelled at Kuno in front on the whole  
school and just now I was passing by her room and I thought I heard her  
crying.", he said.  
  
"She did seem awfully quiet earlier, but she said nothing was   
wrong when I asked her.", Kasumi said.  
  
"She is very good at hiding her feelings. Maybe she should try  
acting.", Ranma said trying to sound positive.  
  
Kasumi knocked on Nabiki's door  
  
"Go away!", an obviously upset voice from inside said.  
  
"Nabiki, its Kasumi, may I come in?", Kasumi asked.  
  
Kasumi heard the door being unlocked and Nabiki telling her it  
was okay to come in. When she entered she noticed the sad look on her  
Nabiki's face and the 2 tickets? she was holding in her hand.  
  
She closed the door, and pulled her sister into a hug. Nabiki  
offered none of her usual resistance to her sister's affection.  
  
"What is it Nabiki? Why are you so upset?", Kasumi asked.  
  
Kasumi noticed the tickets that Nabiki was holding as well as a   
rather fancy and expensive looking emerald green metallic dress on her  
bed.  
  
"Isn't that the dress Kuno-san had delivered for you for the junior  
prom ?", Kasumi asked.   
  
"It was....", Nabiki replied wistfully.  
  
"What happened. Does this have anything to do with the fight you had  
with Kuno-san at school today?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"How did you...., no never mind I know, Ranma....He never could keep  
his mouth shut.", Nabiki replied angrily.  
  
"Nabiki, that's not fair to Ranma-kun, he was worried about you, and he   
has done a lot of nice things for you in the past, including protecting   
you from that bully Jiro when he tried to hurt you for trying to collect  
the money you said he owed you.", Kasumi said.  
  
Nabiki still did not looked convinced.  
  
Kasumi sighed and decided to tell her sister a little secret. She   
turned toward Nabiki and said, "He even lets you take those pictures of him  
at night, without complaining of trying to stop you".  
  
Nabiki did seem shocked at this piece of information.  
  
"What..., I mean why would he. I haven't been the nicest person to him, I   
even sold him by the hour like a cheap prostitute to his financee's when I was  
his fiancee for a brief time. Remember that Kasumi.", Nabiki said sadly.  
  
"When he first found out, he was very angry, he thought you were doing it  
out of greed, he thought father still supported the family", Kasumi said sounding  
tense. "I told him you took pictures of Akane and later him, because without  
them we would be out on the street. I have to take care of the house. Akane has  
never developed any useful skills", she replied sounding embarrassed for her  
sister. "Without you we would be in serious trouble. I don't agree with what you  
have to do, and I wish father would stop feeling so sorry for himself, but that  
is not to be I guess.", Kasumi said.  
  
"After Ranma and I spoke we decided that so long as the pictures  
were no pornographic in nature he would allow them to be taken, although he   
never thought the pictures would lead to Kuno-san falling in love with his girl  
side.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Now what happened with Kuno-san today that has you so upset Nabiki?",  
Kasumi asked.  
  
"I think I should talk to Ranma first about that, especially in light  
of what you just told me about him. I'll tell you after I finish with   
Ranma, ok Kasumi.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Alright, little sister, but if you have a problem I want to help you  
deal with it.", Kasumi said.  
  
Outside Nabiki's window, on the roof, a certain pig-tailed martial artist  
tried to listen what was being said. He heard something about dress and Kuno,  
then pictures. Did Kuno want pictures of Nabiki now?? Was that why she  
was mad? The window began to open and he moved farther back onto the roof.  
He heard Nabiki's voice ask Kasumi to find him, she wanted to talk to him. He  
quickly made his way back to the guest room by way of the window just as  
Kasumi was opening the door.  
  
"Ranma, are you here?", Kasumi asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Ya, what is Kasumi", he said.  
  
"Nabiki wants to see you in her room. I think it is important, you   
should go see her.", Kasumi said.  
  
Ranma made his way to Nabiki's room and stopped outside her door.  
  
"I bet she found out I told Kasumi about her fight with Kuno, and  
now wants me to do something to make it up to her.", he thought.  
  
He knocked on the door and entered when she told him to come in. As  
he entered he noticed her looking at him strangely. She didn't really   
seem mad, but she definitely wasn't happy either. She almost looked  
confused about something. He also noticed the rather fancy dress on her  
bed, it reminded him of the ones some people wore at his wedding.  
  
Nabiki saw him looking at her nervously and gave him a Cheshire  
cat smile which only seemed to make him more nervous much to her delight.  
  
"Good, he deserves to be nervous for invading my privacy, even if he  
was worried about me.", she thought to herself.  
  
"You wanted to see me Nabiki?", he asked nervously.  
  
"Kasumi mentioned that it was you who informed her of the "discussion"  
I had with Kuno-chan at school earlier this afternoon. I also found out that  
you were aware of how you "helped" the family to pay the bills each month.",  
Nabiki said to him.  
  
"If you mean the pictures, yeah I knew about them. I suppose you want  
to know why I let you take them", he asked and she nodded as a reply.  
  
"Nabiki, I know me and pop have not done a lot to earn our keep   
around here. We both eat a lot and the damage from the fights between   
Akane and I costs a lot. I guess I felt guilty about that, and I didn't   
think it was right for you to have to always have to find new ways to  
support the family. According to Kasumi you have been doing that since  
you still in elementary school. I was impressed by that. I don't think I   
could have done such a thing.", Ranma said to her.  
  
Nabiki was somewhat shocked by this. Ranma was actually admitting he  
could not do something, and he was impressed by her. He seemed to have   
grown up a bit since he returned from whatever happened in China when  
Akane was kidnapped.  
  
"You surprise me Ranma-kun I didn't think you even admit not knowing  
how to do something, never mind the compliment you just gave me", she said.  
  
"I suppose I have changed a little. Its amazing what almost being   
killed can do for you", he said sadly.  
  
"You are talking about China aren't you? What happened to you and   
Akane there? No seems to be talking about it.", she asked.  
  
"What happened was something I wish never to experience again. All  
of there came very close to dieing Nabiki. Akane was dead for a while.",  
he said causing Nabiki to suddenly turn pale.  
  
"What do you mean?", Nabiki asked with some fear in her voice.  
  
"Saffron had so much power, more so that anyone, even a god, should  
have. I was lucky. During our fight we managed to destroy an entire mountain  
and if Saffron had won he would have killed us all, destroyed the entire  
Amazon nation and probably the Musk as well. Even after I "killed" him he  
still was reborn.", Ranma said while starting to shake.  
  
Nabiki found herself unconsciously reaching out to hold Ranma's hand  
as he continued to speak.  
  
"After Saffron was defeated and Akane lay in my arms still not moving,  
I thought my life was over. I fought as hard as I could and she still died.",  
he said as a tear made its way down his face, causing Nabiki to tighten her  
grip on his hand causing him to smile sadly at her.  
  
"When I called out her name and she awoke I couldn't have been happier,  
nothing else mattered now that she was alive and we could finally admit that  
we loved each other. We might be together now if it weren't for that damn  
wedding fiasco. Even with Shampoo trying to help us keep everyone in line  
including that @#$*&^@#@ pervert and Ukyo and her exploding food trying to   
kill Akane. I am not sure I can ever forgive her.", Ranma said while  
wiping away one last tear.  
  
"Why did Shampoo help you. Doesn't she love you anymore?", Nabiki   
asked.  
  
"That's a long story Nabiki. I'll tell you about it later. For now lets  
just say that the amazons and I came to an agreement on our way back from  
China. But enough about me for now. Lets talk about you and why you were  
so upset this afternoon.", he said.  
  
He spotted the tickets that Nabiki had set down by her dress and   
reached over to grab them before Nabiki noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Hmmm, tickets for the junior ball and a very fancy dress. Perhaps  
this might have something to do with your fightwith kuno-baka this  
afternoon?", he asked.  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki becoming sad and decided to try and cheer her up.  
He went over to the dress and picked it up and held it in front on him and  
posed with one arm behind his neck in a fauz model pose.  
  
"What do you think Nabiki. Would this match my girl form. I here green   
and red go together nicely.", he said while smiling.  
  
Nabiki smiled a little and said, "You would quite cute Ranma-chan."  
  
"You would also look quite cute in it. More so than I Nabiki-chan.",  
he said still trying to cheer her up.   
  
He noticed that she blushed a little at the compliment, but the blush  
and her smile soon faded.  
  
"I don't have to worry about anymore. I no longer have anyone to go   
to the dance with. He chose another.", she said with a mixture of sadness  
and anger her voice.  
  
"So kuno-baka is taking that airhead cheerleader Mariko instead of you  
isn't he?", Ranma asked Nabiki.  
  
She nodded and sighed.  
  
"Why were you going with him. I noticed you spend more time with him   
than anyone else does at school. Do you like him Nabiki?", Ranma asked.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came forth. She tried to  
speak again but failed. Finally she sighed and said, "I've known Kuno since we  
were small children. Back then his sister did not live with him and he was  
lonely as a child. Mother had just died and I was lonely too. Even back   
then he thought he was a "noble warrior". People thought he was strange,  
but I didn't care. We both needed someone to talk to and to spend time  
with. Kasumi spent most of her time dealing with the house and with   
Akane's tantrums. Daddy was.....unavailable. He the closest thing I ever  
had to a best friend. We spent more time together as we grew older and we  
even started to date a little when we were in junior high", she said with  
a small smile.  
  
"You dated Kuno?!?", Ranma asked quite shocked to hear this  
revelation from Nabiki.  
  
"Don't seem so surprised Ranma-Kun, Kuno-chan was almost normal before  
"she" came home.", Nabiki said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who came home?", Ranma asked without thinking.  
  
"Kodachi, his psycho-bitch sister.", Nabiki said with as much venom  
in her voice as she could manage. "When she came back she began to tell her  
brother that I wasn't good enough for him. That I was but a peasant   
beneath his notice. He seemed to ignore her at first. But over time he seemed  
to grow colder and colder toward me. We barely saw each other by the time we  
started high school, and when Akane joined me there a year later he   
developed his obsession with her and ignored me all together.", she said   
while her voice began to break.  
  
It was Ranma's turn to reach out and hold her hand to ensure her that  
everything was alright now. Smiled a little at him and thanked him.  
  
"I first tried to ignore him, and when he first asked me for   
pictures of Akane I thought very seriously about killing him.", she said with  
a dark look in her eyes. "But then I thought about why he changed so much.  
What happened? Then I heard one day from Sasuke about how his sister now  
made all of her brothers meals, where Kuno-chan did it himself before.  
I knew I could trust the little ninja, for it was he who introduced us to  
each other years before.", she said.  
  
Nabiki stood up and moved away from Ranma and stared out the window. After  
a while she turned to face him and said, "I tried to never hate anyone before,  
it was bad for business. But she took away the only friend I really ever had  
and I'll hate her for as long as I live.", she said menacingly.  
  
"Why did you continue to give him pictures of Akane then, and me later  
on as well?", Ranma asked.  
  
"At first I hoped that by being around him maybe he would 'snap out of it'  
as they say, but later I was around him because even though I now meant nothing  
to him it still was better than spending all my time alone.", she said tears now  
falling from her eyes again.   
  
Ranma reached out to hold her and she cried on his shoulder. Nabiki moved off  
his should and looked at him questions dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this. What do you get out of this Ranma?", she asked  
  
"A wet shirt.", he replied with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
She half laughed, half cried at that remark.  
  
"Seriously though", he started to say. "When I first came here a remember  
seeing a young girl in a kimono who looked like she needed a friend. I was  
surprised when she reached over and began to squeeze my breasts.", he   
continued while Nabiki looked embarrassed. "But even though she seemed to lose  
interest after she found out about my curse, I never could really feel angry  
towards her. I guess that is why I have forgiven Akane, Shampoo, and you for  
all the situations you cause me to get into.", he said.  
  
"What are you trying to say Ranma.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"What I mean to say is that I want to make you an offer Akane made to me  
when we first met. But unlike her I don't intend to break the offer.  
  
He offered his hand to Nabiki and said, "Hi, I'm Ranma would you like to  
be friends."  
  
She smiled at him and offered her hand saying, "I'm Nabiki and I would  
like to be your friend as well.  
  
"Have you told Kasumi yet about why you were upset?", Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki sighed and said, "No."  
  
"Then you should tell her right away, possibly mom as well, since they are   
the ones who are going to help you get ready", he said  
  
"Get ready for what?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"For the dance of course. It would be a shame to not go after going to   
the trouble of getting the tickets and that dress. You would probably look   
even better in it that my girl form.", he teased her again.  
  
"I'm surprised you can joke about things like that. When you first came  
here if anyone even suggested something like that you would have had an Akane  
like tantrum. Well maybe not that bad, but close.", she teased him back.  
  
"Well as I said, after almost dieing at Jusendo I learned what is   
important in life and what isn't, and getting upset over a little teasing  
definitely isn't important.", he said in all seriousness.  
  
"Ok, but.....I don't want you to come just because you feel guilty or  
pity for me.", she said quietly. "I mean Kuno-chan and I just went to past  
dances for something to do, neither of us even knew how do dance that well.",  
she said quietly to Ranma.  
  
"I asked you, because I would like to go with you, and I would never do  
something out of pity for you. You deserve better than that and as for   
dancing, well you are in luck.", he smiled at her and handed her a small  
business card.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, Master Martial Arts School of Ballroom Dancing.", she  
read aloud. "Are you serious?", she asked.  
  
"I know its sounds ridiculous, but when pops and I were on the road we  
came across all sorts of weird martial arts, and this one is no less strange  
than say martial arts eating or the martial arts tea ceremony that I had to  
compete it last year.", he said.  
  
Nabiki had visions of being thrown through the air and used to pummel  
people while dancing. It was not exactly a comforting vision.  
  
"We wouldn't be fighting anybody, would we?", she asked.  
  
"No, I'll just show you the basic dance moves that the style is based  
on. You should do quite well, all it takes it grace, and you have more than  
that clumsy tomboy of a fiancee of mine.", he grinned at her. "Don't worry we  
have about 3 months to practice, nothing can go wrong in such a short amount  
of time.", Ranma said. "Now I'll go get Kasumi and mother and you can talk to  
them.", he said while exiting her room.  
  
As he was leaving Nabiki's room his "loving" fiancee noticed whose  
room he was leaving and using her brilliant powers of deduction offered  
forth this wise statement, "What were you doing in there baka? You had  
better not have been doing anything perverted in there."  
  
Having just spent a rather long time consoling a distraught  
Nabiki Ranma was really not in the mood to put up with this. He thought   
of several things he could say to her ranging from rude to downright  
lude. "What is this girl's obsession with being perverted anyway. She  
is the one who obsesses all the time about sex. If anything she is the  
pervert not me.", he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting.", she said seeming to grow angrier at him.  
  
"Talking.", was the one word answer that he gave her.  
  
"About what?", she demanded.  
  
"That is private. If Nabiki wants to tell you later she can, but  
for now the only people she wishes to speak to are Kasumi and my   
mother.", he said while walking away from her.  
  
"Come back here, I'm not done with you yet!!", she yelled while  
chasing after him.  
  
Ranma made his way downstairs and found Kasumi and his mother  
talking in the living room.  
  
"Kasumi, mother, Nabiki wants to talk with you in her room.",  
he said to them.  
  
"I wonder if this concerns Nabiki's argument with Kuno-san this  
afternoon?", she wondered out loud as she and Nodoka made their way   
upstairs.  
  
Back in Nabiki's room, she was explaining to Kasumi and Nodoka what  
had happened this afternoon and a little of her past relationship with  
Kuno. She went on to tell them how she felt when she found out that her  
"friend" was taking someone else to the prom and how Ranma had comforted  
her and offered to go with her, not out of pity or duty, but because he  
now considered her a friend.  
  
"Besides, he is rather cute.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
Nodoka noticed a certain little smile on Nabiki's face and began to  
wonder if her manly son was attracting yet another girl into his "harem".   
  
"I wonder if I should make hotel reservations for the two of them for  
the night of the prom. After all even if he does marry Akane, there is   
nothing wrong with taking Nabiki as a mistress, especially if it means more  
grandchildren for me to help raise.", she thought to herself with a small  
smile of her own forming.  
  
Kasumi picked up the dress and seemed startled for some reason.  
  
"Nabiki, should you be wearing this, its seems awful risque", Kasumi  
said as Nabiki rolled her eyes at her sisters proclamation.  
  
Nodoka looked at how conservative the dress looked, to her, sighed   
out loud and said, "Kasumi dear we really have to have a talk one day about  
how you came to have such strange ideas about what is and what is not   
appropriate."  
  
Kasumi looked startled by this statement. Nabiki twitched a little,   
and someone far away whatever gods that are responsible for irony just  
face-faulted at Nodoka's statement.  
  
"There is one more thing I should tell you.", Nabiki said rather  
reluctantly, unsure of how Nodoka would react to what she was going   
to say.  
  
"What is it?", Kasumi and Nodoka managed to say at the same time.  
  
"I originally turned down Ranma's offer to be my date for the  
evening because I didn't know how to dance", she said softly. "But he  
offered to teach me.", she said a little louder.  
  
Both ladies seemed confused by Nabiki's statement until Nabiki  
handed them the card the Ranma gave to her. Nodoka smiled at what was on the  
card especially what was written on the other side that Nabiki   
apparently not noticed. A list of dance styles that he was skilled in was  
written there. Nodoka seemed to be focusing on one particular style there,  
the Tango. She got shivers through her spine imagining her manly son and   
Nabiki dancing close together.  
  
"Nabiki dear, make sure Ranma pays particular attention when showing  
you this dance.", Nodoka said to Nabiki showing her the dance in question  
written on back of the card.  
  
Nabiki looked at what Nodoka was showing her and blushed. She had  
seen that particular dance demonstrated at her cousin's wedding. You had to be  
really close to your partner to perform that dance properly.   
  
"This could be fun.", she thought as she unconsciously smiled, which was  
picked up by Nodoka.  
  
As they made their way downstairs to inform the others Ranma and Nabiki's  
upcoming date, which Nabiki vehemently denied. It was not a date, they were just  
going as two friends. Nabiki started to wonder how her friend would look in a  
tuxedo as she entered the dance in her evening gown.  
  
She was awakened from her revelry by the sounds of violence downstairs. As  
they entered the living room, they noticed that there were now two new guests  
here for the evening. Nabiki noticed Ranma cringing on the ground holding his,  
head, or rather a large lump on his head, courtesy of her little sister. Akane  
was holding a hammer over him and was about to twack him again when her  
"righteous blow" was stopped by a certain purple-haired Amazon wielding her new  
titanium and ceramic composite bonborries, bought at a very good price   
courtesy of Nabiki. The wooden mallet shattered and sprayed splinters all over  
the second house guest, a certain little black pig, who bweeed loudly and took  
off out the door for parts unknown.  
  
"That's one pest gotten rid of.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
Shampoo knelt down beside Ranma and looked over the lump on his head to  
see if it was serious. Given Ranma's rather hard head, the damage was minor.  
  
"Is Ranma ok?", Shampoo asked.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Good, Shampoo be very sad if Ranma hurt. Ranma is Shampoo's only friend  
here, be very sad if something happen to Ranma.", Shampoo said in her faux  
bimbo voice as she went to hug her friend, who subconsciously returned the hug.  
  
It was easy to see how much Shampoo cared for Ranma, and how innocent the  
hug really was. She was concerned for a close friend. Anyone even remotely  
normal would have realized this.....  
  
"Ranma you pervert!!! Stop groping her!!!", then again who said Akane  
was normal.  
  
Akane reached back and pulled out another hammer to administer "justice"  
to her perverted fiancee. As she was about to strike the hammer was pulled out  
of her grasp from someone behind her. Akane noticed the person in question   
was a rather tall red-haired women who looked quite annoyed at her for some  
reason.  
  
"Akane dear, what are you trying to do?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Ah, auntie, I didn't see you there.", Akane said.  
  
"I know dear, now answer the question.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Look at them auntie those two perverts are groping and glomping  
each other.", said Ranma's reality challenged fiancee.  
  
Nodoka sighed, "Akane dear all I see are two friends, who care for each  
other, showing a little affection. I see nothing perverted or even slightly  
sexual about it." "Not that you would know anything about being sexual.",   
Nodoka thought to herself. "She was showing concern for her injured friend,  
who injuries I might add were caused by a young lady who is supposed to be  
in love with him.", Nodoka said angrily at Akane.  
  
"Ranma's mother is too too right." said Shampoo while still laying on  
the "bimbo airhead" act. "Ranma is shampoo's friend. Shampoo like and respect  
Ranma. He strong warrior and kind friend. Why he no want to be with Shampoo,  
Shampoo not know. Besides Shampoo only hug friend, not glomp.", Shampoo said  
while still hugging Ranma,  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma, smiled seductively, and said, "This on other  
hand is trademarked Amazon Glomp.  
  
  
  
Ranma suddenly stiffened up and his pig tail was sticking straight up  
in the air. The glomp had now awoken him from his Akane induced stupor.   
He still wasn't quite sure yet what was going on but whatever was happening  
felt really good.  
  
"See, difference. Now violent pervert girl no mistake hug from  
glomp.", Shampoo said while smiling evilly at Akane.  
  
Nabiki found herself feeling somewhat irritated at what Shampoo was  
doing but she wasn't sure why, and Akane was presently burning a hole in   
the carpet with her battle aura.  
  
"Oh my, Shampoo you shouldn't be doing that to Ranma, he's your not  
fiancee's any more.", Kasumi said. "Even if it does look like fun.", she  
silently added.  
  
  
  
Kasumi noticed several people now face down on the carpet, even Ranma,  
who was now in an even more embarrassing position with Shampoo.  
  
"I said that last part out loud didn't I?", Kasumi said in an   
embarrassed tone.  
  
Everyone just nodded dumbly, except for Ranma who was trying to get  
Shampoo to de-glomp him. An especially difficult task since they were now  
laying horizontal on the floor with Shampoo underneath him. Shampoo   
eventually and reluctantly let go of Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo is sorry. Sometimes Shampoo have trouble controlling herself  
when former husband around.", she said almost shyly.  
  
Nodoka was thrilled about what was going on. It seems all the girls   
present had feelings for Ranma. Her son was so manly, she almost giggled. She   
noticed that she still had Akane's toy in her hand, and seeing no reason  
to keep it, tossed it out through the back door.   
  
A faint "thwack....bweeeee....thud", was heard from outside.  
  
Ranma, Shampoo, and Nabiki smiled.  
  
"That sounds like poor p-chan was hurt!", Akane exclaimed and started  
to get up to find her pet, and her precious mallet. Yes must find my  
precioussssssssss. (Authors note: Sorry couldn't resist :).  
  
"Akane, stay here, I am not done speaking to everyone yet.", Nodoka  
said.  
  
"But p-chan might be hurt and you through mallet....", her voice   
trailed off.  
  
"Akane dear, sometimes it seems you care more for that little animal and  
that ridiculous mallet than you do my son.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Shampoo think violent pervert girl spend way to much time with mallet  
and pig if you know what Shampoo mean.", shampoo said quite innocently  
with an evil grin in her face.  
  
"That's disgusting, how could you.. I ought too....", Akane continued  
to sputter out half sentences.  
  
"If Akane no longer want, Shampoo know of many amazons who do. They   
were very impressed when Ranma come back to village after he kill Saffron.  
Now that Shampoo no chase Ranma, others want him.", Shampoo said while  
looking at Ranma who now seemed rather nervous. "Last thing Shampoo here  
is that Elders had to prevent many warriors from coming here to challenge  
Ranma, but if Akane no want Ranma no more, Elders may let warriors come  
here."  
  
Looking very nervous Ranma turned toward Shampoo and asked her who  
was interested and might be coming.  
  
"Hmmmm, last thing Shampoo hear is that Azure, Sugar, her sister   
spice, Vanilla, Rin Rin and Ran Ran, many others too. Shampoo no can   
remember all.", Shampoo said looking at a now glassy eyed Ranma. "Sugar  
especially interested in Ranma. She 25, still no mate, starting to get  
twitchy. If Ranma end up with Sugar he not come out of bedroom for  
two months."  
  
Ranma could only twitch himself at this statement.  
  
"Pervert would probably enjoy it.", Akane said.  
  
"Shampoo know Ranma would enjoy it, might not survive it, but he  
enjoy it, especially since Sugar does everything with her twin sister  
spice.", she said  
  
Ranma fainted.  
  
A bucket of water was soon dumped on the unconscious martial artist and  
a very wet and confused red head found herself sitting in a puddle.  
  
"Damn it tomboy stop doing that!", the annoyed red head yelled.  
  
"Fine then don't except my help!", Akane said as she hit him or rather  
her over the head with the bucket.  
  
"Akane dear that was very rude, you do not dump water on people and  
expect them to appreciate it. Now apologize to my son.", Nodoka said looking  
at Akane in amazement of this girls strange behavior.  
  
Akane half mumbled an apology and sat down to sulk.  
  
Kasumi returned with a towel to help dry off Ranma, as she had to do  
in the morning when Akane chose to wake up her fiancee this way. She was  
surprised though when Nabiki took the towel and sat down next to Ranma and  
began to dry her hair. Ranma was surprised at first but her decided to let  
his new friend help him out especially since it seemed to annoy Akane.   
  
Kasumi and Nodoka noticed how well Nabiki seemed to be treating Ranma,  
which wasn't surprising considering how he treated her earlier. Shampoo was   
thinking that Akane may soon have competition with one of both her sisters  
for Ranma's affection. Not she minded anymore. It was actually rather  
fun watching this game from the outside. Maybe that's why her great  
grandmother spent so much time around Ranma she wondered.  
  
Nodoka asked Kasumi to call the fathers away from their ever present  
game and to come in while she explained why Nabiki seemed upset today and  
why she and Ranma would soon be spending more time together while he   
taught her to dance.   
  
The fathers came in saw Ranma in girl form leaning against Nabiki with   
his eyes closed, annoyed looking Akane sulking in the corner and Nodoka and  
Shampoo looking at Ranma and Nabiki with amused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Boy what are you doing? Why are you a girl now?", the sometimes  
panda demanded of his son.  
  
"I'm resting and trying to get rid of a headache which your yelling  
is not helping any", he said while trying to lean back more and snuggle  
into Nabiki, who didn't to mind in the slightest. "As for why I'm all wet,  
a certain tomboy just tried to drown me and beat me unconscious with  
a bucket", he said.  
  
Akane and Genma both were about to say something when Nodoka cut them  
off. "I asked you to come in here to tell you that Ranma has graciously  
offered to take Nabiki to her junior prom when her previous date chose to   
take someone else instead. He has even offered to teach her to dance. I am  
quite impressed with our son's manly behavior.", Nodoka said to everyone.  
  
"That's very nice son, I am glad you are becoming friends with your  
financee's sister. After all when you take over the dojo you will be seeing  
a lot of each other.", Soun said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma was tempted to that he wasn't going to marry Akane and   
take over the dojo but he was to busy relaxing at the moment to  
really care.   
  
Everyone started to get up to return to what they were doing before  
Nodoka called them into living room. Before Ranma and Nabiki could get up  
Shampoo sat in front of them and started to speak.  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo have favor to ask. Great grandmother say Shampoo need to  
go to school to learn how to speak better and learn about outside world. Can  
Shampoo walk with you to school in morning. Mercenary can come too.", Shampoo  
winked at Nabiki who seemed to understand what she was implying regarding  
Ranma. "Friends should walk together.", Shampoo said  
  
Akane looked upset, she didn't want Shampoo around Ranma, but they had  
started to become close friends after Shampoo said she no longer wanted to be  
his fiancee, but Akane suspected that it was a lie. Shampoo was always trying  
to steal away her fiancee. Not that she wanted him of course, but it was a   
matter of family honor and she wasn't about to let some little bimbo damage  
that honor.  
  
Walking to school the next day Ranma and Shampoo noticed how   
melancholy Nabiki seemed to be. She seemed to be worried about something.  
  
"What's wrong Nabiki? You seem sad about something.", Ranma said.  
  
"I've decided that since we are becoming closer...as friends... I am  
not going to be taking any more pictures of your girl form anymore.",  
Nabiki said hoping nobody noticed the hesitation in her voice earlier on.  
  
"Don't those pictures pay for a lot of the bills you take care of?",  
Ranma said.  
  
"Yes they do but..... You have been so nice to me lately and offering  
to take me to the prom.... I don't feel comfortable taking them any more.",  
she said.  
  
"Nabiki's father still no work? Still just sit around with panda man  
and feel sorry for self?", Shampoo asked.  
  
Nabiki nodded.  
  
"Shampoo may be able to help then. Great grandmother buy computer to  
keep track of expenses, but not know how to use computer well. Spend   
most time yelling at it, calling it names even Shampoo never hear before.  
If could help, Shampoo think great grandmother would pay you to keep track  
of expenses. "Mousse of no help, all he do is play silly games on computer  
and look at naughty pictures on internet.", Shampoo said.  
  
Shampoo then looked over at Ranma and said while smiling evilly,   
"Restaurant could also use another waitress. Girl type Ranma look very good   
in uniform great grandmother design. Show of girl Ranma's nice legs yes."  
  
Nabiki and Ranma agreed to see Cologne after school, and Ranma warned  
Nabiki that the old ghoul could quite a slave driver and that Nabiki could   
find herself as a waitress sometimes.  
  
Akane had gone ahead to school earlier, saying she had some work to   
catch up on, Nabiki thought it had more to do to the fact that Akane did  
not want to be around Shampoo.  
  
As they neared the school Nabiki groaned at the sight before them.   
In the yard before them were 30 to 40 boys wearing various forms of sports  
gear.  
  
"Not this again", Ranma sighed.  
  
"Why all boys dress in silly outfits?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Shampoo we challenge you. We were told about Amazon law that in order  
to date you we must defeat you in battle.", one of the little hentai said.  
  
"How did they find out about that. I wonder.... Akane did say she had  
some work to take care of this morning", Nabiki mused.  
  
Shampoo snorted. "Shampoo think violent girl jealous of time Ranma spend with  
Shampoo. Want Shampoo out of the way. No worry though great grandmother been  
teaching Shampoo Amazon magic after Ranma kill Saffron. She no want Shampoo  
to be defenseless in battle against similar enemy again. Shampoo have spell  
take care of all the little perverts at once.", she said with a grin on her  
face.  
  
You may not want to hurt them too much Shampoo, they aren't really   
enemies of yours, they are just stupid, and they better not try this little  
stunt with me.", Nabiki yelled out to the hentai brigade.  
  
"Why would we want to?", they yelled back.  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki's mouth begin to twitch.  
  
She turned toward Shampoo and said, "On second thought Shampoo, fry  
their hentai butts.", Nabiki said.  
  
Shampoo walked out in front of the assembled horde. A staff appeared  
in her hands from out of no where. She twirled it once and a glowing yellow  
circle now surrounded the boys.  
  
"Last chance. Silly boys still want to challenge Shampoo for  
marriage?", Shampoo said.  
  
The horde who previously thought this was to date Shampoo began to   
drool and mumble something about honeymoon night.  
  
Shampoo looked at them, disgusted by their actions, lowered her  
staff to the ground then quickly raised it yelling out, "Explosion array".  
  
  
  
All of the horde soon found themselves blown 30 feet in the air by  
the force of blast then they landed in one large blackened heap.  
  
Everyone was staring wide-eyed at what just happened, including Akane  
who just happened to be looking out her classroom window at the time.  
  
Shampoo walked over to one of blackened perverts and lifted him off   
the ground and said, "Next you insult Amazon woman's honor with your sick  
games, Shampoo may have to get mean and hurt little perverts."  
  
Shampoo put the staff away and walked back to Ranma and Nabiki smiling.  
She noticed they seemed to be a little shocked by what she just did.  
  
"Is Ranma impressed with Shampoo?", she purred.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Would Ranma like Shampoo to teach him spell?", she asked.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Too, too bad, Shampoo can no teach because Ranma not Amazon.", she   
giggled, stuck her tongue out him and began to run off toward the school.  
  
"Wait, come back here!", Ranma yelled out as he took off after her.  
  
"Children.", Nabiki mumbled as she made her way to class taking care to  
step on as many of the hoard as the could. "That will teach them to insult me.  
They just don't appreciate quality when they see it.", she thought to herself.  
  
When she got to class she noticed Kuno-chan was not there yet and no   
have seen him since yesterday in the company of a certain blond, (dyed no  
doubt), cheerleader.  
  
In Ranma and Akane's class Shampoo introduced herself much to the  
delight of the male students and horror of the female ones. Not only did  
she have a better body than them, but she had to show it off in those short  
dresses of hers. Just what they needed, another anatomically impossible  
martial artist in the school. As if Ranma's female form wasn't bad enough.  
  
"So tell us about yourself", the teacher said.  
  
"Shampoo is member of Chinese Amazons. Shampoo originally come to  
Japan to kill girl-type Ranma.", Shampoo said.  
  
The Class gasp at this information.  
  
"But Shampoo find out girl Ranma is really boy, so Shampoo get to  
marry Ranma instead.", Shampoo smiled.  
  
"I don't understand, why would you have to kill, Ranma if he was  
female, but marry him if he was male?", asked the teacher.  
  
"Is Amazon law. If outsider female defeat Amazon, then she get kiss of  
death. Is male outsider defeat Amazon then he get kiss of marriage.",   
Shampoo said.  
  
"So you are one of Ranma's fiancee's?", the teacher asked.  
  
"Not anymore, great grandmother remove kiss of death and marriage  
when Ranma save village by killing evil phoenix god Saffron.", she said  
sadly. "Everyone in village was very impressed. Ranma kill god to bring  
violent pervert girl Akane back to life after Saffron kill her.", she said.  
  
The class erupted in questions at this information.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri were staring at their friend.  
  
"You were dead Akane-chan and Ranma brought you back to life. How  
romantic!", they exclaimed with hearts in their eyes.  
  
"Sounds like a plot from a shoujo-manga.", one girl said.  
  
"He can save me anytime.", one girl sighed and looked at Ranma with   
an expression that made him quite nervous.  
  
Ranma tried to tell everyone it was no big deal. No one bought it though.  
  
"Ranma should not be so modest. Even village Elders as group could   
have defeated Saffron. Ranma should be proud of skills.", Shampoo said. She   
then turned toward Akane and said, "Akane should be nicer to Ranma. If she  
no want him Shampoo know many Amazon who do. School here soon find itself with  
many new Amazon girls if that true."  
  
The boys of class upon hearing this tried to convince Akane to leave,  
Ranma. Not that any of them could even dream of defeating even Sash or Azure,  
but no one said their dreams were realistic. The girls on the other hand were  
practically begging Akane to stay with Ranma. If a bunch of Amazon girls  
came here, their chances of dating any guy here would drop to practically  
zero they thought.  
  
At lunch Shampoo was sitting with Ranma and Akane under their usual  
tree. Both girls were holding extra bentos for a certain martial artist.  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo bring you lunch, just made. You like sweet and sour  
pork?", Shampoo asked.  
  
Ranma quickly grabbed the lunch from Shampoo who seemed pleased.  
  
"I also made you lunch, Ranma.", Akane said.  
  
"Urk...", Ranma replied.  
  
"Go ahead, take it.", she said sounding angry at his obvious reluctance  
to accept her food.  
  
"That's very nice of you Akane, but with the food Kasumi made and   
Shampoo's food, I really couldn't eat any more.", he lied.  
  
"You jerk!, you never turn down their food.", Akane yelled.  
  
"That because Shampoo and Nice girl Kasumi's food never put Ranma in  
hospital for week, like violent girls food has.", Shampoo said.  
  
Shampoo opened the lunch Akane gave Ranma and practically choked on the   
smell that came form it after it was opened.  
  
"You call this food, look and smell more like week old garbage to   
Shampoo. You no try to poison fiancee on purpose to get out of marriage  
maybe.", Shampoo said while she tossed the food away.  
  
The food landed in a nearby weed patch which quickly turned brown  
and died.  
  
"Hmmm, Akane bad cook, but maybe sell food as weed killer. Could make  
money that way, yes?", Shampoo asked while grinning widely.  
  
"My cooking is not bad.", Akane half mumbled to herself, but not   
sounding quite so sure anymore, as more weeds nearby continued to blacken  
and die.  
  
At the end of lunch Nabiki appeared looking quite smug over something.  
  
"You look rather happy.", Ranma said.  
  
"I received a page from Cologne. She needed help with her computer   
again. It only took and hour to fix and she paid me 5000 yen for my help.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"Great grandmother pay you that much??? Shampoo never get that much and  
Shampoo is only living relative. Shampoo think she getting ripped off.",   
she said.  
  
"By the way Ranma, Cologne wants to see you after school. She wants to  
fit you for a new waitress uniform.", Nabiki smirked.  
  
"Shampoo saw those, poor Ranma. Outfit very drafty.", she said while  
shaking her head.  
  
Ranma for his part only twitched at this revelation.   
  
After school, Ranma went to the Cat Cafe to see his new, (shudder),  
uniform and was not to impressed when he saw it. As he entered the cafe  
Cologne called him into the back where she and Mousse were working on  
the uniforms. To his horror they looked like modified sailor scout  
uniforms from that silly Sailor Moon cartoon Akane liked to watch.  
  
"You..you....you want me to wear that?!?!?", Ranma pointed to the  
uniform Cologne was holding up in horror.  
  
"Yes, quite nice aren't they. One of the few good ideas Mousse has ever  
had.", Cologne said.  
  
"It was his idea? Figures from the way he always tries to capture people  
by wrapping them up in chains and ropes, and now this, only proves that he is  
as big a pervert as I thought he was. Probably learned it from Lilac.", Ranma  
said glaring at Mousse. "He probably just wants to see Shampoo wear one of these  
things.", Ranma said while Mousse now had a glassy eyed look to him.  
  
"Well I have yours and Nabiki's finished Ranma, you make take them with you  
when you leave.", Cologne said.  
  
"I can only imagine what Nabiki will say when she sees this uniform.",   
Ranma said.  
  
"You will also have to start teaching her some basic Wu Shu. I expect my  
waitresses to be skilled as well as look good for the customers.", Cologne  
said.  
  
Ranma made his way back to the dojo with both his and Nabiki's uniforms  
covered by garment bags, much to his relief. He didn't want to think what  
people would say if he had to carry the uniforms out in the open.  
  
When he arrived back at the dojo he was met at the door by a smirking  
Nabiki.  
  
"Did you get your new uniform Ranma-kun?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, and I have yours as well.", Ranma said while smiling  
back at Nabiki.  
  
"She wants me to wear one of those things?", Nabiki asked shocked.  
  
"Well your other duties only take up a small amount of time. I guess you  
are just too good at them. So Cologne decided to have you help out in the  
cafe as a waitress as well. She also asked me to start to train you in some  
basic Wu Shu techniques so that you will be able to catch the ramen bowls she  
flings at us to give to the customers.", Ranma said while Nabiki continued to  
looked shocked.  
  
As Ranma and Nabiki entered the house, each carrying their uniform,   
Ranma saw that his mother was visiting them.  
  
"I hope she doesn't ask what I'm carrying is.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Ranma dear, what is that you and Nabiki-chan are carrying.", Nodoka  
asked.  
  
"They're new uniforms for our new job mom.", Ranma said  
  
"What job is that Ranma?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Uh..um...well were going to be working for Cologne as Waitresses.",  
Ranma says with some embarrassment.  
  
"You mean as waiter, don't you son?", Nodoka asks.  
  
"No, as a waitress. The cafe draws in far more customers when I am   
serving food in my girl form." "The tips are much better too.", Ranma thinks  
the last part to himself.  
  
"So why are you and Nabiki doing this?", Nodoka asks.  
  
"Someone has to do something to earn money around here. Nobody else ever  
does anything, except for Kasumi, but she is far too busy taking care of the  
house to work, and it wouldn't be fair to ask her to do anything more anyway.",  
Ranma said as Kasumi smiles at Ranma for the compliment.  
  
"So are you going to show us what these uniforms look like son.",  
Nodoka asks.  
  
Ranma only sighs in response.  
  
"You might as well show them, they will find out soon enough anyway.",  
Nabiki says feeling somewhat embarrassed by the whole situation.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki removed their uniforms from the bags and showed them to   
everyone.  
  
"Oh my, they are rather short aren't they.", remarked Kasumi.  
  
Genma panda took one look at them and fell over laughing.  
  
Nodoka wasn't sure what to think. The outfit did not look manly, but her  
son was helping to support his fiancee's family, while her husband did nothing.  
  
"They are quite unique dear.", Nodoka managed to finally say.  
  
Soun Tendo just stared blankly unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Figures, the pervert would enjoy dressing up like a Sailor Scout.",   
Akane said earning her a dark look from Ranma and to her surprise Nabiki  
as well.  
  
Two days later Nabiki and Ranma came down the stairs at home, wearing  
their uniforms for the first time. Both did not look thrilled to wear them.  
As they entered the living room, everyone stopped what they were doing and  
stared at the two self conscious teens. Ranma, with his red and white uniform  
looked like a red haired, larger busted version of Sailor Mars. Nabiki, with  
her green and white uniform looked like a more petite version of Sailor   
Jupiter.  
  
A certain panda began laughing so hard he started to gasp for  
breath. Kasumi commented on how cute Ranma-chan and Nabiki looked, which  
did not seem to please either of them too much.   
  
Nabiki went to the hall closet and pulled out two detective style  
long overcoats and handed one to Ranma.  
  
"I picked these up yesterday, so we would not have to walk through  
Nerima only wearing these uniforms.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Thanks Nabiki, it was nice of you to get this for me.", Ranma said  
and smiled at Nabiki, who smiled back. "By the way how much do I owe you?",  
Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki looked a little nervous and said, "Don't worry about it Ranma,  
its on me this time."  
  
Ranma noticed that Akane seemed to be scowling at him when Nabiki to him  
the coat was a gift. He thought about saying something to his obviously  
jealous fiancee, but he couldn't afford to make him and Nabiki late. Cologne  
wasn't very tolerant on that issue.  
  
The first thing Nabiki and Ranma saw as they entered the restaurant was a  
very flustered Shampoo waiting tables in a purple and white uniform very similar  
to their own.  
  
"Shampoo very upset today, already have to throw out 4 perverts for   
grabbing Shampoo in not nice manner. Shampoo also have to put up with drooling  
idiot Mousse who been throwing ramen bowls to high, so Shampoo have to jump to  
catch bowls. Shampoo no like flashing customers.", Shampoo said as she   
approached her fellow waitresses.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki fare about as well as Shampoo had. Ranma had to show  
3 customers what she thought of their overtures toward her, and Nabiki had  
threatened to sue 3 business executives for sexual harassment, as well as   
publish their actions and names on the internet if they ever treated her  
like that again.  
  
Three weeks pass by as we Ranma start to train Nabiki in basic Wu Shu  
techniques as well as working on her endurance and agility. Ranma makes a  
comment about how flexible Nabiki is causing her to blush and Shampoo to  
laugh, while he looks on in confusion, wondering what he did wrong.  
  
We also see Nabiki keeping track of the cafe's records on the computer  
while trying to explain to Ranma-chan what she is doing. Ranma's eyes glaze  
over most of the time and Nabiki often finds herself with an asleep Ranma-chan  
resting her head on Nabiki's shoulder. Nabiki only smiles when this happens  
and tries to continue working without halving Ranma fall off the chair she  
is on.  
  
About two weeks into this Ranma begins to pay attention and Nabiki is  
impressed about how fast he can learn something if he puts his mind to it.  
By the end of the three weeks he is almost doing as good a job on the computer  
as Nabiki does. He tells Nabiki its only because she is helping him and how  
much he appreciates her for doing so.  
  
During this time though, they have had time to do very little else, such  
as practice for the upcoming dance, and Ranma seems to have little free time to  
spend with Akane. A fact she makes known to him quite often.   
  
Overall things are pretty calm. Ryoga hasn't been seen in a while. Nobody  
seems to know where Ukyo disappeared to after the wedding, and even the Kuno's  
have been keeping a low profile, although there are rumors of hysterical female  
laughing coming from the estate.   
  
Things were quiet until one day Kuno called Nabiki and said that he wished  
to meet with her after school to discuss a private matter between the two of  
them. He wouldn't say what is was over the phone, much to the frustration of  
the others listening on the other line.  
  
  
After school, Ranma, Shampoo, Akane, and Nabiki were walking home   
together when Nabiki noticed Kuno getting out of new white sports car  
being driven by a certain blond cheerleader. Nabiki excused herself from  
the group and went over to the car with an unsettling look on her face.  
  
"Why mercenary girl mad at stick boy?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"That's kind of a long story, but I promised her I wouldn't tell   
anyone. Sorry Shampoo.", Ranma said.  
  
Mariko was starting to drive off just as Nabiki came up to Kuno.  
  
"Ah Tendo-san. I wish to discuss with you our previous conversation we  
had some days before.", Kuno said.  
  
As Nabiki was about to reply a very familiar but unwelcome voice spoke  
out, "Well it seems that not only does my dear brother continue to see that  
half-gaijin slut of a cheerleader, but the low born mercenary Nabiki Tendo  
as well.", Kodachi said as she began to twirl her ribbon in her brother's  
and Nabiki's direction.  
  
"Damn it, things couldn't just stay peaceful.", Ranma said as he saw   
what was about to happen.  
  
Shampoo also charged off toward Kuno and Nabiki leaving Akane following  
behind them.  
  
"So Nabiki Tendo, it appears you did not learn your lesson years ago,   
you shall have to be taught again.", Kodachi said while flinging her ribbon  
toward Nabiki.  
  
The ribbon was intercepted part way by a wooden bokken wielded by a   
rather annoyed looking Kuno.  
  
"Sister, you will stop your interference in my life. Who I choose to be  
with is my decision. You will not ruin my chance with Mariko, like you did with  
Nabiki-san those years ago.", Kuno stated more eloquently than many thought him  
capable of.  
  
"Kuno is actually making sense", Ranma said in a rather surprised tone as  
he came running up to Nabiki. "You should stay away from your sister more often  
it appears to agree with you.", he said with no small amount of sarcasm.  
  
"Ah my darling Ranma, I shall be with as soon as I dispose of this vile  
mercenary and my deluded brother.", Kodachi said as she let go of her ribbon  
causing Kuno to fall backwards and unfortunately into Ranma.  
  
This distraction gave Kodachi the opportunity to fling several clubs at  
Nabiki. Her new training with Ranma allowed her to dodge 4 clubs without being,   
harmed. The fifth though struck her right knee hard as she lay on the ground.  
She let out a loud scream, that did not last long when the sixth club thrown   
by Kodachi struck Nabiki a glancing blow across the forehead knocking her   
unconscious.   
  
Ranma got off the still dazed Kuno and saw Nabiki unconscious on the   
ground with a very bloody wound on her head and one now swollen and purple  
knee. He saw another club flying towards her head, aimed to kill. He stopped  
the club in mid flight inches from Nabiki and crushed it into sawdust.  
  
The air around him was growing cold and he stared at Kodachi with a flat  
intense stare that promised lots of pain to the one who hurt his friend.   
Moisture seemed to condense around his hands as they began to glue bright blue.  
  
"How could you have hurt her so. She is not a fighter. What you did was  
cowardly and you WILL pay for what you have done. She is one of the few  
friends that I have and I will not let further harm come to her.", Ranma said  
in a such a chill voice that death itself would think twice before crossing  
him.  
  
Kodachi found herself unable to move. Why was her beloved talking to   
her in such a fashion? Doesn't he see how much she cares for him? Why was he  
now scaring her so?  
  
Shampoo came up behind Ranma and spoke quietly using her real voice, not  
the sing song voice she usually used around others. "Ranma, I will take care of  
psychotic little bitch. Take Nabiki to see Doctor Tofu. Don't worry I'll see to   
it that she never bothers you or anyone else again."  
  
Ranma gently pickup Nabiki off the ground and cradled her in his arms.  
She was so light. She lacked muscle weight Shampoo and Akane had he thought.  
He did not have time for further thoughts. She was still bleeding and her knee  
was looking worse. He held her close and headed towards Dr. Tofu's at top  
speed by way of the rooftops.  
  
Shampoo glared at Kodachi and said, "Crazy girl hurt good friend of  
Shampoo's, also make Ranma very sad, Shampoo will punish you for that. You be  
very sorry when Shampoo done with you.", Shampoo said while speaking in her  
sing-song voice.  
  
Kodachi, seeming to regain her voice, replied, "I am not scared of you  
peasant, I will dispose of you and go see my dear confused Ranma.", she said  
while whipping out another ribbon seemingly from nowhere.  
  
Shampoo caught the ribbon but was surprised when the ribbon had metal barbs  
in it that stuck under her skin causing her to flinch as Kodachi yanks back on  
the ribbon.  
  
"So Crazy girl likes to fight dirty, Shampoo can do so too", Shampoo said  
she lightly touched the metal part of the ribbon with her other hand and   
whispered, "Digger Volt".  
  
Kodachi saw Shampoo reaching for the ribbon with her other hand smiled at  
the futility of that action. Removing that ribbon would require far more  
attention than that. Then she noticed that small sparks began to dance around  
the hand in question. She heard Shampoo mumble something softly. Then her eyes  
opened wide as she saw yellow arcs of electricity fly from that hand and   
travel down the ribbon towards her. She did not have time to think or say  
anything further. The charge caused her to let go of the ribbon and be flung  
over 30 feet back, impacting a large tree with a sickening thud, where she  
slid to the ground smoking and quite unconscious.  
  
Akane was staring at what Shampoo just did. It was so unfair, how come  
everyone could do such things except her. She used to be the best martial  
artist, now she was near the bottom.  
  
Shampoo saw the jealous look Akane was giving her and just looked   
disgusted and sighed at the girl.  
  
"Shouldn't violent girl go to if sister ok? You can stare at Shampoo  
later.", Shampoo said.  
  
Akane "eeped" and ran off toward Doctor Tofu's clinic.  
  
Shampoo noticed Kuno had regained his senses and was now looking  
around obviously wondering where everybody went. She helped him off of the  
ground and told him what took place while he was sleeping.  
  
"I see, I shall make haste toward the young doctor's clinic. I should  
have not let Nabiki be injured so.", he said sadly.  
  
"Stick boy care deeply for Nabiki? You were close once Shampoo think",  
she said while walking over toward the still smoking form of Kodachi.  
  
"That was in the past. I can not....make up for what happened then.  
Besides there is another with whom I am pledge to.", Kuno said.  
  
"You give up chasing Akane and "red-haired girl?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Mariko has caused me to see that Akane is indeed in love with   
Saotome for some reason, and I yet to learn even the name of the "pig-tailed"  
girl.", Kuno said.  
  
"What of her?", Shampoo said while pointing at Kodachi.  
  
"She will be taking care of. Sasuke show your self.", Kuno called out.  
  
"Yes master.", the short mousy ninja stated as he suddenly appeared  
next to Kuno.  
  
"Call my twisted sister's physician, and inform him that you will be  
bringing her to his office at once. I must go and check up on the health of  
a friend....that I had wronged.", Kuno said starting to sound sad.  
  
Shampoo did not wait for the others to finish speaking, she was already  
bounding off to see how Nabiki was doing. She was followed shortly there  
after by Kuno.  
  
Ranma ran into the clinic so fast he almost slammed himself and Nabiki   
into the far wall. Doctor Tofu hearing the noise came out of his office and  
into the waiting room where he saw Ranma holding an unconscious and quite  
obviously injured Nabiki.  
  
"Ranma what happened?", asked the shocked doctor.  
  
"She was attacked by Kodachi outside of school. I tried to save her, but  
I wasn't fast enough.", Ranma said guiltily.  
  
Ranma carried Nabiki into the examination room and laid her out on one of  
the exam tables so the doctor could look at her.  
  
"Ranma, you can wait outside while I examine her.", the doctor said. When  
Ranma appeared reluctant to move the doctor added, "Someone needs to call her  
family and tell them what happened. Would you do that for me?"  
  
Ranma left the exam room and headed back toward the waiting room, dreading  
having to call Nabiki's family and telling them what happened. Kasumi answered  
the phone when he called. Ranma explained what happened the best he could, but  
from the yelling he heard in the background it appears at least one member of  
the household blamed him for Nabiki's injury. Not that he was surprised,   
after all when anything bad happens it "always Ranma's fault". Kasumi agreed  
to stay home with Nodoka though. The doctor always seemed to act so strange  
when she was around.  
  
After he set the phone down, the doors of the clinic burst open and in   
ran Shampoo, Kuno, and Akane, the later two being quite out of breath.  
  
"How is she?", Akane managed to wheeze out.  
  
"I don't know. They haven't come out of the examination room yet, but  
her knee looked like it was broken, maybe shattered. She might have trouble  
walking from now on.", Ranma said while starting to shake.  
  
Ranma felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. To his surprise it was  
Akane. She actually seemed to understand how he was feeling. She was joined  
by Shampoo who squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
  
"Shampoo know what Ranma is thinking, but you wrong. You could not   
stop crazy girl from hurting friend Nabiki. Stick boy right next to   
her and he couldn't save either.", Shampoo said as Kuno seemed shrink into  
himself at Shampoo's last statement.  
  
A loud shriek was hurt from the exam room causing several people to  
rush toward the door to the room. Before they got there though, the door  
opened and out stepped a very frazzled looking Doctor Tofu.  
  
"How is she?", everyone seemed to ask at once.  
  
"Nabiki had a small cut on her forehead and a mild concussion. These  
are minor injuries. She should recover from them in a couple of days, but  
her other injury I am afraid is quite severe", Doctor Tofu said to the   
group.  
  
"All my fault, I should have done something.", Ranma thought to   
himself.  
  
"Her right kneecap has been shattered in five places. I don't think  
the bones will be able to heal themselves. She will at least need surgery,  
possibly the knee will need to be replaced. Even with that her walking will  
still be slightly impaired.", the doctor intoned solemnly.  
  
He led them into the exam room. Nabiki was sitting on one of the,  
tables, with knee wrapped in ice to keep the swelling down till it could   
operated on. No one spoke for seemed to be several minutes. Finally one  
person did speak, and his words and actions surprised everyone.  
  
Kuno was on the ground kneeling before Nabiki with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Please forgive my family for what they have done. If I had stood up to  
my sisters raving years ago this would not have happened. I lost you as a   
companion fours years ago, I almost lost you entirely today. Allow me to pay  
for whatever it takes to make you well again.", Kuno said.  
  
Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed. He was apologizing? He felt   
sorry for hurting her indirectly.  
  
Ranma moved towards Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki before you decide to go to the hospital their is a healing  
technique I would like to use to see if it would heal you. I learned it in  
Shampoo's village after the fight with Saffron.", Ranma said. "I will also  
need you help Shampoo if you don't mind.  
  
"You learn technique from crazy healer Lilac didn't you Ranma?",   
Shampoo asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Who's this Lilac Ranma, she better not be another Fiancee if you   
know what's good for you.", Akane threatened.  
  
"She is far too old for me, but she did seem to be quite fond of your  
father when he joined us in the village. She is far too much of a pervert  
for my liking.", Ranma said.  
  
Akane seemed stunned by this information, but her father wasn't  
interested in some old Chinese healer. As for perverts, only boys were   
perverts everyone knew that.  
  
Shampoo looked panic. She turned to Ranma and said, "You no think she  
follow us to Japan do you?'  
  
"No, we would have the panic screams of her "beloveds" if she was here.",  
Ranma said not sounding that sure of himself.  
  
He turned back towards Nabiki and asked her if she was ready for him  
to start applying Lilac's healing technique to her.  
  
"Will this hurt?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Probably.", replied Ranma.  
  
Akane and Kuno went back to the waiting room. They had heard enough  
screaming for one day. The fathers arrived at the clinic shortly there  
after.  
  
Another scream was heard from the back and Soun Tendo started to wail  
about his little girl dieing. Several minutes later Ranma walked out carrying  
Nabiki in his arms with Shampoo and Doctor Tofu walking beside him. Ranma set   
Nabiki gently down on one of the couches in the waiting room. He started to   
speak but was soon cut off by the fathers.  
  
"Ranma you worthless child how dare you this happen!! Can't you even  
fight one weak little woman?!?", his fat, furry, fool of a father said.  
  
Ranma snorted at his father. "I seem to recall the last time you fought  
'that weak woman', she left you tied up in a ribbon and hung you from the  
rafters.", Ranma said to his father before he kicked him out the door and  
into a light post leaving a now unconscious panda laying in a large puddle  
of water.  
  
"Perhaps Ranma, if you and your friends displayed any of the skills you  
constantly brag about my little girl wouldn't have been hurt.", Soun, the  
walking water fountain, said to Ranma.  
  
"Crying man better watch how he speak about Amazon skills or he get  
demonstration first hand.", Shampoo said while casually hefting her  
bonborries.  
  
"It saddens one such as I to see that another family is cursed with a  
weak simpering fool of a father. You have my deepest condolences   
Nabiki-san.", Kuno said while shaking his head disapprovingly at Soun.  
  
"Perhaps if you actually took the time to train your daughters  
properly instead of sitting on your butt for the past ten years feeling  
sorry for yourself, this would not have happened either.", Ranma yelled  
at the now shocked Soun Tendo.  
  
"How dare you children speak to your elders in such a fashion. You   
should respect our decisions and wisdom.", fountain-sama said.  
  
Ranma began to cough at that statement and Shampoo began to giggle.   
  
"I wonder if that is what Nabiki calls an ironic statement?", Ranma  
mused aloud earning him smiles from Nabiki and Shampoo.  
  
Soun began to speak again, but he found himself cut off by another   
voice, who was growing quite annoyed at her father.  
  
"What did you say Nabiki dear?", Soun said.  
  
"I said you will not insult them anymore.", Nabiki said while pointing  
at each of her rescuers. "If it weren't for them I would now either be dead  
or possibly permanently crippled, but do you care no. You and that fat, furry,  
fool of a friend of yours are only interested in blaming someone for what  
happened because you could not do anything to prevent it. Now I am very tired  
and I am going home. We still have to explain what happened to Kasumi and  
auntie Nodoka what happened.", Nabiki said while trying to get up and walk   
out on her own.  
  
"Nabiki, don't!, Your knee is still too sore. It will need a few days to  
heal properly.", Ranma said leaning against her.  
  
"You shall not need to walk. I have already phoned ahead for   
transportation back to your home.", said Kuno as he put away his cell phone.  
  
"That's very sweet of you Kuno-chan. Thank You.", Nabiki said causing  
him to blush a little.  
  
Ranma saw Kuno blush and for some reason almost felt jealous. Must be  
too stressed out from today, he thought.  
  
Akane watched as all the arguing was going on. She was confused and  
upset by what was being said. Ranma had no right to insult her father, but  
her father though shouldn't have blamed Ranma for Nabiki's injuries.  
Although if she wasn't there she might have blamed Ranma like her father  
did. Kasumi had told her that she had done such things in the past. She  
thought she had always treated Ranma fairly hadn't she. She only yelled at  
him or hit him when he deserved it. It wasn't her fault he made her so mad  
all the time was it.  
  
Akane started to follow Ranma and the others out the door when her  
father put his hand on her shoulder and said to her, "I need your help to   
take Saotome back with us.", he said pointing at the unconscious panda  
across the street.  
  
She sighed. Everyone else got to ride home in a limo, she had to drag a  
worthless panda halfway across town. At least Ranma still cared for her, he   
even said that she helped in the fight. Maybe she would thank him by making   
dinner for him, that would make him happy she thought.  
  
When he returned to the dojo, Ranma and Nabiki explained what had  
happened during and after the fight including Ranma healing Nabiki and  
how the two fathers treated everyone else at the clinic.  
  
"I see I shall have to have a talk with them when they get back.",   
Nodoka said.  
  
Kasumi helped Nabiki up to her room so that she could rest and Kuno  
excused himself saying that he had some urgent personal business to attend to  
back at his manor.  
  
Shampoo and Ranma watched Akane enter the kitchen where upon sounds of  
battle began to be heard and what sounded like a Cthuluian chant was being  
spoken. Nodoka glanced toward the kitchen.   
  
"Perhaps I should help Akane-chan out.", she said out loud to no one  
in particular.  
  
"Shampoo have to go now, just remember have to help great grandmother  
with restaurant, so no can stay for dinner.", Shampoo said as she leaped  
over the wall and into the distance.  
  
"Wait if Akane is back where are those two worthless..." Ranma's   
thought was cut off as he noticed 2 figures skulking out the door, away  
from the "unique" odors emanating from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hi pop when did you get back? Mom says she want to "discuss"  
something with you.", he yelled out loud in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Genma are you here, we have much to discuss husband.", she said as  
she began to drag a large panda off by its ear.  
  
The second of the two skulkers unfortunately escaped.  
  
"Oh well, at least dinner will be quieter without him around.", Ranma  
thought to himself.  
  
*****************  
  
The hunter watched her prey as he moved along the darkened streets. He  
seemed nervous and on edge from something. It sounded like he was mumbling  
something about a daughter's bad cooking and disrespectful teenagers. Well if  
he wants to cook she could think of more than a few ways to get the fires  
burning. He turned down an alley in which the opposite end had just become a   
large vehicle being parked there.  
  
"Puuuurrrrfect.", she thought. "Now darling will have no where to run.  
"But first I'll have a little fun, after all I must be defeated by darling  
to make this official. Of course, how hard I choose to fight is my own  
decision.", she thought. She noticed her reflection in a puddle on the roof.  
It showed an attractive woman in her early 30's. "Hmmm, no bad for being  
a little over a hundred.", she said quietly to herself.  
  
Just as her prey was turning around to exit the now blocked alley, she  
pulled her cloak tightly around her and leaped down in from of him, pulling  
out 2 small silver swords, crossing them in front of her.  
  
Soun Tendo walked through the streets of his neighborhood without a   
destination in mind, something he had not done in years. Every time he left   
his home lately it seemed, both he and Genma ended up at one of the local  
bars. He looked around and realized that the neighborhood had changed  
greatly over the past 10 years. Even at night there were quite a number of  
of people about including a large number of young couples. None of them   
appeared to be chaperoned. Perhaps that was part of the problem. They were  
left to their own devices these days. No one seemed to believe in the   
traditional values that he was raised by. Even his own daughters were not  
perfect, well except for Kasumi. She was so much like her mother. If only  
Nabiki and Akane could be more like her  
  
Nabiki wanted to be a business woman. She would never let herself be  
subservient to anyone. She might even make her future husband, whoever that  
turned out to be, stay at home and take care of the kids while she worked.  
He read about couples like that and it just seemed so unnatural to him.  
  
Poor Akane, filled with so much anger and such a lack of feminine grace  
and charm. He realized that it wasn't entirely her fault, Kasumi couldn't  
teach Akane everything, especially since she seemed to be focused on the ART,  
instead of cooking for example. He shuddered. He tried to be positive about  
his daughters, but Akane's cooking made this impossible. His own cooking was  
quite bad, as Genma could attest too, but it never looked like something out  
of an old Godzilla movie, and it definitely never moved on its own.  
  
He continued to walk along, thinking quietly to himself, till he found  
himself in a blocked off alley.   
  
"Now how did I get here?", he thought to himself.  
  
As he was turning around to leave a cloaked and hooded figure jumped   
down before him. He sprang back as the figure pulled what looked like two   
small silver swords from somewhere. It had been many years since his last   
street fight, but he wasn't about to roll over and play dead for some  
little punk.  
  
He got into a fighting stance and yelled out, "I will give you chance  
to surrender before I am forced to injure you.", he said.  
  
The figure said nothing and continued to advance. Soun could swear it was  
smiling beneath its hood. It was also quite apparent that the attacker was  
female. Another blow to his sense of tradition.  
  
The figure gave a quick jab with one of the swords to Soun's right arm. He  
quickly deflected it. The blow had very little power. His foe was testing him.  
Another jab, much faster than the last, slice off part of his right sleeve,   
but didn't hit his arm underneath. He countered with jab to his opponent's head  
snapping it back and causing her to leap back. Her hood exposed her head a   
more and in its shadows he could see a definitely smile and two shining  
silvery colored eyes. "Why did that remind him of someone?", he thought.  
  
The figure sprang forward sweeping the sword, in its left arm in a wide arc  
towards his head. He avoided the blow easily and managed to grip her wrist and  
twisted it, causing her to let go of one of the swords. Soun decided he was  
on the defensive far to much. He was tiring and his back and shoulders, unused  
to such exercise in a long while were becoming stiff. Before she could  
recover he leaped toward her and caught in the right should with a roundhouse  
kick. She was spun around by the force of the blow and bounced off the wall  
of the alley with a strange snapping sound.  
  
He waited for her to get up. After all he knew the kick was ill-timed  
and it should not have done that much damage. The figure got up slowly,  
dropping the other sword and using the hand to hold on to her should, which  
Soun noticed was now bleeding quite profusely. As she pulled the cloak away  
from her shoulder, he noticed a piece of metal lodged in it. It must of been  
laying against the wall when she slammed into it.  
  
Soun debated taking advantage of her injury and knocking her  
unconscious. That was what the Master would have recommended. But she did not  
seem to be a threat anymore, and he did not like injuring others. Harassing  
and threatening Ranma for his behavior was another thing entirely he thought.  
  
"If you give me your word of honor that you will stop your attacks, I   
will help you to a nearby clinic.", Soun said warily.  
  
The figure nodded and stumbled toward him, blood falling freely toward  
the ground. Soun retrieved the 2 swords, put them in the belt of his gi and  
held onto to her as they limped toward the clinic.  
  
Just as they entered the clinic, a gust of wind blew the woman's hood  
away causing him to see who his attacker was, and his eyes to go wide in  
shock if not fright.  
  
"You seemed surprised, darling, surely you did not expect me to give   
up on you easily?", the young woman asked, with seductive smile on her face.  
  
"Li....Li...Lilac...Why did you attack me?", Soun asked.  
  
"You know Amazon law Airen. You have to defeat me in order to marry   
me, but I did not expect you to be so formidable.". Lilac purred.  
  
"Which reminds me. There is one more thing that must be done to make it  
official.", Lilac says as she reach her arm behind Soun's head and draws his   
lips to hers before he ever realizes what is happening. "I love you, my   
beloved husband.", she says in Mandarin.  
  
He stiffens in shock and responds to the kiss in a fashion befitting   
his age and maturity.....He faints.  
  
(THUD)  
  
"Oh dear we will have to work on that before the honeymoon. But first I  
must get this thing out of my shoulder.", she says as she enters the exam   
room looking for the doctor.  
  
(10 Minutes Earlier at the Cat Cafe)  
  
Shampoo and Cologne are cleaning up after the dinner rush when   
Cologne suddenly stiffens and a worried look crosses her face.  
  
"Is something wrong great-grandmother?", Shampoo asks.  
  
" I have felt a presence I haven't felt since....."  
  
Shampoo signed, it was a mistake to show her great grandmother   
those silly American science fiction films. Now she thinks she is a Jedi.  
Although she does admittedly look like that little green muppet that was in   
one of those movies.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kuno institute for the delusional and deeply disturbed:  
  
"Let me out of here damn you!!", a very angry Kodachi Kuno yelled. "How   
dare you treat me this way!!", she screeched as she noticed the new iron bars  
over her windows.  
  
"I am very sorry about this Mistress, but your doctor ordered it so,  
and your bother gave his permission for this.", a voice from behind her   
locked and bolted bedroom door said.  
  
"So Sasuke, even you now seek to embarrass and abandon me as  
everyone else has done?", Kodachi said sounding hurt.  
  
"Do you even realize what you have done mistress. Your brother informed  
me that had not Ranma and that Chinese girl stopped you, you would have killed  
Nabiki-san then their would have been no way for anyone to help you. You  
would have found yourself in prison or an asylum for the rest of your life.",  
Sasuke said.  
  
"Why should you care about the peasant, Nabiki Tendo?", Kodachi asked  
which as much scorn in her voice as she could muster.  
  
"It was I who introduced her to the young master, when they were but   
small children, many years ago. It was just after you and your mother left  
here to live elsewhere. He was quite lonely after you left. He missed you  
greatly, and even cried for several days after you were gone.", Sasuke said.  
  
"He missed me and cried for me?", Kodachi repeated sounding both   
shocked and even strangely a little happy at the same time.  
  
"Yes he did. He was quite sad until one day, when I brought him to the   
park, he saw a little girl with short brown hair and green eyes just sitting  
in the middle of the grass looking sad and staring out into nothing. Even  
back then he thought of himself as a Samurai. I remember him walking up to the  
girl and saying something like, "What ails you young maiden, may this humble  
warrior help you with your troubles?", Sasuke said trying to imitate a young  
Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"The girl looked at him as if were demented and told him as,  
much, but she was smiling when said it. I let them speak for a little while  
until an older girl, I believe it was her sister Kasumi, came and escorted  
her sister back home. They saw a lot of themselves when they were children.  
I believe they were best friends and the young master did much to try and  
bring young Nabiki out of her shell. They even started to date when they  
started junior high together, but then you came home alone and things  
started to change.", Sasuke ended his last statement with some tension  
in his voice.  
  
"I do not know exactly what you have done, but since your arrival here  
mistress your brother and Nabiki-san have both been affected quite  
negatively by it. I know he still loves you mistress. You are his only sister  
after all, but you must stop treating him as if he was one of your   
possessions. If you are lonely, he will comfort you. You do not have to use  
poisons and to chase all others away from him in order for him to pay  
attention to you. Just ask.", Sasuke said.  
  
"Now if you excuse me I have other duties to attend to. I have left  
the medicine the doctor prescribed for you on your dresser. Please take it,   
you will not get better without it.", he said as he walked away from her  
door and seemed to disappear into the woodwork.  
  
Back at Doctor Tofu's office, Soun was still unconscious outside in   
the waiting room and Lilac was now on an exam table being looked over by  
the Doctor.  
  
"You should be at a hospital, you have lost a lot of blood.", the  
doctor told her.  
  
"Nonsense doctor, all I need for you is too pull out the metal fragment  
then I will be able to heal myself. Just hold me steady after you do or I may  
fall over from the shock.", Lilac informed him.  
  
Doctor Tofu managed to remove the piece without too much trouble and   
was now holding Lilac steady as she held a glowing yellow hand over the  
would which seemed to be in the process of closing by itself. When she was  
done she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Thank you doctor, with a little rest and some food I shall recover   
quite nicely.", Lilac said as she began to lay back down on the exam table.  
  
"I can prepare you something, it wont be fancy but it should help   
you feel better. I should also drag Mr. Tendo out of the front room, I   
believe he is scaring away all my other patients.", the doctor joked.  
  
"You can put airen next to me if you like.", she said while licking  
her suddenly dry lips.  
  
"Airen???, never mind I'll ask about that later.", the doctor said as  
he went to retrieve Soun Tendo from where he had fallen.  
  
When he returned he put Soun down on a separate exam table, much to   
Lilac's disappointment and sat down next to her.  
  
"There is one question I would like to ask you if I may.", the  
doctor said to Lilac.  
  
Lilac smiled and said, "I am sorry doctor but I am already spoken for.",  
she teased while pointing to Soun.  
  
"Its not about that. I was wondering how you healed yourself. It looked  
very similar to how a patient of mine, Ranma, healed another patient whom he  
brought in here. It looked the same but his technique seemed to cause Nabiki  
some pain, while your technique seemed to be painless.", Doctor Tofu said.  
  
"Oooohhh, Ranma is here as well!! Perfect now I can complete his   
training. He had to leave the village so suddenly. I was quite disappointed,  
especially when my beloved left with him.", she sighed.  
  
"This could be a problem.", the doctor thought to himself.  
  
As Doctor questioned Lilac about her healing abilities as she ate, one  
very panicked Soun Tendo had awakened to the voice the feared almost as much   
as the dreaded "masters". He tried to sneak out, but just as he was sliding  
off the exam table, it gave a loud creaking noise, which caused Lilac to look  
back and noticing that her darling was awake, she decided to "greet" him.  
  
"Darling!!! Your awake now", the perky Amazon healer explained.  
  
  
  
"Ack oop eep ah ah", Soun wisely intoned.  
  
He struggled with all his might and still could not dislodge the amorous  
Amazon, then he can upon a simple way to dislodge her. It seemed quite   
obvious. He wondered why Ranma never tried it on Shampoo. Shoving down on   
Lilacs "assets" caused her to easily slide down and off him. He expected her  
to looked angry at his actions, but instead he saw a lustful grin that would  
even scare the "master".  
  
"I was right you do want me. Now darling you are going to help me   
recharge my ki aren't you.", Lilac said as she let her dress fall to the   
floor revealing a light purple and almost transparent "teddy".  
  
"I'll leave you to, to get reacquainted", Dr. Tofu said as he backed  
slowly out the door.  
  
"You're leaving me alone.", Soun said in a state of panic.  
  
"I never interfere in my patients personal lives, besides you're  
old enough to handle such problems on your own.", the doctor said as he  
raced out of the room and into his office, locking and barricading the  
door just in case.  
  
"I have enough trouble with ka..ka..Kasumi, I don't need anymore  
women troubles.", the doctor thought to himself as he hid behind his desk.  
  
He then heard a loud crash then the sound a male voice screaming  
as it faded into the distance.  
  
Moving the furniture aside, he quietly leaned out the door and looked  
around to see if anyone was still there. He went back to the exam room and  
found that the far wall had two new large holes in it. Both human shaped,  
He also noticed a short Chinese style dress on the ground, which means that  
somewhere in Nerima there is a half-naked Amazon chasing a very panicked  
middle-aged martial arts instructor.  
  
(Back to the Cat Cafe)  
  
Cologne and Shampoo had just finished cleaning up when a loud scream  
pierced the air and seemed to be drawing closer. Both ran out side and  
were surprised by what they saw.  
  
Soun Tendo ran by in a very tattered ki, screaming, with a terrified  
expression on his face..  
  
"Wait for me darling.", a voice called out behind him.  
  
Shampoo stiffened  
  
"Please don't let it be her", she thought, then her eyes widened as she  
saw who had just called out.  
  
Shampoo looked scared, Cologne looked annoyed as a half-naked Amazon   
women, who looked to be in her early 30's, skidded to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Cologne-Chan, Shampoo-Chan you're here as well.", the perky Amazon   
exclaimed.  
  
"Once again you manage to embarrass amazons everywhere with your   
antics.", Cologne sighed.  
  
"Oh pooh, you have just forgotten to have fun at your age.", Lilac  
teased, then looked over at Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo dear, look at you. You have grown up to be a very sexy young  
woman.", Lilac purred as Shampoo turned green.  
  
Shampoo opened her mouth to say something, put was stopped short when   
Lilac laid a finger across and lips and whispered, "There is no need to   
thank me I know how you feel.", Lilac teased as Shampoo went from green to  
yellow. "Now I would love to stay and chat, but I have to catch up with my  
dearest airen. Bie Bie!!", she exclaimed.  
  
"You know what we must do now, don't you Shampoo?", Cologne asked.  
  
"We close up restaurant, and go on nice long vacation, yes?", Shampoo  
said sounding hopeful.  
  
"Tempting, but we must keep an eye on Ranma, you know how "creative"  
Lilac's idea of training is.", Cologne said sounding frustrated.  
  
"Old pervert healer, better not try anything with air...I mean Ranma.  
Just because Shampoo no can have, doesn't mean Shampoo let any old woman  
near him. He Shampoo's friend and Shampoo protect, like nice mercenary  
girl has.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Mercenary girl?? Do you mean Nabiki Tendo?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Yes, that her. She been defending Ranma, even yell at violent sister  
when Akane hit Ranma or throw him in pond. HE even take to school dance  
in couple months. Something called a prom, Shampoo think.", said Shampoo.  
  
"Very interesting, maybe the young girl is starting to break out her   
shell after all.", Cologne said.  
  
Another loud screamed pierced the air and both amazons took off  
towards it.  
  
Later that night, Nabiki came down the stairs complaining that her  
knee was still bothering her. Ranma offered to take a look at it, but  
Nabiki seemed apprehensive.  
  
"This won't hurt again will it?", she asked.  
  
"No, your knee is already healed, it is just stiff. Lilac taught me a  
massage technique that should get rid of the stiffness.", Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki laid back on the couch, and to Ranma's shock and discomfort,   
first began to purr loudly , then gave a slight moan as he massaged her knee  
first, the rest of her leg.  
  
"That feels so good.", Nabiki purred, causing Ranma to feel even more  
uncomfortable, especially with the death glares Akane was giving him.  
  
Nodoka had a Cheshire cat grin on her face and even Kasumi looked a   
little wistful.  
  
"Um....Ranma.....when you are finished with Nabiki could help me as  
well.", she said while trying to rub out the kinks in her own shoulders, she  
often got from having to do all the housework herself.  
  
Ranma, noticing that Nabiki was rapidly falling asleep from the  
massage he was giving, her decided to stop and moved over to help out  
Kasumi, much to Nabiki's disappointment.  
  
As he started to massage Kasumi's shoulders and neck her eyes began to  
glaze over and real contented smile formed on her face. This smile being  
much different from her usual plastered on smile. Nodoka noticed Kasumi's   
smile and her grin seemed to grow. Akane noticed and seemed to grow even   
more angry.  
  
Nodoka saw the expression on Akane's face and said to her, "Don't   
worry Akane, Ranma will massage you just as soon as he is done with Kasumi.",  
Nodoka said with grin on her face.  
  
"Ah....no thanks...", said Ranma.  
  
"Why not?", demanded Akane.  
  
"Because last time I even tried to sit close to you, you called me   
pervert, hit me with your damn mallet, and threw me into the pond.", he said  
sounding rather annoyed at how dense his fiancee could be.  
  
"Oh...", she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, oh.. Why couldn't be more like Kasumi.. Even Nabiki treats me  
nicer than you now, and neither of them are engaged to me.  
  
"You jerk!!", she exclaimed as she reached back to slap her   
disobedient fiancee for daring to tell her something that was her fault.  
  
"Akane dear...", a voice said freezing her in her tracks. "Didn't we  
just have a conversation about you hitting my son so often.", Nodoka said.  
  
"But..but..", Akane said.  
  
"No buts dear. Ranma has been very patient and kind to you since the  
wedding disaster. He has even been training you without insulting you. Don't  
you appreciate what he's done for you?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"But auntie, last time he tried to be close to me, he was in his girl  
form. I can't be close when he's like that.", Akane said.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki were listening in to the conversation after   
"recovering" from Ranma's massage. Both did not seem very pleased by their  
sister's last statement.  
  
"Why cant you dear. I realize that you might feel a little  
uncomfortable showing affection to another "girl", but it is still my son   
you were with.", Nodoka said.  
  
"But...Ayumi....", Akane whispered.  
  
Kasumi sighed out loud when she heard that name mentioned.  
  
"Do you know something about this?", both Nabiki and Nodoka seemed  
to ask at the same time.  
  
Kasumi looked at Akane, who looked down sadly and said, "Its ok   
Kasumi you can tell them. I don't think I can talk about it anyway.  
  
"When Akane was 13, her best friend was a girl named Ayumi. Akane first  
met her when some other kids were taunting her. Ayumi was half Korean, and   
was the target of many insults because of this. She also was rumored to like  
to be with other girls instead of boys.", Kasumi said.  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened a little.  
  
"Akane saved Ayumi from the bullies and offered to show her around the   
school. Akane, at that time also did not have very many friends. She was a   
bit of a tomboy back then and was also made fun of", Kasumi said rather  
sadly as she noticed Akane flinch when she mentioned the word tomboy. "The  
insult hurt her a lot, especially when the students started to accuse her  
of being like Ayumi.", Kasumi said  
  
"I see....", Nodoka said.  
  
Ranma was listening to this and was now finding out why a simple insult  
like "tomboy" seemed to make Akane so mad. Life for a 13 year old boy wasn't  
much different from that. Being called gay, or any other euphemisms like that  
was considered the worst insult you could call someone. He remembered many  
fights between people at his junior high starting from similar name calling.  
  
"Akane.", Ranma-chan spoke out.  
  
"Yes, Ranma", Akane said quietly.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, I won't ever call you tomboy again, OK.",  
Ranma-chan said as she held out her arms as to offer a hug to apologize.  
  
Akane saw Ranma's outstretched arms and could only shiver in response.  
Ranma looked hurt by this action, which did not go unnoticed by the others  
in the room.  
  
"Its ok..... I understand if you don't want to be near me when I'm like   
this.", Ranma said sounding very hurt.  
  
"Akane dear, I am very disappointed in you. Just because a couple of girls  
insulted you years ago, you now act in such a disgraceful manner.", Nodoka said  
starting to get angry.  
  
"It wasn't just that. It was.....daddy.", Akane said just above a whisper.  
  
Kasumi looked down sadly, shaking her head. She remembered this incident  
vividly, and it wasn't very pretty. She was quite ashamed of her father that   
day. She started to say something, but was cut off by Akane.  
  
"I'll tell what happened from here. I never did tell you all what happened  
Kasumi.", Akane said. "Ayumi was a very quiet and timid girl most of the time.  
Her height had something to with it. She was only about 4 1/2 feet tall back  
then. She also didn't like to be noticed, for fear of people making fun of her.  
The only time she seemed to come alive was around her girlfriend, and me for   
some reason. At the end I found out, it was because she had started to develop  
a crush on me after I saved her, but in the beginning I didn't know. We started  
to hang out more and more together, and the rumors continued to grow. I really  
didn't care at first, because she was one of the few friends I had at school,  
but later some of the parents found out about her and told their children to  
stay away from her and me as well, because we were too different from what   
they considered normal.", Akane said pausing to catch her breath  
  
"Ayumi knew that I wasn't like her but we still were close friends. What  
really ended our friendship though happened after our 8th grade graduation.  
Ayumi and I went to a movie to celebrate finally being done with junior high  
school, and she going to spend the night. After we got back home we were in my  
room. Ayumi was telling me about how her new girlfriend had kissed her for the   
time. She noticed I looked shocked and began to tease me about it. I said it  
sounded gross that two girls liked kissing each other. She smirked and asked  
if I had ever thought about it. I took too long in answering and she began to  
laugh saying that I was probably just too afraid to try it. I told her I wasn't  
and would even try it with her.", Akane said seeming quite embarrassed.  
  
"Akane if that is so, why the fuss with Ranma.", Nodoka asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that auntie.", Akane said.  
  
"I couldn't turn down her challenge so I leaned in and gave her a quick  
kiss on the lips.", Akane said.  
  
Everyone eyes raised at this statement.  
  
"Ayumi said that, that wasn't a kiss and leaned into me and gave me a   
much more passionate kiss. I was shocked at first but then I started to return  
it.", Akane said.  
  
Ranma's pig tail "toinged" out, and even Nabiki seemed surprised at this  
turn of events.  
  
"It felt good...really good, and when we started to "French kiss" daddy   
came into the room and he didn't look happy. I don't think I had ever seen  
him so mad. He pushed us apart and began to yell at me. He said I was dirty  
and unclean, a slut and a whore. He said that if I ever disgraced him and our  
family like that again he would throw me out of the house.", Akane said while   
tears began to form in her eyes. "He then turned on Ayumi. He looked like he was  
going to hit her, but instead he picked her up and physically threw her out the  
door. She hit the ground hard. She wasn't a martial artist and was scraped up,  
but daddy didn't care. He called her all sorts of horrible names. So many, it  
hurts to think of what happened.", she said as the tears flowed freely.  
  
To say that Ranma and Nodoka were angry now would be a gross   
understatement. To think that any man, especially one who so often questioned  
Ranma's honor, would stoop so low as to injure an innocent and helpless   
young girl, and not even care if she was injured, was disgraceful. Ranma had  
known that Mr. Tendo was nothing more than a bully for a long time. The whole  
demon head attack was a tactic that a bully would use. Nodoka was equally   
shocked. Abusing a small girl was definitely not manly and she would have to   
have a "small discussion" with the man when he came back. She hoped that her  
husband would not agree with what his friend did or she would have to "talk"   
to him again as well.  
  
"He would have continued, but Kasumi actually stopped him", Akane said  
as all eyes turned to Kasumi. "I had never seen her mad before but she really  
yelled at him. Telling him that his actions were dishonorable and that he   
should be ashamed of himself. He was so shocked he couldn't respond, he only  
wandered back into the house and never said another word about it. But  
whenever Ayumi's name would come up he give me a look that dared me to ever  
bring her back here again.", Akane said.  
  
"So you see if I let Ranma near me when he is a girl, then I am just   
like daddy said I was. I don't want to be unclean or a slut.", she said  
starting to shake. She noticed Ranma trying to move closer, but she moved  
away and went over to Kasumi for comfort.  
  
Ranma decided to get up and go sit out by the pond before he became  
even more depressed. Nabiki went out to join him. She sat on a rock across  
from him. Nabiki could read the emotions that Ranma was feeling by watching  
them play across his, or rather her face. His girl form always seemed to be  
able express herself more freely, and now was no exception.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Ranma-chan, and it is not your fault.",   
Nabiki said.  
  
"Isn't it Nabiki? Even since I became cursed, my life has been nothing  
but one problem after another. I've had guys lusting after my female form.  
Women have been jealous of "these".", he said while holding up his breasts,  
causing Nabiki to snicker. "A few women have even said that they were fake.  
How they could think that I don't understand.", Ranma said with complete  
sincerity, causing Nabiki to smile further.  
  
"I'll explain that to you later Ranma, but its not important now.",  
Nabiki said.   
  
"It still doesn't change the fact that Akane hates me, and wont even   
get near me now when I'm a girl.", Ranma said.  
  
"You can "thank" daddy for that. If he wasn't so stuck in this   
delusional samurai fantasy world of his, he might realize had badly his   
words hurt Akane. But because he is the "lord and master" of his domain we  
must all bow down to his "wisdom".", Nabiki said sarcastically.  
  
"Over time, I have also noticed you becoming more and more comfortable  
with your girl form, Ranma. Dr. Tofu and Cologne have both told you on many  
occasions that you are lucky to be in the situation that you are in. You are  
one of the few people to see life through both a man's and a woman's eyes.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"I don't want to be a girl. Girls are....", Ranma started to say before  
Nabiki interrupted him.  
  
"Don't you dare say girls are stupid and weak, Ranma. I have heard say  
that garbage too many times before, and even you must now know how untrue  
that is." Nabiki said starting to sound a little angry.  
  
"But pop always said....", he start to say before he was cut off again.  
  
"Ranma, to put it bluntly, I seen forms of plant life that are more  
intelligent than your father.", Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma giggled, then looked embarrassed at what he just did.  
  
"The way our fathers have been acting lately, I am frankly not sure which  
one of them is the bigger idiot. I know you love your father and I love mine as  
well, but that does not mean we always have to do and think what they tell us  
to. We are not their slaves, no matter much they seem to think the contrary.  
Besides, I happen to know there are times when you like girl form, such as last  
week in the furo.", Nabiki said while grinning evilly.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Nabiki.", Ranma said while  
twisting his pigtail.  
  
"Its nothing to be ashamed of, you weren't that loud.", Nabiki said as  
Ranma turned the same shade as her hair.  
  
"After all Akane was even louder, the night after she first you exit   
the furo in your male body.", Nabiki said noticing the now goggle-eyed  
expression Ranma was now wearing. "Besides both of you are too excitable as  
it is. I would hate to see how both of you would behave if you didn't relieve  
some stress now and again.", Nabiki said.   
  
Ranma opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He did  
notice the catty grin on Nabiki's face though.  
  
"Now if you two spent more time together, you wouldn't have to spend so  
much time in furo thinking of each other.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I don't think she even wants me to be near her now, Nabiki, never mind  
us doing anything like that.", Ranma said. "Besides......it wasn't Akane I was  
thinking about in the furo.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Nabiki noticed the growing grin in Ranma's face and said, "Are thinking   
naughty thought about my sister again Ranma?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking about something else. You said Akane and I like  
to use the furo to be "naughty", but what about you Nabiki, do you use it as  
well, and if you do, who are you think about? Kuno perhaps?", Ranma said  
obviously shocking Nabiki since she fell off her rock and into the pond.  
  
"Ooooh, you'll pay for that remark Ranma-chan.", Nabiki said as she   
climbed out of the pond with a disturbing gleam in her eyes.  
  
Ranma saw the look in Nabiki's eyes and began to back away.  
  
"Yes, I definitely need to punish you for getting me all wet.",   
Nabiki said as she suddenly leapt at the redhead and began to tickle her  
furiously.  
  
"Wait...no fair...giggle...laugh...help...giggle", Ranma managed to  
say while under the dreaded "Tendo Tickle Attack".  
  
As they continued to roll around on the grass, a certain purple-haired  
perky Amazon made her appearance. She noticed what her two friends were  
doing and said, "Friend Ranma and friend Nabiki being naughty? Looks like fun.  
Maybe Shampoo join in.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki stopped what they were doing looked at each other,  
nodded and said, "I have anyways wondered something, Ranma."  
  
"What is it Nabiki?"  
  
"Are amazons ticklish?"  
  
"I have no idea Nabiki. Lets find out.", they said as they both leapt  
toward the Amazon.  
  
"Oh.. maybe next time Shampoo keep mouth shut.", Shampoo said as she saw  
he two friends glomp onto her.  
  
  
  
"Aiyah...snicker...snort....giggle....gasp.", said the purple-haired,  
Amazon princess.  
  
(10 Minutes earlier in house, just after Ranma went outside.)  
  
Nodoka and Kasumi watch Ranma go out to the pond ,followed shortly  
thereafter by Nabiki. Nabiki seemed to follow Ranma around a lot lately,  
both women thought.  
  
"Akane, you have to stop behaving like this. You hurt Ranma's   
feelings greatly by shying away from him so.", Kasumi said as she pulled  
Akane away from her.  
  
"I know I have told you to respect your elders, but you must realize  
that what your father said was very wrong. Even Genma would not judge a   
person so, and Kami-sama knows that man has his faults.", Nodoka said.  
  
"You know that Ranma has always been insecure about his girl form. He  
doesn't like it when you tease him by calling him a pervert. He is probably   
the least perverted person around. Shampoo used to throw herself at Ranma  
daily. How many men could have resisted that for any length of time. Not to  
mention all the other girls who kept showing up to claim him as their own.  
He was never tempted by any of them, because he only like one girl. Do you  
know who that girl was?", Nodoka asked.  
  
Akane shook her head no.  
  
"It was you dear. He loved you. He even killed a god for you, but for   
some reason you still think of him as being unfaithful. From what Kasumi has   
told me you offered to be his friend when he first came here, but you   
changed your mind when you found out he was man instead of a woman. Why did   
you do that?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"When he came here, he looked so scared and helpless, he reminded me  
of someone else who needed a friend.", Akane said.  
  
"He reminded you of your past girlfriend Ayumi didn't he?", Nodoka said  
looking at Akane with a pitying gaze.  
  
"Yes he did. When I first saw him, I only saw a cute shy little redhead,  
who looked at me like "she" wanted a friend more than anything. I thought  
that maybe I could now have a friend like Ayumi, but without any romantic  
problems. When I found out that "she" was actually a "he" I panicked. If   
Ranma was to be girl half the time and I was to marry him, then we might...  
you know... be together sometimes as women and that if I did so than I was a  
disgrace and a slut as daddy said I was.", Akane said sadly.  
  
"Akane, you are going to have to try and overcome your fears about   
Ranma. We can only help you so much. If you don't, you might lose him. I   
believe Shampoo when she said earlier that their were many Amazons who still  
want Ranma even though he can never go back to the village again. If these  
girls are willing to give up their homes and friends for him, and are  
willing to be with him despite his curse, why should he stay with you?",  
Nodoka said sadly.  
  
"He would stay with me because of the honor agreement between out two  
families.", Akane said.  
  
"Yes, he probably would, but if the only reason you are together is for  
honor, your marriage will not be a long or a happy one. The agreement was that   
you get married. There was no provision mentioned for long you stay married.  
You could end up a divorced women before you are 25, if that. Is that how you  
want to start your adult life?", Nodoka asked.  
  
Akane was about to answer when a loud "Aiyah" was heard outside. All   
three of the women look over at the site of both Nabiki and Ranma leaping  
at Shampoo then all three of them landing in a heap on the grass and trying  
to tickle each other. Kasumi and Nodoka looked amused, and Akane, of course,  
looked angry.  
  
"It looks like a tickle fight. You remember Akane, you and Nabiki   
use to have them all the time when you were kids.", Kasumi said.  
  
"They are not kids Kasumi, and Ranma's a boy. Don't they care what other  
people think? The perverts.", Akane said in her "righteous" anger.  
  
Nodoka smiled and said, "Shampoo doesn't seem the type to care about what  
other think. My son would knock your father through a wall if he called him a  
pervert, and I seriously doubts that Nabiki cares about what people think about  
her." "Except for maybe Ranma.", she silently added.  
  
Back outside, by the pond, the three friends were now laying back in the  
grass still breathing heavily, when Shampoo noticed Ranma looking back inside  
the house and watching Akane rant and rave about something.  
  
"What violent pervert girl do to Ranma this time.", Shampoo asked.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki explained what happened in the house and why they were  
out by the pond now.  
  
"Bleah... Shampoo have to deal with too many sad stories today. Way to   
much angst for Shampoo's liking. Shampoo starting to feel like she in a bad  
Sailor Moon fanfic.", Shampoo said.  
  
"You read Sailor Moon fanfics?", Ranma asked having a difficult time  
visualizing this revelation.  
  
"No... of course not... Shampoo only here about such things from   
Mousse. He enjoy reading them and telling Shampoo about silly girls in short  
skirts chasing silly villains. Shampoo not read though.", she said trying   
to sound convincing.  
  
"Riiiggghhhttt.", Nabiki and Ranma seemed to say at the same time.  
  
Shampoo was trying to think of a way to respond to that, when she   
remembered why she came to the dojo to begin with.  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo have something to tell you.", Shampoo said with a   
nervous tone in her voice.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma said.  
  
"When Shampoo was cleaning up restaurant Shampoo saw Nabiki's crying  
father run by in very torn up gi. Look like he in fight, but turn out to be  
much worse.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, you see......."  
  
"Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhh", Shampoo was cut off by the sound of loud  
scream coming from a very familiar middle aged martial artist in a torn brown  
gi. Said martial artist then ran by the stunned trio and into the house.  
  
"That was......"  
  
"Darling where are you?", Nabiki was cut off by the sound of a mature yet  
sultry feminine voice that was now approaching the dojo.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, not her, anything but her.", Ranma whimpered..  
  
The trio of friends soon saw what appeared to be a half-naked, voluptuous  
women with light purple hair and silver eyes, land in front of them. Ranma also  
noticed how this woman's purple "teddy" was adhering quite nicely to her  
sweaty form. Shampoo and Nabiki noticed Ranma's noticing and both looked quite  
annoyed for some reason.  
  
Lilac noticed a cute little redhead staring at her and realized who it was.  
  
"Ranma ,dear."  
  
  
  
"Is that you? You've grown as much as Shampoo-chan has.", Lilac says as   
rubbed herself on the panicked martial artist. "Yes definitely feels like  
you.", she purred.  
  
"Can't breathe", Ranma said.  
  
"Get away from friend Ranma, you desperate old woman.", Shampoo said  
while continually bashing the horney healer over her head with her  
bonborries. Said healer didn't seem to feel the blows for some reason.  
  
Nabiki was considering finding a large blunt object to hurt the  
healer with. How dare she do that to her friend. That was her job after all.  
She banished that thought from her mind. Where had that come from?  
  
"Pervert woman go chase crying man, not molest Ranma. He go through  
there.", Shampoo pointed to the house.  
  
"Ah airen is in there?", Lilac said.  
  
"AIREN!?!?!", the trio exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, today I was defeated in combat by that noble man.", Lilac said.  
  
"Oh no...no..no...no"," Nabiki moaned.  
  
"What's wrong?", Ranma said.  
  
"If she marries daddy. She'll be living here as my new mother.",   
Nabiki shuttered.  
  
"Daughter!!!", Lilac exclaimed as she hugged Nabiki, who handled it very  
well by fainting.  
  
"That was unexpected.", Lilac said while looking at Nabiki with a confused  
expression on her face.  
  
Ranma took Nabiki away from Lilac and laid her down gently on the grass  
brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, How sweet!! She's your fiancee isn't she?", Lilac squealed.  
  
Ranma realized he was holding Nabiki in a similar fashion to how she was  
holding him earlier when he was unconscious. He also noticed two large flaming??  
eyes staring into him from a certain tomboy who was barely being held back  
by his mother.  
  
"No, she's a friend, like Shampoo.", Ranma said not liking the look in the  
"old" healer's eyes.  
  
"Ranma is right. Shampoo and Nabiki Ranma's friends not fiancees.",   
Shampoo said. "That is Ranma's fiancee", she said pointed toward the open   
back doors.  
  
Lilac looked through the door, turned back to Shampoo and Asked, "Which  
one is it? The angry looking tomboy or the housewife??"  
  
Shampoo began to laugh.  
  
"Is tomboy.", Shampoo managed to snicker out.  
  
"How disappointing. He could do better than that. Pity you can no longer  
marry him Shampoo, you would make a much better wife.", Lilac said noticing  
a very depressed look on Shampoo's face.  
  
"Lilac shouldn't you be looking for your airen, instead of bothering  
Nabiki and Shampoo.", Ranma said sounding quite protective of the two girls.  
  
Lilac looked back toward the house and saw her quarry, or part of him  
at least, sticking out from under the couch. Then took off toward the   
house followed, at a slower pace by Shampoo, and Ranma, who was carrying  
Nabiki.  
  
Inside the house, the women there were shocked. They had just seen  
Soun Tendo, the master of the house, run through the fence in the yard, in a  
tattered gi, and run into the house and hide under the couch, where he  
was presently shaking.  
  
Kasumi was going to ask what was wrong, and why her father had not even  
bothered to remove his shoes before entering the house. There was no excuse  
for that after all. Her thinking was interrupted when what appeared to be a  
30 year old Amazon in a tight purple "teddy" came crashing through the fence  
yelling for her "Darling".  
  
Kasumi stared at the Amazon as she skidded to a halt in front of  
Ranma-chan and glomped on to her.  
  
"That is not appropriate behavior, especially given what she is   
wearing.", said Kasumi.  
  
"She looks somewhat familiar.", thought Nodoka.  
  
"That pervert!! Now he is seeing an old woman!!", exclaimed Akane.  
  
"Old!?!", thought Nodoka, as her eye began to twitch.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be enjoying it dear.", Nodoka said to Akane, as  
she saw her son turning blue from the force of Lilac's glomp.  
  
The three women then watched as Shampoo literally tried to beat the   
affectionate Amazon off of Ranma.  
  
"Its so nice of Shampoo to help her friend isn't it?", Kasumi said.  
  
Nodoka could only stare at Kasumi and wondered if the girl was really  
good at sarcasm or if Kasumi just wasn't in touch with reality.  
  
The three women then heard Lilac yell out "Daughter" and glomp onto  
Nabiki, who now appeared frozen.  
  
"What does she mean?", Akane asked somewhat panicked.  
  
Kasumi looked over at the couch, where her father was hiding and   
remembered how torn his gi was when he came racing in. She then looked over  
at what Lilac was wearing and came to a "reasonable" conclusion.  
  
"I wonder if father married that Amazon?", Kasumi wondered out loud.  
"Oh dear, that would make her our new mother."  
  
"No..no...no..no..", Akane yelled while stamping her feet and working  
herself into a world-class tantrum.  
  
The focus of her anger soon changed as she saw Ranma remove the now   
unconscious Nabiki from Lilac's grasp and lay her gently down on the ground.  
  
Nodoka had hearts in her eyes as she saw the gentle smile he gave   
Nabiki as he moved the hair out of her eyes. "They say they are just friends  
but I wonder if they are just fooling each other.", Nodoka thought.  
  
"I wish someone would hold me like that.", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
The three women then noticed that Lilac had entered the house and was in   
the process of yanking Soun out from under the couch, who was presently   
whining like a little baby. Ranma then came in carrying Nabiki, and was   
followed close behind by Shampoo.  
  
Lilac was having trouble with her airen. Soun seemed quite content under  
the couch, but Lilac would have none of this insolent behavior.  
  
"Husband come out from under there or I'll just have to join you.",  
Lilac said.  
  
She noticed him trying to sneak out the other side, grabbed one of his  
arms and yanked hard. Soun popped out like cork, the couch flipped over and  
Lilac found herself on the floor with Soun on top of her. She quickly took  
advantage of the situation.  
  
Wrapping herself around him she purred, "Now husband this is more like  
it. You should not have run away from your wife. I guess you'll just need  
to undergo "training.", Lilac said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Nodoka realized from where she had seen Lilac before and was stunned that  
the woman hadn't aged in over 20 years.  
  
"Li-chan is that you?", Nodoka asked.  
  
Lilac looked at the redhead who was staring at her and her eyes opened  
wide. "Little No-chan.", she squealed.  
  
"Kami-sama they know each other.", Ranma accidentally said out loud.  
  
Nodoka smiled at her son and said, "Lilac was my teacher and governess  
when I was younger. She taught me all about relationships and how to please  
a man.", Nodoka grinned.  
  
"So that's why mom is so weird.", thought Ranma.  
  
"Which reminds me, Ranma, you left before you could complete your   
training. Since I will now be here for quite some time, we will have  
plenty of time to practice together again.", Lilac said.  
  
"Li-chan would you, the boy is so shy, I don't think he will get  
together with Akane. Perhaps if you taught her like you taught me",  
Nodoka said.  
  
"I am not marrying that pervert.", Akane said reverting to her  
old habits.  
  
Nodoka glared at Akane and sighed.  
  
Lilac on the other hand took one look at Ranma, and burst out  
laughing, an act which was not exactly encouraging to Ranma's self  
confidence.  
  
"Oh please, Ranma a pervert? That's the most ridiculous thing I have  
ever heard. The only person I have even seen with a more pure aura  
than his, is her.", Lilac said while pointing at Kasumi, causing the poor  
girl to blush.  
  
"He turns into a girl!!", Akane yelled.  
  
Ranma looked depressed, a fact that was obvious to everyone except the  
little princess Akane.  
  
"Yes he does. Just think of the fun you two can have on your wedding  
night because of that.", Lilac said. "Besides you should feel lucky. You have  
the opportunity to have a husband who can truly understand a woman's needs.  
Well.. he will when I finish his training.", Lilac said with a smirk.  
  
Ranma remembered some of that training and could only blush in   
response, which was immediately noticed by Akane.  
  
"See the pervert is blushing, he probably even enjoys being a girl.",  
Akane said.  
  
"I don't enjoy it, but I do except it and I am not bothered by it  
anymore.", Ranma said.  
  
Everyone, except for Shampoo seemed stunned by this announcement.  
  
"About time you admit that.", said Shampoo.  
  
"What are talking about!!", yelled Akane.  
  
"While violent girl was recovering at village, Ranma was helping many  
Amazons overcome problems that they had.", Shampoo said. "He helped Azure  
to be more graceful. She was very strong warrior, but very clumsy. Ranma  
teach her to be more agile."  
  
"Ranma also help Sash to be confident, not allow herself to be picked  
on so much. Sash is very strange, prefer to read manga, watch anime, instead  
of fight. She very much picked on because of that. Ranma saved Sash from   
bully Perfume. He help teach Sash to fight better. Sash very grateful and  
she develop big crush on Ranma.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Ranma help Sugar and Spice as well. They considered old maids in   
village now, even though outside world still think they young at 25. Ranma  
talk to them, help them to understand that they not old. No need to feel  
ashamed at being single at their age. He say that many men in Japan and  
in other countries would be proud to have them as wives. They also  
falling in love with Ranma, because he treat them well.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Because I treated them well, they began to help me.", Ranma Said.  
"They, along with other amazons including Lilac helped me to accept my   
curse. There is no cure for Jusenkyo any more. The spring of drowned  
man is gone. It was gone when I saved you Akane", Ranma said looking  
at Akane sadly. "I gave up on cure to save your life."  
  
"So since I will now be a woman for half of my life I have to learn to  
accept who I am. The amazons helped me with that. My curse could have been  
worse. I could be an animal half the time." "Like pig-boy.", Ranma thought  
to himself. "So since I am a girl frequently I have to learn how to take  
care of this body in all ways.", Ranma said.  
  
"Do you consider yourself a man or a woman?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"I was born a man and raised a man. That is mainly what I consider  
myself to be. But in this body.", Ranma points to his chest, "I am a girl  
mostly.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Well even in my girl form, I still like girls, not guys. I guess that  
makes me a lesbian.", Ranma said as the group, except for Shampoo   
face-faulted.  
  
"Ranma first male lesbian in history.", Shampoo started to snicker then  
fell over and began to laugh.  
  
"All the time I was at the village not one person called me a pervert  
or made rude comments just because of my curse. One person especially knew  
what I was feeling.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma talk about Chocolate yes?", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Who is Chocolate?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"She is my granddaughter No-chan.", Lilac said. "She is about your age now  
with 2 daughters and a son of her own, something she thought she would never  
have thanks to her curse.", Lilac said.  
  
"How is she cursed?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"When she was very young, she fell in spring of drowned boy. This was very  
traumatizing for her. To suddenly find herself a boy, which were considered   
to be weak and stupid, something that Amazon women are supposed to protect, was  
almost too much for her to handle. It took almost 2 weeks for her to come out  
of her house, and even then she wouldn't talk to anyone, except for her  
family.", Lilac said.  
  
"Chocolate became a little more accepting of her curse as time went on,   
until she started to become a woman that is. Going through puberty as one sex  
is hard enough. Have to go through it effectively twice is horrible. She   
started to be teased again. You know how cruel teenagers can be when they  
are around someone whom they think is different than they are.", Lilac said.  
  
"She started to spend most of her time at home again. She even refused  
to participate in her first tournament. We were all very worried for her  
until one day she came home with a smile on her face, something we had not  
seen in months. She told us that a boy had asked her out, and he did not  
care about her curse. His name was Pine, and he was the son of one of the  
village merchants. He had gone to school with Chocolate for many years,  
but he had never really spoken to her until recently, because he was not  
a warrior and he did not think that Chocolate would want to speak to him.  
It turns out he had a crush on her, and had only recently gotten the   
nerve to speak to her.", Lilac said.  
  
"As they started to go out, some of the others teens made fun of them,  
usually in the form of insults to Chocolates and Pines sexual preferences.  
They did not care though, in fact 6 months after they met, they got married.  
As you may have guessed, Chocolate did not put up much of fight when Pine  
challenged her. Sigh.... Just like my Douglas and I....", Lilac sighed.  
  
"Oh no, Shampoo definitely not want to hear more Douglas stories.   
Whole village sick of stories.", Shampoo thought.  
  
"Do you see what I am trying to say daughter?", Lilac said to Akane.  
  
"I am not your daughter!!", Akane yelled.  
  
"You didn't answer my question.", Lilac said as she put her face right  
in front of Akane's.  
  
Akane looked nervous and shaked her head to the side.  
  
"What I am trying to saw daughter is that you should not judge a person  
by something as minor as a curse. You judge them for who they are. Does  
Ranma's curse make him any less of a person? I don't think so. If you want to  
be with him you will have to accept him girl form and all. That includes  
showing him some affection in both forms.", Lilac said.  
  
"I can't be close to him when he is like that. Its improper and   
unclean.", Akane said.  
  
"Where did you get such a ridiculous idea daughter?", Lilac asked.  
  
"From daddy.", Akane said.  
  
Lilac turned to stare at her husband.  
  
"Would you care to explain this darling.", Lilac said in tense tone,  
making her sound almost like a certain green haired oni girl.  
  
When Soun refused to elaborate Kasumi gave Lilac a brief description   
on his past actions involving Akane and Ayumi.  
  
"Husband, that is disgraceful behavior. If you did such a thing back at  
the village you would be punished severely.", Lilac scolded Soun.  
  
"I do not have to explain myself to you and I am not your husband.", Soun  
said showing a rare display of courage.  
  
"You defeated me in combat so your my husband.", Lilac said.  
  
"I am afraid for once the crying fool is right.", a new voice spoke out.  
  
Everyone turned toward where the voice came from and they saw Cologne  
pogoing into the room.  
  
"What are you talking about Cologne-chan?", Lilac asked.  
  
"If you married this man, his daughters would become amazons as well  
would they not?", Cologne asked  
  
"Yes they would, but what does that have to do with it?", Lilac asked.  
  
"Ranma is suppose to marry one of those daughters, and he would become an  
Amazon through marriage, but he has been forbidden from marrying any Jusenkyo  
Amazon or even entering the village.", Cologne said. "Ranma would have to give  
up his engagement to Akane before you would be allowed to marry,(cringe), Soun  
Tendo.", Cologne said.  
  
"There is another way.", Lilac said.  
  
"True, you could leave the tribe, but that would be mistake. You would   
be abandoning your friends and family forever.", Cologne said.  
  
"There is one more choice. I could form a new tribe. After all I already  
have several prospective members in mind.", Lilac said.  
  
"In order to that you need permission from the council or you must   
defeat the junior elder of the tribe. The council would not give that   
permission to you and quite frankly Lilac you are no match for an Elder.",  
Cologne said.  
  
"I am allowed to pick a champion in my place am I not?", Lilac said  
while grinning.  
  
Cologne sighed, she knew where this was going.  
  
"I select Ranma to be my champion.", Lilac said.  
  
"You want me to fight for you?", Ranma ask in a nervous tone.  
  
"Won't you do this one small favor for your teacher, Ranma dear?",  
Lilac said while giving her most kawaii look and holding her arms close to  
her chest. A very affective gesture considering what she wasn't wearing.  
  
Cologne saw Ranma's eyes glaze over as Lilac just about shoved her   
cleavage in his face. Ranma appeared to be blushing as red as his hair was  
presently.  
  
"Lilac, put on some clothes, you are distracting the boy.", Cologne   
chided the healer.  
  
Shampoo was muttering something about desperate pervert healers, and   
Akane looked like she wanted to hit Ranma for him "flirting" with Lilac.  
  
Lilac looked down and noticed something was missing. She reached out  
behind her pulled a knee length Chinese dress from out of nowhere.  
  
"How silly of me.", she grinned. "I didn't even realize I had left my   
dress at that nice doctor's office. Such a friendly man.", Lilac teased.  
  
  
  
Turning towards the sound, everyone noticed that Kasumi had somehow managed  
to crush the teapot that she was carrying.  
  
"Oh my how did that happen?", she asked as everyone was staring at her.  
  
"How indeed.", Lilac said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ranma I wish to speak to you alone, outside.", Cologne said as she pogoed  
out the back door on her staff.  
  
Once they were outside, Cologne turned to Ranma and said, "Ranma how do you  
feel about Lilac marrying that man?" She pointed to Soun and had a distasteful  
look on her face. "If you married one of his daughters, Lilac would be your  
mother-in-law, as well as your teacher. You would be around her quite a bit I   
would Imagine."  
  
"It is her business who she marries, but I don't know how she would get  
along with Nabiki and Akane. Nabiki seems a little cold toward her and Akane  
almost hates Lilac. I guess its because Lilac doesn't let get her away with  
misbehaving like her father does. She is a little strange at times, but who am   
I judge.", Ranma said.  
  
"When I was in the village I noticed her taking care of the few  
patients she had at the time. She was always kind to them. She spent hours  
talking to them, when she didn't need to be by their sides. When she is around  
Chocolate and her children Lilac almost seems like another person. I guess   
she flirts so much, because she is lonely. She told me more "Douglas" stories  
than I care to remember, but since he died 50 years ago, the stories about  
him that she keeps in her heart are no longer enough. She needs to be with   
someone.", Ranma said.  
  
"That's surprisingly insightful for you.", Cologne teased Ranma.  
  
"I have Chocolate and even Sash to thank for that.", Ranma said.  
  
"Chocolate I can see, but Sash?? What could you learn from that girl?",  
Cologne said.  
  
"Sash is a very sweet girl, and has a rather naive and romantic outlook  
on life. I guess that is what happens when you spend most of your time  
reading all those romance mangas. She is quite good at figuring out who   
would make the best partner for whom.", Ranma said.  
  
"How do you feel about Shampoo? I want complete honesty with this   
question. No more waffling on this.", Cologne said.  
  
"I like being around Shampoo more now that we are friends. When we were  
fiancee's all we ever did was fight and chase one another. We never had time  
to be friends or anything else. She was so obsessed with me being her "airen"  
that we never got the chance to know one another. We are much closer as   
friends and I care a great deal about her, but we can never be married.   
I have to uphold an honor pledge between our Akane's and my family.",  
Ranma said, sounding a little wistful.  
  
"Poor boy sounds like he is not as happy with Akane as he used to be. But  
I can not interfere anymore. It is no longer tribal business. Shampoo still loves  
home and he might even growing more fond of her, and from what Shampoo said   
earlier, he might even be falling for Nabiki as well.", thought Cologne.  
  
"From what you have just said, you have made my next decision much   
easier to make.", Cologne said.  
  
"What??", said Ranma.  
  
"In order for Lilac to form a new tribe, she must defeat the old  
tribes junior elder. Now since Bea De is injured the honor would go to me  
to fight for my tribe, unless I deem Lilac and her champion worthy of  
forming a new tribe. From what you have just told me, I feel you are more  
than worthy. As for Lilac, she is a little too....flighty... to a leader  
by herself, so I have decided that Shampoo and I will be part of the  
new tribe as well.", Cologne said with a grin.   
  
"You would give up your home and tribe to stay here?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I have spent over 300 years at the village. I have seen all there  
is to see there. It is time for a "change of pace" as they say. Now lets  
go inform Lilac of this decision.", Cologne said.  
  
They made their way back into the house and sat down in front of Lilac,  
who was presently trying to get her airen to loosen up much his chagrin and  
Akane's ire.  
  
"So when will the challenge take place?", Lilac asked.  
  
"There will be no match, I have decided that the Champion, Ranma, far  
exceeds the honor and skill requirement to form a new tribe, but since he is  
unskilled in leadership, and You Lilac haven proven to be somewhat flighty in   
the past a more mature presence was needed. So I intend to help you start  
your new tribe and Shampoo and Mousse will be help to assist as well.",  
Cologne said.  
  
"Figures you would stay here and ruin my fun.", Lilac pouted.  
  
Cologne grinned.  
  
"But why are you letting that fool Mousse stay here, he will only   
report what he sees back to that ol' buzzard Bea de.", Lilac said.  
  
"While he is spying on us, We will be spying on him. Who do you think  
will be better at learning each others' secret, Mousse or us.", Cologne said  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who is "Bead"?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"She was the present head of the council of elders at the village, until  
her accident.", Ranma said.  
  
"What accident?", Nabiki asked.  
  
Shampoo decided to answer this question, "Bea de is very old, very stubborn  
Amazon. She no want to change ways ever. She think all males should be used as  
slaves or breeding stock. Males stronger than Amazon females should be killed.  
She try to attack Ranma when he come to village after fighting phoenix king.  
She sense his strong ki, attack without warning or challenge. Ranma was   
carrying pervert girl Akane into village. He sense attack and respond. He   
send elder flying through 3 huts and imbed 2 feet into challenge log. Elder  
was very hurt, broken arm, broken leg, 3 broken ribs. Elder probably still  
recovering.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Other elders not very happy with Bea de. Ranma save village from   
becoming slaves to Phoenix people. To attack without challenge sign of  
being coward. Bea de may lose place on council to another. She very mad at  
Ranma, swear revenge as we leave village 2 weeks later. Shampoo think she  
responsible for having Ranma banned.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Since I am now the leader of a new Japanese Amazon tribe, it falls to me  
to put forth some rules for the tribe members. First, men and women will be  
treated equally in this tribe. I will not suffer fools like Bea De ever  
being in this tribe. Attitudes such as hers will lead to a tribe's   
extinction. Second, Ranma will be the co-leader of the tribe, with Cologne  
being his advisor", Lilac said while grinning evilly. "Third, there shall be no  
kiss of death. The kiss of marriage though is quite acceptable.", Lilac grinned.  
  
"You want me to help lead?", Ranma asked while looking quite confused.  
  
"You have the strength and power to be a leader, but you lack the  
wisdom and experience. Though it pains me to admit it, Cologne has such  
experience.", Lilac said while Cologne was now grinning.  
  
"My daughters and Shampoo will become the first of a new generation  
of warriors for this tribe. I would also like to offer No-chan a position  
in the tribe as a "Kensei", I believe the Japanese word for it is.", Lilac  
said, as Nodoka grinned. "You would be in charge of all armed combat  
training in the tribe No-chan.", Lilac said.  
  
"You honor me, but what about my husband?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Lilac looked thoughtful and said, "No, I see no use for panda-man  
thief in the tribe." "Since he is your husband he would be considered an  
associate of the tribe, but he would no say in tribal affairs. He lacks  
the wisdom for such a duty, which is why it is up to me, and hopefully, you as  
well No-chan to fill in the gaps in Ranma's education.", Lilac said  
  
"Well now that it seems I shall be staying here with my husband and  
daughters we should continue our training Ranma.", Lilac said.  
  
"You are not our mother!", Akane yelled out again, as Lilac seemed  
to ignore her.  
  
"So have you been practicing anything I have taught you since you   
left the village?", Lilac asked Ranma.  
  
"I managed to heal Nabiki's leg after she was attacked, but the cure  
still hurt. It wasn't painless like you said it would.", Ranma said.  
  
Lilac frowned, "You never had the chance for me to teach you the full  
technique. The version I taught you used some "shortcuts". It heals, but as  
you saw it has a few side affects. Now they we have the time I will show  
you the full technique. Knowing you, it should take no more than a couple of  
hours."  
  
"Did you try any other techniques?", Lilac said.  
  
"I tried the massage techniques you showed, but they...Um...had a strange  
effect on Nabiki and Kasumi. I am not sure I can describe, they seemed both   
relaxed and tense at the same time.", Ranma said sounding a little confused.  
  
"Perhaps if you can demonstrate them again on someone. Akane dear, be a   
good daughter and come over here.", Lilac said.  
  
Akane looked up at Lilac and frowned, "You are not using me for your  
perverted massages, have him practice on Shampoo for all I care.", Akane  
ranted as everyone seemed to look at her in pity.  
  
"Shampoo help, unlike stupid Akane, Shampoo trust friend Ranma. Know he  
never do anything to take advantage of Shampoo. Pity Akane no realize that.",  
Shampoo said.  
  
Shampoo sat in front of Ranma with her back to him. Ranma began to   
massage Shampoo's shoulders. Nothing seemed out of place, until 20 seconds  
into the massage Shampoo seemed to stiffen briefly then relax and let out a  
very quiet moan.  
  
"Ah, so that's what he is doing wrong, or right depending on how you   
look at it.", Lilac thought to herself.  
  
Lilac noticed that Cologne also seemed to realize what Ranma was   
actually doing and Kasumi and Nabiki seemed to be blushing.  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps those two would make a better wives for Ranma, than  
Akane. After all my pupil deserves somewhat appropriate for his status as  
co-leader of the new tribe.", Lilac thought to herself.  
  
"You can stop now Ranma, I am afraid you are relaxing Shampoo a little  
too much.", Lilac said as she saw that Shampoo had been sliding forward during   
the massage and her head was now almost in Ranma's lap.  
  
"Shampoo no mind. Ranma can take much time as he want to practice.",  
Shampoo said almost in a daze.  
  
"You are doing the massage correctly, or rather you are doing them both  
correctly. You seemed to have added an extra element into the massage. Not only  
are you relaxing them, but you are also hitting their pleasure points at the   
same time.", Lilac said.  
  
"Huh!", Ranma said while looking a little startled.  
  
"You are 'turning them on' dear", Lilac said with a grin.  
  
"Oh my, no wonder it felt so good.", Kasumi said as everyone turned to   
look at her and noticed how red she had become.  
  
"Ranma, you pervert, how dare you molest my sisters.", Akane said  
while pulling out another mallet.  
  
"Daughter, stop acting so childish. Ranma did not molest your sisters.  
They merely experienced an unexpected side effect of the massage.", Lilac  
said while grinning.  
  
"A very nice side effect.", Nabiki and Shampoo thought at the same  
time, while Kasumi did nothing but smile slightly.  
  
"Oh I know why you are upset, my little Akane-chan, you are jealous  
that Ranma has not shown you such affection yet. Ranma, come here and   
snuggle with your fiancee.", Lilac said.  
  
"I am not snuggling or doing anything else with her, I mean him.   
I don't care who he is with.", Akane said.  
  
"If that is true then why do always strike out at him when he is with  
another girl, even if it is just talking to her. Are you that insecure?  
I believe that you do care for him, maybe even love him. I've seen the  
looks you give when he isn't paying attention. Looks I might add  
that are given to both is forms.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Is this true daughter. Oh joy, now the houses can be joined.", Soun  
said as he started his happy dance. "We must called the priest at once   
Genma. Genma?", Soun said as he looked around for his friend who didn't  
seem to be present at the moment. "Now where could he have gone?"  
  
"Hmmmm, just as I suspected. Make any mention of Ranma and Akane  
possibly liking each other and those two fools immediately start planning a  
wedding. No wonder they fight all the time.", Lilac thought to herself.  
  
A loud thump was heard behind everyone. As they turned around they saw  
Genma prying itself out of an indentation in the floor. Behind the fool they  
saw a smirking Ranma-chan.  
  
"I saw pop trying to sneak out as Akane was arguing with Lilac.  
I thought he should stay and here what everyone thinks about the so-called  
joining of the schools.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean son?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Pops has never done anything for anybody except himself. The whole  
joining of the schools was done so that he could marry me off to one of  
Mr. Tendo's daughters, then he and pop could retire and live off of my  
and my wife's hard work. Not that I am surprised by this. The whole ten year  
training trip was like this. Pops teaching me to steal and telling me it was  
a game so he would never have to pay for anything. Any food that I stole  
pops always took. I was half starving most of the time.", Ranma said  
  
Genma began to sweat as he noticed his wife staring at him and  
fingering her katana.  
  
"You already know about all the times he engaged me to probably dozens  
of girls and the problems this has caused. Of course he never intended to   
honor any of these. If he did that I would have to be around these girls and  
he wouldn't allow that to happen because of his belief that all girls are weak  
and stupid and only interfere with the art.", Ranma said.  
  
Genma now noticed he had a few amazons glaring at him, two of which could  
easily turn him into a panda rug if they wanted to.  
  
"Then there were the insane training techniques, such as ocean born, the  
touch soul, and the neko....neko ken.", Ranma stuttered out. Up until last week  
I just thought pops was stupid for using these techniques, but I learned  
differently. Last week I overheard pops telling Mr. Tendo how disappointed he was  
in how I was now being able to resist the neko-ken a little and how little chance  
he had, to have me in my feral state when the old pervert was around. I first  
thought he wanted me to defeat the "master" so I would take over the school.  
As it turns out though he wanted me to defeat the old pervert because he was  
scared of him, and with him out of the way pops and Mr. Tendo could run the  
school however they wanted, never mind what was best for anyone else.", Ranma  
said with a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"This is why you are not fit to lead the school, you cry like a little  
girl. I have half a mind to..." . Genma found his speech   
interrupted when 2 bonborries smashed him into the floor.  
  
"Panda man right about one thing, he do have half mind, if that.",   
Shampoo said while glaring at a now flattened Genma.  
  
Lilac lifted the flattened Genma pancake off the ground and spoke  
menacingly in to his face, "What you and darling will do now is reopen the  
school and start teaching a new group of students. You will work and work  
hard, so that you can support your families. I will not have my daughter  
support this family and I doubt No-chan wants Ranma to support herself and  
you. Besides I am sure that Ranma and Nabiki would much rather use the money  
from their jobs to save up for college or spend a little on themselves   
instead."  
  
"Boy how dare you hold out on your father after all I've done for you.  
Oh such an ungrateful son I have", Genma said while crocodile tears flowed  
from his eyes.  
  
"After all you have done for, or rather done to me, you are lucky I   
still even speak to you. Besides, if you need money so bad, get a job. I'm sure  
mom would appreciate it. Kami-sama knows how difficult it must have been for her  
to support herself and keep the house for 10 years.", Ranma said glaring at his  
father.  
  
"Now I think it is best is Genma move back into the Saotome home with   
No-chan. I am sure they have a lot of catching up to do. I'll keep darling  
here company so he won't get lonely.", Lilac grinned and Soun whimpered.  
  
"I would like Ranma to stay here to further his training and to start  
teaching all my daughters at least some of the art. Since they are now amazons  
it would not appropriate for them to not be able to defend themselves.",  
Lilac said. "I would prefer, Ranma that you do not use any of your father's  
more unique training methods", Lilac said.  
  
"Don't worry I am not as stupid as he is.", Ranma said.  
  
Genma was about to respond to the latest insult against him, when he  
found himself being dragged out by Nodoka.  
  
"Come husband, it is time for us to go now, there are many chores that need  
to be done now that you are coming home. "Nodoka said while Genma only whimpered  
in response.  
  
"Shampoo and I should be going as well. It is not wise to leave Mousse by   
himself for too long.", Cologne said as she and Shampoo began to leave. "One  
more thing I shall send Shampoo back tomorrow for more training. It is about  
time she start learning chi manipulation.", Cologne said.  
  
"Shampoo also need to practice grappling and wrestling. Maybe Ranma  
help Shampoo with that as well.", Shampoo said with a grin while  
looking at Akane.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and said, "Now behave yourself or I won't use   
you to practice my massage techniques anymore."  
  
Shampoo pretended to pout and said, "Ranma so cruel to poor Shampoo."  
  
After the amazons left Akane stomped up to Ranma and said, "How could   
you flirt with Chinese bimbo still, you are not her fiancee anymore."  
  
"Just because I now flirt with Shampoo and even Nabiki now, does not   
that I want to marry them. When I was in the village 2 months ago, Lilac   
and the others taught me that flirting among friends and sometimes even  
strangers is fun. You should try it sometimes, and it a lot better way to   
get to know someone then yelling at them, insulting them and throwing  
large blunt objects at them, know what I mean.", Ranma said.  
  
"Fine!, then flirt with them if you want, I could care less!", Akane  
yelled as she glared at everyone in the room.  
  
"And people say I'm clueless.", Ranma snorted.  
  
"Don't be too mad at Akane, Ranma, she is just under a lot of stress  
because of what happened. I think she feels a little betrayed that Lilac  
wants to be our new mother and father has not strongly resisted her.", Kasumi  
said.  
  
"Amazons tend to be rather hard to resist. You know how long it took  
to get Shampoo to see me as a friend and not a fiancee.", Ranma said.  
"Besides Lilac wouldn't be that bad of a mother. I mean sure she is a little  
immature and a pervert...."  
  
"Gee, thank you.", Lilac said, then stuck her tongue out at Ranma.  
  
"But she is also a very sweet and caring woman. I saw the way she cared  
for her patients. She even treated the males of the village with kindness and  
respect and not many Amazon women do that. I know she will be good mother  
for you.", Ranma said while looking over at Lilac, who was looking back at  
him with her silvery eyes wide open shimmering with tears.  
  
"Oh no I over did it again...urk...", thought Ranma as Lilac picked up   
the little redhead and started tossing her around like large rag doll.  
  
"Oh what a sweet son and daughter-in-law you will be Ranma-chan!",   
Lilac exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that's right.", Ranma realized. "If I marry Nab..I mean Akane, Lilac  
will be my mother-in-law."  
  
Nabiki was watching her friend being thrown around in the air and   
seemed quite amused by it, but she needed for the little game to stop. After  
all Ranma was going to have a busy day tomorrow with the martial arts practice  
the had to start. The dance was only 2 months away as well, and they had not  
even started to practice for that yet. She tried calling out to them to get  
them to stop. That failing miserably, she tried a new tactic.  
  
"Oh mother!", Nabiki said in as sweet of a voice as she could manage.  
  
Lilac stopped and turned to smile at Nabiki.  
  
"What is it daughter?", she said in an equally sweet voice causing  
Akane to choke then start mumbling something about evil stepmothers.  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to stop playing with Ranma-chan now. Tomorrow  
is going to be a long day, what with our new training and the dance lessons  
Ranma said he would give me before the prom.", Nabiki said.  
  
"A prom?? What is that Nabiki dear?", Lilac asked.  
  
Nabiki gave Lilac a brief explanation of the significance of the dance   
and how Ranma ended being her date.  
  
Lilac beamed at Ranma, "It is very sweet of you to take Nabiki to the  
prom, but since it is a formal occasion and you are both now Amazons I must to  
get to work on appropriate dresses for each of you."  
  
"I am not wearing a dress to the prom.", Ranma said sounding somewhat  
horrified at the proposition.  
  
"Oh so you are going in your male form then?", Lilac asked surprised.  
After all it made no difference to her, and Ranma and Nabiki would have looked  
so cute in matching outfits.  
  
"I think it is best if Ranma goes to the dance as a male. There are enough  
rumors circulating about his friendship with me as it is.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well then if that is the case then there is only one thing to do.", Lilac  
said as she walked over to Ranma. pulled a thermos from out of no where and   
dumped it over her, now his head.  
  
"Well I am glad to see that your male form is just as cute as your female   
form. Now go stand over next to Nabiki. I have to see how you look together  
before I can have your outfits delivered.", Lilac said.  
  
"Outfits?", Ranma and Nabiki replied.  
  
"Of course dears. You are going as representatives of your tribe. You  
have to look your best. That includes the proper outfits and ceremonial  
weapons as well.", Lilac said.  
  
"I don't think weapons are allowed at the dance.", Ranma said trying  
to imagine what weird combination of Amazon outfit and weapon ensemble his  
crazy sensei would come up with.  
  
"Sigh, such a primitive culture. Well I guess these will have to do  
then.", Lilac said as pull 2 daggers in jewel-encrusted scabbards from out  
of no where.  
  
Nabiki was staring at the jewels and practically drooling. Lilac  
noticed Nabiki's reaction and said, "Yes dear they are real jewels, and no  
you can not sell them. They belong to the tribe to used form special  
occasions, like this "prom", they are not to bartered or sold for any  
reason, alright?", Lilac said.   
  
Lilac began to talk about what sort of outfits would be appropriate  
for the occasion when Nabiki mentioned that she already had a dress.   
  
Lilac asked to see the dress and brought Ranma along for his opinion  
as well.  
  
Lilac looked at the dress and grimaced, "That dress seems awfully  
conservative, and I am not sure about the color."  
  
"I kind of like the color, it goes with Nabiki's brown hair and eyes  
quite well.", Ranma said as Nabiki blushed. A fact that wasn't lost on Lilac.  
  
"Since when did you become an expert at fashion?", Lilac asked while  
grinning.  
  
"It was one of mom's weird ideas. Since I end up being in my girl form  
half the time she thinks I should "dress like a lady.", Ranma said while  
shaking his head.  
  
Nabiki smiled and said, "Well did say how well the green dress went  
with your girl form's red hair didn't you?"  
  
"Yes that would look rather nice. You sure you don't want to go in your  
girl form?", Lilac teased.  
  
The next month went by quite quickly. Soun had stopped complaining about  
Lilac being his wife after the first week. Ranma suspected it had something to  
do with the fact that he now seemed to get up last in the morning and often  
had a goofy grin on his face, but he didn't like to think about that too much.  
  
Ranma started all the girls on their new martial arts practices. Nabiki's  
knee had healed perfectly and she was proving to be quite skilled at speed   
techniques. Akane couldn't touch her if she tried. A fact that she complained  
about constantly. Akane complained that she wasn't being taught as much as  
the others. This wasn't true of course. The fact was, her sisters were  
simply more patient and had more natural skill than she did.   
  
Two weeks into the training Ranma seemed to become quieter around   
everyone. He was especially quiet around Akane. He would always say that  
nothing was wrong but Nabiki had her suspicions that maybe he and Akane had  
another fight and she probably insulted him again, He was also wearing his  
hair lower over his forehead than he did before. Nabiki thought his hair  
looked better the other way.  
  
At the end of the month, Ranma told everyone that they were ready to   
begin basic chi techniques, except for Akane that is. She had still not  
mastered the proper meditation techniques it took to access one's chi  
consciously. All she could still doing is summon that ridiculous mallet.  
When she tried to use it on Ranma, Lilac would stop her. One time even  
Nabiki stopped her, surprising Akane.  
  
The next morning found Ranma, Lilac and the three sisters continuing  
their new martial arts practice. Everyone seemed awake except for Nabiki who  
didn't like the idea of getting up at six, even though Ranma and Lilac had been  
up since five practicing Ranma's new healing techniques. Shampoo also came by   
to practice with her new tribe.  
  
After a short 2 hour practice Nabiki was almost too sore to move and   
even Akane was not in much better shape. What was surprising though was that  
Kasumi didn't seemed to be affected much at all. She seemed to be in much  
better shape than anyone thought. Chi techniques usually were very draining,  
but Kasumi seemed to on the road to mastering them with ease.  
  
Ranma walked over to Nabiki to help her up off the grass, where she was  
laying down...asleep?!?!.  
  
"Nope this won't do at all.", Ranma said while trying to shake Nabiki   
awake.  
  
"Go away.", the semi-conscious girl said.  
  
"If you don't get up I will have to carry you to school over my shoulder  
like an oversized sack of rice.", Ranma said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare.", Nabiki said in a low growl.  
  
Ranma only smirked at her in response.  
  
"Sadistic bastard.", she said as she got up and made her way toward the  
furo.  
  
"Don't forget we have to start your dance training as well after school  
today.", Ranma said. He was surprised they had been so busy the past two months  
with work and the new tribe, they hadn't been able to start till now.  
  
As Nabiki went into the furo to wash up Lilac asked to speak to Shampoo  
privately in the now empty dojo.  
  
"What pervert woman want?", Shampoo said.  
  
"Shampoo dear, we are alone here now, you do not have to use that silly  
accent.", Lilac said.  
  
Shampoo seemed surprised by this but decided to ignore it for now.  
  
"Very well, what do you speak to me about?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I have noticed the growing friendship between you and my student and I   
approve. Ranma needs friends who will listen to him without always growing  
angry and hitting him with any available blunt object. He will never defend  
himself from such attacks, why I do not know. For some reason he seems to   
love that girl. Cologne told me earlier how you have been standing up to   
Akane and even her father regarding Ranma, because of this, I had a little  
present delivered for you from the village.", Lilac said handing Shampoo a   
small sealed wooden cask.  
  
"What is this?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Water from the spring of drowned girl. Cologne had one keg of it left  
in her home in the village. She was going to use it on you once you proved  
your worth to the tribe again.", Lilac said.  
  
Shampoo's eyes opened wide and she said in an almost giddy voice, "Now I   
can near Ranma and never turn into a cat again. He will no longer be scared  
of me." Her face turned a little sad and she said, "Pity I can no longer be  
his fiancee again."  
  
"You can still be his friend, and finding a friend you can trust and  
confide in is often more precious than finding a fiancee or a lover.", Lilac  
said while breaking the wooden cask over Shampoo's head.  
  
Shampoo cringed for a moment until she noticed that the water had  
caused to become.....wet. She looked at herself. She was still human.  
A very cold and wet human now, but not a cat any longer.  
  
"Now go get cleaned up in the furo. I'm sure Nabiki wont mind, and you  
can use one my spare dresses. It maybe a little long on you, but that's ok, after  
all you don't want you flashing any of the boys at school now do we.", Lilac  
said with a grin on her face.  
  
Nabiki was relaxing in the furo thinking about her training session with   
Ranma. Although she had felt this sore in years, she did like training with  
him. How he held her close when they practiced throws. How he smiled when she  
finished a particular kata, with more grace than Akane showed. How cute he was  
in both boy and girl form.   
  
"I wonder if I made a mistake by pushing him off on Akane those years   
ago.", she thought to herself. "No he is a friend, and I wont jeopardize that.  
The last thing he wants is another girl chasing him..." "Ranma..", she said  
the last out loud as the furo door opened and in stepped Shampoo.  
  
"Old pervert healer say is ok for Shampoo to clean up here since   
Shampoo no have time to run to cafe and wash before being late to school.",  
Shampoo said.  
  
"Careful that old pervert is my new mother.", Nabiki said in mock  
severity.  
  
"Shampoo know and Shampoo give deepest condolences.", Shampoo said  
while Nabiki giggled.  
  
Shampoo quickly finished having a cold rinse and got into the furo with  
Nabiki. Nabiki moved over and made room for Shampoo.  
  
Nabiki's eyes were wide. Shampoo didn't turn into a cat?!?!  
  
Shampoo saw Nabiki staring at her and said, "Nabiki like what she see?,   
or you just surprised Shampoo no turn into cat anymore?"  
  
"How?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Great grandmother keep some spring of drowned girl water in home back in  
village. Shampoo not aware of this till now. Was saving it till Shampoo proved  
worth to tribe. Since Shampoo been nice friend to Ranma, great grandmother  
give water to old pervert healer to give to Shampoo.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Shampoo heard you mention Ranma's name when Shampoo enter. Nabiki seem  
sad. Can Shampoo help friend Nabiki. Shampoo promise not to tell anyone what  
Nabiki tell her.", Shampoo said.   
  
"Shampoo guess that maybe Nabiki developing feelings for Ranma, but not  
to tell him because he engaged to sister.", Shampoo said while Nabiki's mouth  
dropped open.  
  
"Were friends now, and he doesn't want another fiancee.", Nabiki said with  
a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"Since Nabiki share secret with Shampoo, Shampoo share two secrets with   
friend Nabiki", Shampoo said.  
  
"The first being, I do not have to speak like some air-headed bimbo unless  
I choose too.", Shampoo said in perfect Japanese.  
  
Nabiki stared and started to speak, but Shampoo anticipated her question.  
  
"Why do I pretend to be the "bimbo Chinese girl". Simple, people are not  
afraid to speak freely around someone they consider someone too stupid to   
understand what they are saying, and people in this land seem to more at ease  
around girls they consider less intelligent than themselves. Smart girls  
seem to intimidate them. I believe you know that feeling well.", Shampoo said.  
  
Nabiki nodded sadly.  
  
"The second secret is.."  
  
"That you also still have feelings for Ranma.", Nabiki finished for  
Shampoo.  
  
"You and I both seem to be wearing our hearts on our sleeves around   
here lately.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I wasted two years of my life chasing after Ranma like he was some sort  
of carnival prize to be won. Perhaps if I took the time to get to know him  
from the start I might have had a chance, but now I am glad I am his friend.  
I can still flirt and tease him, even if nothing will ever become of it.",  
Shampoo said sadly.  
  
Nabiki wiped a tear away from Shampoo's eye.  
  
"The worst thing is seeing Akane continually beat upon Ranma. He will  
never fight back, either out of pride or some sense of honor. I have never  
seen him strike out at anyone in anger, the way my sister does. What can I do  
to stop it though. If I shown any concern of affection toward our stupid  
fathers may decide to engage me to him, then he will want nothing more to do  
with me. Maybe Lilac can do something now that she is living here, but I   
don't know.", Nabiki said sadly as Shampoo then wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
They continued to talk when they heard the furo door open and in   
stepped Ranma-chan. He took one look at Nabiki and Shampoo in the furo  
together, "eeped" and dropped the washcloth he was carrying ruining  
what little modesty he could preserve.  
  
"Oh Ranma is natural redhead.", Shampoo said teasingly.  
  
"Eep", said Ranma again.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, Ranma. Its not like we haven't seen each this  
way before.", Shampoo purred without any trace of her usual accent.  
  
"Lilac said furo empty.", Ranma squeaked out.  
  
Shampoo smiled and said, "That's ok Ranma, there is nothing wrong with   
Amazon sisters taking bath together, even if "sister" is really "brother."  
  
As Shampoo was talking to Ranma her hand brushed against the cold water handle  
for the shower drenching her and Ranma. Ranma leaped back into the corner of the  
room expecting to now see a small white and purple cat.  
  
"You're not a cat anymore?", Ranma said sounding quite confused.  
  
"Lilac gave the cure for my curse. I no longer have to worry about being  
a cat again or scaring you.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Can she..."  
  
"No Ranma, she can not cure your curse. There is no more spring of drowned  
boy water.", Shampoo said.  
  
Shampoo went to wipe some of Ranma's wet hair out of her eyes, but Ranma  
seemed to cringe as Shampoo did so.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?", Shampoo asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I thought you were going to hit me.", the little redhead said.  
  
"Why would you think that?", Shampoo asked shocked by what Ranma said.  
  
"That's what Akane always does when she is in the furo and I walk in   
on her. That or kick me through the ceiling, slam my face into the floor,  
hit me with something. I hope my face doesn't get cut anymore though.",  
Ranma said sadly.  
  
"What?!?", Shampoo and Nabiki exclaimed.  
  
Ranma lifted up her bangs and showed them a scar that ran across the  
top part of her forehead for a couple of inches.  
  
Both gasped aloud at what Ranma showed them.  
  
"How did it happen?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I walked in on Akane in the furo about 2 weeks ago. She was mad as   
usual but before she could say anything I quickly apologized and told her  
she had no reason to be mad or embarrassed. After all any guy would be  
glad to such a cute fiancee. She actually smiled at me. I then asked her if   
she thought I was cute. She started to respond then noticed I was in my girl  
form and her expression darkened. I have never seen anyone look so mad. I  
began to back away and asked her what's wrong. She grabbed me by the back of my  
hair and told me that how dare I think of her as being that way. She said I   
would never be such an unclean dishonorable pervert like I was. Then she  
slammed my face into the bathroom mirror shattering it. She them stormed out  
without even check to see if I was injured or not.", Ranma said.  
  
"Grrr... Shampoo go use violent girl's head for batting practice.",   
Shampoo said accidentally slipping back into her "pigeon" Japanese.  
  
Ranma reach out to Shampoo and said, "No don't hurt her Shampoo,  
I'm sure it was just an accident. Besides it really didn't hurt  
that much.." "At least until I had to pull the glass out.", Ranma mumbled  
the last part.  
  
"What was that Ranma?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"It's nothing, never mind. Stupid girl form makes me all emotional. I  
shouldn't have said anything anyway. Besides its my fault anyway. If I wasn't  
such a pervert Akane would be nicer to me. After all she wouldn't insult me and  
hit me for no reason would she? So it must be something I did to make her angry  
at me.", Ranma said.  
  
Ranma noticed the concerned looks on Nabiki's and Shampoo's faces and  
said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides school is going to start  
soon and I haven't used the furo yet. Not to mention the fact that we still  
haven't explained to everyone at school why we are now part of a new  
Amazon tribe and who Nabiki's new mother is.", Ranma said.  
  
"Alright Ranma, Nabiki said, but this discussion isn't over.", Nabiki  
said as she left for the changing room.  
  
Ranma normally did not consider himself a perverted person, but for  
some reason he couldn't stop himself from staring at Nabiki as she got out  
of the furo. He usually didn't care about such things. He has seen himself,  
not to mention Shampoo naked dozens of times, from when she used to ambush  
him in the furo. So why was Nabiki causing his girl form to feel and react  
in quite an embarrassing manner at the moment.  
  
Nabiki noticed Ranma looking at her and approached Ranma who seemed  
inching back slightly.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you Ranma-chan.", Nabiki said while kneeling down  
in front of Ranma. "I am flattered that you think I am attractive, but we are  
friends, so you can look, but you can not touch.", she said teasingly, then  
stood up, posed for him and left the room giggling.  
  
Ranma wondered if it were possible to die from embarrassment.  
  
"I should go as well. It wouldn't be proper for me to be here when   
you turn back to a boy again.", Shampoo grinned and winked at Ranma, who  
blushed in response as she left the room.  
  
Once the girls had left Ranma got into the furo and leaned back against  
the wall to relax. He was amazed that he was just in the room with two   
naked girls and no had tried to hit him or call him a pervert.  
  
"I don't understand why they were so nice.", Ranma thought. "I mean  
I was a girl at the time, but still I really am a guy and Akane always  
said it made no difference." "What makes you think she is right all the  
time.", a small part of his subconscious said to him. "Did it feel wrong  
to be with the other two girls?", he asked himself. "Was there anything  
even se...sexu....sexual about them being together.", he manage to   
think to himself. "Well there was that one part at the end where I   
thought....."  
  
"This isn't helping.", he said aloud. "Besides I think all this  
thinking is giving me a headache.", he said as he closed his eyes and was  
trying to will the headache to go away.  
  
Akane entered the changing room, disrobed, and was about to enter the  
washroom when she heard Ranma talking. She smiled at his comment about himself  
and was about to leave when she decided to peek in on him. After all he did it  
to her all the time, she was sure of it. He probably even had Nabiki put  
cameras in the bathroom, so he could spy on her, the pervert. That is why he  
spent so much time with Nabiki, and Nabiki always did enjoy embarrassing  
her when they were young. Yes, that was it, they were all trying to make  
her look bad, Akane thought to herself.  
  
(Author's note: What you don't think Akane's mind works like this.)  
  
Akane crept into the run as quietly as she could, hoping to not wake  
Ranma from his slumber. She wasn't sure if she could explain herself if he  
woke up and caught her looking at him. Unfortunately as she approached the tub  
her foot hit a slick spot and she slip into and over the top of the furo and  
landed on top of Ranma, one hand on the railing and one hand on something she  
should not have grabbed. Ranma snapped out of his daydreaming and found himself  
looking into two very large and surprised chocolate brown eyes.   
  
Akane couldn't move. She could only stare into tow large and equally   
surprised sapphire blue eyes. She was laying on his chest and could feel his  
heart beating next to hers. It felt.....really nice. She felt Ranma's arms  
encircle her back and he started to speak to her.  
  
"Oh, I see what is going on here now.", Ranma Said.  
  
"You do?", Akane managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm dreaming again. I'm glad though. I haven't had this one in  
a long time, and its the only way I can seem to get close to you.", Ranma  
said with a sad tone in his voice. "It's the only way I could tell you how  
much I love you.", he said.  
  
"What??", she whispered.  
  
Ranma pulled Akane closer so that her head rested on his shoulder and   
he began to run his fingers through her hair and down her back. Akane   
practically purred at how he was making her feel.  
  
"I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you and you said  
you wanted to be my friend. I thought you could somehow see through my   
curse and see the person within. I hoped we could grow closer over time,  
but as the insults and fighting started then seemed to continue without  
end my hopes for us began to die. After Jusendo when I finally told you how  
I felt I hoped we would be closer again, but the fighting seemed to get   
worse, and you never seemed to trust me. At times it seemed you enjoyed  
hitting me and causing me pain.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, I never meant to hurt you, but sometimes... I get mad...I can't  
help myself. I don't know why I hit you.", Akane said.  
  
"You may not mean to do it, but you still do. You've never really caused  
me any permanent marks until 2 weeks ago.", Ranma said while showing the scar  
now running across the top of his forehead.  
  
"How??", Akane started to say.  
  
"You remember, two weeks ago when I surprised you in the furo. I said  
that there was no reason for you to be mad because any guy would love to have  
such a cute girl as a fiancee. I asked you if you thought I was cute. You   
started to answer then got angry and started to yell at me because I was in   
my girl form at the time. You slammed my head into the mirror, causing this  
scar.", Ranma said.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Dr. Tofu to have it fixed? You wouldn't have a   
scar then.", Akane asked.  
  
"Because if I did that, he would have told our parents what happened   
Nabiki would have found out and she would have told them. I didn't want you   
to get in trouble. I figured it was my fault... It always is it seems. I   
must have done something wrong.", Ranma said.  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ranma. It was mine. I promise I'll try to listen  
more, and like now it won't be a dream when were together again.", Akane  
said.  
  
"You really mean that Akane?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes I do.", Akane said.  
  
"Then there is only one thing left to do.", Ranma said as he got  
up from the furo and let Akane into the middle of the room.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.  
Both of them were standing naked in the middle of the washroom and she  
didn't feel mad at him.   
  
"There is no reason to blush Akane. If you are to be together we  
will be seeing a lot of each this way.", Ranma said while kissing Akane  
on the nose, which caused her to blush an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"In my dreams Akane you say that you will love me no matter how I   
look, or what form I am in. Can you do this? Are you in love with me, or  
just this.", Ranma says as he points at his chest.  
  
"I can do it.", Akane says quietly.  
  
"Lets see them if you can or if you are lying to me again.", Ranma  
said as he turned on the shower hose and let the cold water spray onto him  
causing his form to shift to his female form.  
  
"Akane my feelings for you do not change when I change forms. I still  
love you same and want to love you in both my forms. I have read that most  
Jusenkyo victims with curses like mine need to feel loved in both forms. You  
can not love one and scorn another. Can you do this Akane? Can you love me   
for me, and not just my male form?", Ranma asks.  
  
Akane nods, but backs away a step unconsciously, which is noticed by  
Ranma.  
  
"Can you stand to hold my hand when I am like this.", Ranma asks   
reaching and hold Akane's hand in his or rather hers now.  
  
Akane begins to sweat a little, but Ranma doesn't notice.  
  
"Can you let me be close to you like this.", Ranma says as he hugs Akane  
close, who begins to shake, but stops when Ranma looks up at her with a hurt  
expression on his face.  
  
"Finally can you allow us to be this close.", Ranma says as he draws   
Akane's lips down to his and moves his hands down her back, onto her rear  
giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Akane seems to freeze solid, but suddenly pulls her lips away,   
screams out a loud, "Nooooo", and shove Ranma away as hard as she can causing  
him to bounce off the far wall and lands on his face with a loud crunch.  
  
Ranma rolls over with a moan and Akane notices blood flowing out of   
his obviously broken nose.  
  
"You were right Akane, this definitely isn't a dream.", Ranma says as  
he spits some blood out of his mouth.  
  
The door to the washroom bursts open and Lilac runs in shortly followed   
by Shampoo. Lilac at first seem speechless to see Akane, naked leaning over  
an equally naked and injured Ranma-chan.  
  
"What violent girl do to Ranma this time. You not satisfied with   
scaring face the first time?", Shampoo almost screams at Akane.  
  
Lilac bends over Ranma and presses a couple pressure points to stop   
the flow of blood. Wiping away the blood she notices that the nose is  
broken and that it will hurt to push the bones back into alignment   
before any healing techniques can be used. She quickly gives the nose a   
hard twist and Ranma lets out a loud shriek that has people quivering up to  
four blocks away.  
  
At Furinkan High, Nabiki, who is presently filling in her associates  
of the new living conditions at home feels a chill run through her body and  
whispers, "Ranma?"  
  
Back at the Tendo dojo, Shampoo stalks over to Akane and says, "Ranma  
tell Shampoo not to hurt violet girl Akane, but if Akane ever do something  
like this to Ranma again, Shampoo will forget about promise and make Akane  
very sorry she ever been born."  
  
Lilac moves away from Ranma, now that his injury has been healed, but  
he is still shaking from the experience.  
  
"Shampoo, watch over Ranma, I have to have a short chat with my  
daughter.", Lilac says as she drags Akane from the room.  
  
Shampoo picks Ranma-chan off the ground and wraps a towel around her.  
  
"Do you want to change back Ranma?", Shampoo asks.  
  
"It shouldn't make a difference should it? I am still the same, no  
matter what form I'm in. I'll just go like this today Shampoo. I can always  
change before gym class starts.", Ranma says sadly.  
  
Shampoo escorts Ranma back to his room and he shuts and locks the door  
behind them. She notices Ranma in front of a full-length mirror looking at  
herself and examining the scar on her head with a frown.  
  
"You are surprised I have this here, Shampoo?", Ranma says pointing   
at the mirror.  
  
Shampoo nods.  
  
"I've had this curse for about two years now, and most of the time I  
do not even notice when I change forms anymore. Both forms seem natural,   
I am even starting to appreciate some things about my girl form.", Ranma  
says at a now smiling Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma, you are not the first to fall into the spring of drowned  
girl. Both the guide and our former tribe have records of dozens of   
men of all ages who have. The ones who accepted there fate and didn't  
fight against the curse for the most part lived long and happy lives. The   
who couldn't accept themselves and continually tried to be "manly" were  
never very happy, some even seemed to lose the will to live, as if being  
female part of the time was a fate worse than death.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma looks at herself and still seems worried.  
  
"You also won't have to worry about "becoming female" and starting to  
like males.", Shampoo grins. "Who you are won't change, only what's on the   
outside will and..", Shampoo says looking Ranma over, "is nothing to be  
ashamed of."  
  
"Am I cute??", Ranma asked himself as he looked back at his girl form  
in the mirror.  
  
"What was that Ranma?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I said 'Am I cute'. I asked Akane this question before she gave me this.",  
Ranma said pointing to his scar. When I told her that I loved her in the furo  
today, she gave me this.", Ranma said pointing to his still sore nose.  
  
"What happened exactly in there today?", Shampoo asked, not entirely  
sure she wanted to hear the answer to her question.  
  
Ranma told Shampoo how Akane had snuck into the furo, had fallen on top  
of him, and he confessed his love for her when they were holding each other  
tight in the bath. He told her how Akane's mood changed when he did. How she  
became nervous, then frightened as she pushed him away causing him to be   
injured as he hit the floor.  
  
Shampoo's expression seemed to darken as she saw the young redhead in  
front of her begin to shake again and her eyes misting over.  
  
"She rejects me because I turn into a girl, and the sad part about that  
is that as I grew to accept myself more, she rejected me more. Is it so wrong  
for me to want to be loved like this? Am I a pervert for wanting this?", Ranma  
asked quietly.  
  
"You are not a pervert Ranma, only Akane is pervert.., "Especially if you  
saw what Lilac found under mattress when she change sheets on Akane bed",   
Shampoo thought the last part to herself.  
  
"It is not wrong for you to want to be loved as you are now. You are both  
a very handsome man and a very beautiful woman.", Shampoo said as she slip the  
top of her hand under Ranma's chin and across his cheek causing him to shiver  
slightly.  
  
"Shampoo. can you...I mean... just this once....would you..", Ranma  
tried to say.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous, just tell me what is you want Ranma, I   
would not do anything to hurt you.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Would you kiss me Shampoo?", Ranma ask looking up at Shampoo with is  
best kawaii look.  
  
"Ranma, I know Akane hurt your feelings and want to be close to someone,  
but I don't think we should....", Shampoo tried to finish her statement but was  
interrupted by the sight of a small redhead dropping her towel, and putting her  
arms around Shampoo's neck. Ranma hugged Shampoo close, sighed and looked  
longingly into Shampoo's eyes.  
  
"Just this once Shampoo...just this once.", Ranma said barely above a  
whisper.  
  
"Uh oh, I remember dream that started out like this.", thought Shampoo  
as she began to smile shyly.  
  
Ranma noticed that Shampoo had not responded but a smile was growing  
on her face, so he decided it was ok.  
  
Shampoo felt something touch her cheek, then the nape of her neck,  
then her lips. Higher learning functions were rapidly falling off-line.  
She found herself now lying on the ground next to the redhead who was  
deepening the kiss.  
  
"This is not fair. Why are you torturing me ancestors.", Shampoo  
thought.   
  
"She accepts me, she isn't hitting me...isn't hurting me.", Ranma  
thought.  
  
Ranma broke off the kiss, put his arms around her waist, looked deeply  
into her eyes, smiled at Shampoo, then continued to kiss her neck, then her nose  
playfully, then finally her lips. When Shampoo felt a tongue enter her mouth it  
was all she could do to prevent herself from glomping the buxom little redhead  
for all she was worth. Ranma ended the kiss and cuddled against Shampoo purring??  
  
  
At Furinkan, Nabiki seemed to stiffen as a warm feeling passed through her  
body. She barely fought off the urge to moan in pleasure.   
  
"What is going on with me, and why am I thinking of Ranma at a time like  
this. Am I that desperate for affection.", Nabiki thought as the feeling  
slowly went away, much to her relief.  
  
  
Meanwhile back in Ranma's room, Shampoo was having trouble fighting  
off similar thoughts of a nearby buxom redhead.  
  
"Must have cold shower....must have cold shower....", the mantra  
repeated in Shampoo's head as Ranma's head snuggled up to and rubbed  
across her chest.  
  
"Soft....warm....safe....very happy...", Ranma's thoughts seemed   
fade in and out.  
  
"Ranma, we have to stop.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma looked up at Shampoo with his large blue eyes shimmering and  
seeming to ask, "Why?"  
  
"Because we will be late for school and you are not even dressed   
yet.", Shampoo said out loud. What she was thinking though was something along  
the lines of, "Because if you don't I'll sling you over my shoulder, bring  
you back to my room, tie you to the bed and ravage you for the next month  
and a half."  
  
"Now I know what Akane and Nabiki meant.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Ranma?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone I said this, but when I am in my girl form  
I do not feel as confident of safe as when I am in my normal, I mean  
male form. I'm not as strong, I'm not as skilled, because I haven't trained  
as much in that body. A mistake a plan to correct. But what I am trying to   
say is.....", Ranma trails off.  
  
"Go on Ranma, there is no need to stop.", Shampoo said.  
  
"When I carried Nabiki back from the school when she was injured by  
Kodachi and whenever I had to rescue Akane, they told me that they felt safe  
in my arms. I never really understood what they meant until now. Lying curled  
up next to you a few moments ago made me feel safe and content. I haven't felt  
that way in a long time and I have you to thank for it.", Ranma said. "You  
and Nabiki are my best friends and I love and trust both of you. I consider  
myself very lucky for having met and gotten closer to you.", Ranma said  
as he reach over and gave Shampoo a quick kiss.  
  
Shampoo tried to hold back the sobs. This was the person that she was  
trying to kill when the met 2 years ago. This was the person that she once  
thought was an honor less gaijin girl, but now turned out to be the person  
she cared most for in life. A person who said that they not only needed her  
but loved her as well. It maybe the love of a friend or lover???, Shampoo  
wasn't sure, but she knew that she was loved and trusted by this boy, and  
no one had even been that close to her before.  
  
Ranma wiped a tear from Shampoo's eye and said, "Come on now, no more  
tears.", Ranma smiled at Shampoo, then he seemed to look serious. "Shampoo, I  
don't think we should tell anyone what we just did. They wouldn't understand,  
especially my and Akane's parents." Ranma noticed Shampoo looked a little   
sad and said, "I'm not ashamed at what we did, but we shouldn't kiss like  
that anymore. Besides if we continued, I would have been very tempted to do  
something very naughty with you.", the little redhead said teasingly.  
  
Shampoo continued to repeat her previous mantra in her head, this time  
with more fervor though.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being comforted again, if I am feeling bad or insecure  
in my girl form. It did feel really good being curled up next to you. Would  
that be okay.", Ranma asked as Shampoo began nodding her head vigorously.  
  
Shampoo left the room in a daze as Ranma got dressed. Ranma looked  
at his girl form in the mirror again, smiled and posed a couple of times,   
and thought, "I guess I am not so ugly after all."  
  
As Shampoo wandered down the hallway, she could here yelling coming  
from Akane's room. "The old pervert healer seems to be really worked up this  
time.", Shampoo thought to herself. "Good, its about time that girl had a   
good dressing down. She gets away with far too much.", Shampoo thought  
while a smile came to her face.  
  
A short time later, Shampoo was out of the shower, looking far more  
calm than she did a few minutes ago. She was seated at the table, next to  
Ranma, who was still in girl form, and leaning against Shampoo smiling a  
fact that Akane took exception with.  
  
"Why are you still a girl Ranma?", Akane asked with obvious hostility  
in her voice,  
  
"Akane, fancy meeting you here.", Ranma giggled nervously.  
  
Everyone was now staring at Ranma and wondering why he was imitating  
Doctor Tofu.  
  
"Now look what violent girl do. Upset Ranma so much, he act like crazy  
doctor does around nice girl Kasumi.", Shampoo said as she put her arm around  
Ranma and smirked at Akane.  
  
Akane glared at Ranma, who looked away. and said, "Well answer the question  
or do you plan to just sit there and look pathetic all day."  
  
Akane noticed Lilac glaring at her and even Kasumi looked disappointed at   
her sister. Soun seemed clueless as ever.  
  
"Training.", Ranma finally replied quietly.  
  
"What training?", she scoffed.  
  
"While my female form is faster than my male one, it is also weaker and  
can absorb less punishment. I tend to fix those shortcomings. I might also  
ask Cologne and Lilac to help me under go breaking point training.", Ranma  
said.  
  
"You WILL train your fiancee as well won't you, Ranma", Soun said  
expecting only one answer to that question.  
  
"No.", Ranma replied "She is not ready for any form of advanced training.  
She barely has a handle on the basics, and unfortunately until she learns to   
control her emotions, she will not advance in skill."  
  
"Ranma, how dare you, I am a martial artist too.", Akane said beginning  
to glow.  
  
"Akane, I am not telling you this to make fun of you, or just to be mean.  
Right now you very little control over your temper. IF you had my abilities you  
could very easily destroy half of Nerima if you lost your temper. Remember  
Saffron and I destroyed a mountain when we fought. That was one of the few   
times I suspect neither of us was holding back. I am sorry but you do not have  
that kind of control yet. If you let Lilac help you or maybe Shampoo, if she   
agrees, you could improve your basic skills, then we will see about learning  
advanced skills. That's if you learn to control your temper.", Ranma said.  
  
As they finished breakfast Ranma got up to leave and noticed Kasumi  
looking at him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Ranma did something happen between you and Akane this morning. I heard  
her and "auntie" Lilac yelling in Akane's room upstairs, and when they came   
down Akane looked upset and auntie looked very angry.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I don't have time to tell you now. You can ask Lilac if you want. She  
knows most of what happened, maybe all depending on what Akane said to her.",  
Ranma said.  
  
Ranma grabbed his books and lunch from Kasumi and was walking out the   
door with Shampoo when he noticed Akane already leaving without them.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us Akane.", Ranma asked.  
  
"Not if your going like that.", Akane said pointing at his girl form.  
  
"Fine then, how fun walking by yourself.", Ranma said jumping up   
onto the fence.  
  
"Are you coming up, Shampoo.", Ranma said.  
  
"Shampoo no can come on fence, had to borrow dress from old pervert  
healer. Dress is little tight in hips, can't run well in it.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Well I can't leave you on the ground alone.", Ranma said jumping down  
next to Shampoo. "And there is nothing wrong with your hips.", Ranma smiled  
at a now blushing Shampoo and furious Akane.  
  
Ranma reach out and grabbed Shampoo by the hand and started to walk off  
with her. He turned back toward Akane and said, "I still have one had free  
Akane, I would like you to be up here with me."  
  
"But what will people think, seeing three girls walking like that.",   
Akane asked.  
  
"I don't care what they think. I only care about those that I love; my  
friends, my family, my fiancee. But if you can't accept me for who I am,  
well.....", Ranma says bringing his hand back down to his side.  
  
"But what about honor, the pledge between our families.", Akane said.  
  
"Is honor the only reason you want us to be together Akane. If that's  
true then neither of us will be happy together. You know how I feel about you  
now, but whether we get married or not is up to you. Can you accept me for who  
I am, or will you continue to avoid me, because I sometimes look like this?",  
Ranma-chan said pointing to herself.  
  
"Besides if all you are concerned with is us being in the same family,  
then that has been satisfied already. Since we all are now part of the same  
tribe , the houses have been joined. It's not what our fathers had in mind,   
but it is no longer their decision. As I said it is all up to you now.",   
Ranma said looking somewhat sad.  
  
"Shampoo impressed. Ranma think of that by himself. Maybe Ranma actually  
listen to lessons taught amazons, even pervert healer.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Thanks, but it is Nabiki who actually pointed it out to me. When we have  
breaks at the cafe or during lunch she is teaching me things like how to deal  
with people and think...logically, that's it, and to solve problems without   
fighting. I owe her a lot, you as well, especially for this morning.",  
Ranma said, while Shampoo tried not to think about it for fear of blushing  
again.  
  
Ranma again reached out his hand toward Akane, but she moved away and ran  
ahead of them with an angry and hurt look on her face. Ranma for his part, was   
starting to look depressed again.  
  
"Spoiled brat, doesn't appreciate what she has.", Shampoo thought as  
she tried not imagine herself in Akane's place in the furo with Ranma, lying on  
him as he stroked her hair, massaged her back, and running his hands down  
her...", Shampoo managed to shake herself out of that dream before she got too  
excited. Besides Ranma was now looking at her funny.  
  
"Are you ok Shampoo?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Shampoo fine, just daydreaming that's all.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Oh, ok.", Ranma said.  
  
"I'll never complain about him being dense again.", Shampoo thought  
to herself as she realized Ranma didn't have a clue to what she was thinking.  
  
At school, Nabiki was busy selling information on the new Amazon tribe,  
which she was part of and on her new mother. It was becoming quite profitable,  
and everyone, especially the perverted little males of the school, wanted to   
know if this meant that more amazons would be coming to their school.  
  
Things were running smoothly until she heard one of her associates  
gasp and point at something. Turning to see what it was Nabiki saw Akane,  
coming to school looking angry. That wasn't unusual, but behind her came  
Ranma, in female form?!?, holding Shampoo's hand and looking sad. She  
saw Akane occasionally look back and scowl at Ranma, causing him to flinch  
and lean into Shampoo.  
  
"What have you done now little sister?", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
Akane enters the school, just as Nabiki is coming out to see what is  
going on.  
  
"Akane, did something happen between you and Ranma this morning?",  
Nabiki asked.  
  
"Nothing happened.", Akane said.  
  
"Then why is he presently in his girl form and leaning against Shampoo,  
not to mention the fact that when you look at him he seems to flinch away.  
Now tell me the truth, what is going on.", Nabiki demanded.  
  
"It's not my fault, it that.....pervert's fault. Why is everyone blaming  
me?", Akane said.  
  
"Who is blaming you and for what?", Nabiki asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Everyone, Ranma, Shampoo, that so-called mother of ours.", Akane  
grumbles.  
  
"You still haven't said what they are blaming you for. What is going  
on?", Nabiki asked her petulant little sister.  
  
Akane only snorted in response and pushed past her sister into the school.  
  
"Why that rude little #$@#$.", thought Nabiki as she made her way outside  
to see if she could get any answers from Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
She let them to an empty part of the school grounds and proceeded to   
question them about their strange behavior this morning.  
  
"I hope you two realize the rumors you are creating by coming to school  
like that.", Nabiki said to Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo no care what little school boys and girls think. Only care what  
friends think.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What about you Ranma? Do you care about what others are saying about  
you?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Why should I? I've been here almost a year and hardly anyone ever took   
the time to be my friend. Why should I care what they think?", Ranma asked.  
"Besides it could be worse. Imagine what they would say if they found out  
about the three of us in the furo this morning.", Ranma said grinning  
evilly.  
  
Nabiki shuddered. She didn't want to think about the damage control that  
knowledge would take to contain, not to imagine how her "calm" little sister  
would take the news.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what this is about, or are you going to be  
stubborn like Akane was.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You aren't going to like what you're about to hear.", Ranma said.  
  
"That too true.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo told Nabiki how Akane snuck into the furo and fell on  
Ranma, then how they started to get comfortable with each other, causing  
Nabiki to stare at times and smile. Shampoo knew Nabiki was thinking the same  
thing she was earlier, but Ranma couldn't tell.  
  
They went on to tell how Ranma had then changed to his girl form and   
asked Akane how she felt about "her" now. Nabiki seemed quite angry when  
she found out Akane's feelings and actions against Ranma's girl form.  
  
"Ranma, did anything else happen?", Nabiki asked, seeming to be   
embarrassed by the question.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, this may sound strange, but at the time you said you were hurt, I   
got this strange feeling that you were in trouble, and later on I had this   
strange feeling of pleasure pass through me.", Nabiki said barely believing  
she was saying this.  
  
"So did something happen?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Happen?, No nothing happened Nabiki.", Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Too true, nothing between Ranma and Shampoo.", Shampoo said immediately  
realizing her mistake.  
  
"I didn't say it was between you two. So what happened?", Nabiki said  
leaving no doubt that her question had better be answered only one way.  
  
They told Nabiki what happened. How Ranma had felt so insecure after   
Akane's abuse of him that he needed someone to be close to him in that form.  
He admitted that the kiss was a mistake, but he didn't apologize for it. They  
told Nabiki about Ranma's insecurities about his girl form and his need to be  
occasionally comforted in that form.  
  
"I see...", Nabiki said without emotion.  
  
"Nabiki, please understand, we didn't mean to hurt anyone. I am sorry  
if you think I was somehow cheating on Akane. I wouldn't do that. I know the  
kiss was probably a mistake, but I hope you understand about the hug   
Shampoo and I shared. I was also hoping that, when I am feeling bad, you  
wouldn't mind hugging me as well.", Ranma said shyly.  
  
"As I told Shampoo, you two are my best friends and I love and trust you  
more than anyone. I feel more secure just being around you.", Ranma said  
beginning to blush.  
  
"Ranma when you said that you love us, are you sure its just as friends,  
and not something else.", Nabiki asked ashamed of herself immediately after for   
asking such a thing.  
  
"Yes, that I am sure of. I really don't need anymore fiancee's, I could  
however use two close friends, if you'll accept me.", Ranma said.  
  
Only Shampoo noticed that Nabiki seemed a little disappointed by his  
answer after he said it.  
  
"So you want both of us do you Ranma-chan. You are not turning into  
Kuno are you?", Nabiki teased.  
  
Ranma grabbed his chest as if wounded, staggered then spoke in a very  
bad old English accept, "Fore sooth, how could one such as I, for go either  
of my two loves; the noble and beautiful Shampoo, or the devious and  
sultry Nabiki."  
  
"Hmmm, devious and sultry. I could live with that.", Nabiki said,   
but don't ever use that accent again Ranma-chan, you sound worse than Kuno",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"Shampoo agree with that. Shampoo no hug friend Ranma again, if he  
keep doing that.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Fine then, I guess you two won't get anymore massages then.", Ranma  
teased.  
  
"Oh Ranma be very bad, already promise to give Shampoo massage. If   
Ranma break promise, then Ranma must be punished.", Shampoo said and grinned  
evilly at Ranma.  
  
"And I know just the punishment.", Nabiki said, the whispered something  
to Shampoo.  
  
Two seconds later they leapt toward the little redhead, and tickle wars  
from the previous day continued, much to their delight. Unfortunately they   
didn't notice that they had picked up a spy when Ranma was shouting out his  
little speech about his two loves.  
  
Yuka was shocked and disgusted. Here was Ranma in his girl form talking  
about loving these two girls, one of whom was her friend's sister, and was now  
rolling around on the ground with them. Well she just knew she had to tell her  
friend of Ranma's "perverted" behavior.  
  
As the tickling died down 15 minutes later, the group noticed that they   
were now alone on the school grounds. They had missed the late bell. As they   
started to get up and run back to class Nabiki asked Shampoo to stay behind.  
She had something she wanted to talk about briefly. Ranma said he would wait by  
the front door of the school for them.  
  
"Shampoo may I ask you a personal question?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Shampoo no mind, what friend Nabiki want to know?", Shampoo grinned.  
  
"You don't need to speak to me in that voice you know.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Alright Nabiki, what is it you want to know.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Are you in love with Ranma?", Nabiki said.  
  
Shampoo seemed to sigh and was very quiet for a minute before   
answering Nabiki.  
  
"Ever since I first saw his male form I have had a crush on him, but it  
was not until he rescued me from the Ghost Cat that I began to fall in love   
with him. He was willing to face his greatest fear in order to rescue me. Not  
many people would have done that. He also didn't want anything back in return.  
Mousse probably would have expected me to kiss him or even become engaged to   
him for saving me. Ranma wanted nothing, but to make sure that I was safe.",  
Shampoo said.  
  
"After Ranma killed Saffron, and he came to stay in the village for a   
couple of weeks. We had a chance to talk a lot. Akane was unconscious or too  
tired most of the time to be with Ranma, so he spent most of the time talking  
with me or the other Amazons. There is more to him than just being a fighter,  
but he was never allowed by his idiot father to be anything else. The more time  
I spent talking with him, the more I loved him, but you know how he feels now.  
He said he is looking for friends, not fiancee's, and if that is the only way I  
can be close to him I will. Lilac told me earlier that sometimes it is more  
precious to have a best friend than a lover.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Too bad he will not be so forthcoming in his emotions in his male form  
as he is with his female form. But we have his fool of a father to blame for   
that as well.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I wonder if....", Nabiki started to say.  
  
"Wonder what, Nabiki?", Shampoo said.  
  
"If I was the one who found him in the furo instead of you, would he have  
kissed me as well.", Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"You might have done more than kiss, after all when we left him in the furo  
the first time, it was not me that he was staring at and practically drooling   
over.", Shampoo said to Nabiki, who blushed bright red.  
  
"I am also not the one who seems to be picking up on any strong emotion  
that Ranma seems to be feeling. When did this start to happen?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I started getting quick flashes of emotion after Ranma healed me, but I   
could never tell from who they were from until Akane assaulted Ranma this   
morning.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Talk to your mother after school today. She may have an explanation.",  
Shampoo said.  
  
"Alright I'll talk to her I guess.", Nabiki said, not looking forward to   
telling Lilac what she had been feeling. Who knows how the woman would take  
this piece of knowledge.  
  
"We should get to class now though, we have kept Ranma waiting long  
enough.", Shampoo as she quickly leapt toward school, with Nabiki following  
as quickly as she could.  
  
Shampoo met Ranma at the door, and Nabiki went on to her classes on the  
floor above.  
  
"So what did you talk about?", Ranma asked Shampoo as they walked to their  
classroom.  
  
"Nabiki ask Shampoo why she feel some of Ranma's emotions. Shampoo tell her  
that maybe Ranma's healing technique cause link between Ranma and Nabiki. Shampoo  
not sure though, so Shampoo suggest that Nabiki go talk to pervert healer   
instead.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma smiled and whispered into Shampoo's ear, "Doesn't it hurt to speak   
that way so often."  
  
"Ranma asking for it again.", Shampoo said as she tried to tickle Ranma,   
who took off down the hallway with Shampoo behind.  
  
When Ranma and Shampoo got to their classroom, their clothes were   
disheveled from rolling on the ground earlier, and they were breathing  
heavily from Shampoo chasing Ranma around the school. Of course, the class   
took one look at them and reached an entirely different conclusion.  
  
"Oh my god, its true.", one girl said.  
  
"Way to go Ranma!.", Hiroshi and Daisuke cheered.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo looked confused.  
  
"So is it true, Ranma? Do you love Shampoo and Nabiki?", Yuka asked  
while glaring at Ranma.  
  
"Of course I love Shampoo and Nabiki.", Ranma said while Shampoo   
grinned.  
  
Akane began to cry, much to Ranma's distress and confusion.  
  
"How could you!, with my own sister even. Do you enjoy humiliating me.  
If you three want to be together see if I care. Marry them if you want to.",  
Akane said through her tears.  
  
"How would my being friends with them embarrass you? As for marrying   
them, where did you get that idea. I love them as best friends Akane, not as  
fiancees. You think you would know that by now. I told you how much I loved   
you this morning, or did you forget that after you broke my nose.", Ranma said.  
  
The class first groaned when they realized Akane was jumping to conclusions  
again, then gasped at Ranma said Akane did.  
  
"Why did you hit him Akane?", Akane's friend Sayuri asked.  
  
"Because the pervert kissed me, and he was a girl at the time.", Akane said  
trying to sound righteous.  
  
Most of the boys and 2 girls in the class grinned at this statement.  
  
"Why should that make a difference Akane. You have said before that you   
love Ranma. Isn't that true anymore.", Sayuri asked her shocked friend.  
  
"If that's true Akane, you have a strange way of showing it.", Ranma   
said while looking at Akane with a disappointed look on his face.   
  
Akane tried to answer her friend's question, but Ranma's   
accusation hurt her. She didn't hurt him that bad, right. His nose was fine  
and the scar wasn't that noticeable she tried to convince herself as new tears  
began to fall. She didn't mean to hurt him.  
  
Ranma could only walk past Akane, disgusted with her actions and  
accusations this morning. At least some people have some sense he thought as   
he walked past Sayuri and smiled at her. Sayuri noticed this and smiled back.  
Her smile was noticed by Yuka, who frowned at her.  
  
"We have to talk at lunch.", Yuka said to Sayuri.  
  
Shampoo sat down next to Ranma and looked over at Akane being comforted  
by her friends. Frankly, Shampoo was confused. How could any girl, who claimed  
to love someone, be so violent to that person time and time again. When they  
were called on that behavior they acted like they were the one being  
abused.  
  
"What Akane needs is to spend a long time with a psychiatrist, not that  
she ever would of course. The girl had too much pride to ever admit anything  
was wrong with her, and her whining father certainly wouldn't ever do   
anything about his precious "little girl", Shampoo thought.  
  
"So why are you a girl today?", Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Training.", Ranma said.  
  
"Huh.", Hiroshi replied.  
  
"Its part of my new training. My girl form is weaker than my male form,  
it is faster. I have to try to increase my strength when I am a girl and my  
speed when I am man.", Ranma said.  
  
"Tell them the other reason.", Akane said.  
  
"The other reason is that I really don't mind being in my girl form  
anymore. I don't prefer it over my male form, but I don't reject it anymore.",  
Ranma said.  
  
Ranma noticed everyone was staring at him with their mouths hanging open.  
He began to tell them a abbreviated version of how when he was in the village  
several of the amazons, especially Chocolate helped him learn to accept his   
girl form as being part of him, not as just a curse.  
  
"So this woman, Chocolate has a curse similar to yours Ranma.",   
Sayuri asked.  
  
"Yes, but she and her husband both accept it, as well as her three  
children.", Ranma said.  
  
"That's very sweet.", Sayuri said as both Akane and Yuka looked at her   
as if she were crazy.  
  
"They are very happy together, but I guess they are just more mature  
than some other people who only judge others based on what they looked   
like, not at the heart and soul within.", Ranma said hoping he remembered  
the lines, Nabiki told him to say correctly.  
  
"That's deep Ranma. How did you learn to say things like that?", asked a  
very confused Daisuke.  
  
"You could say its a form of training I'm learning from someone else.",  
Ranma said while mentally thanking Nabiki again.  
  
As the class finally quieted down the teacher came out from behind his  
desk and began to fill out his application for he Godzilla Containment  
Division of the Japanese Defense Forces. They always needed new help, and  
besides it was still a lot safer and easier on ones sanity than teaching at  
this school.  
  
At lunch Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri were eating together under one of the  
large oak trees on campus. The setting was peaceful, but anyone observing  
them could almost see the tension rising between the 3 friends.  
  
"How could you side with Ranma this morning Sayuri. I thought you were  
Akane's friend not that pervert's.", Yuka said.  
  
"I am not siding with anyone. I was just saying that if she loves  
Ranma, what he looks like at the moment shouldn't matter.", Sayuri said.  
  
"We are not talking about him having a different hair color or skin  
color Sayuri, we are talking about him turning into a woman.", Yuka said.  
  
"It didn't seem to bother you when you met my sister Hitomi and her  
friend Hikari.". Sayuri said.  
  
"What does that have to do with it?", Yuka asked.  
  
"I know we were younger then, but I thought you knew. Hikari was not  
just my sister's friends, she was her girlfriend.", Sayuri said.  
  
"Sayuri, I know you love your sister, but just because she is a pervert  
does not make it right.", Yuka says looking at her friend with a pitying  
gaze.  
  
"My sister is not a pervert, and you will not say that again!", Sayuri   
practically screamed at Yuka, who shocked speechless at her friend's  
outburst.  
  
Sayuri got up to leave, unable to deal with her friend at the moment. She  
looked sadly at Akane and said, "I know you love Ranma, Akane. Do not make the   
same mistake with him that you did with Ayumi."  
  
"How did you....", Akane started to say.  
  
"Ayumi had only 2 friends Akane, you and my sister Hitomi. When you told  
her you couldn't ever see her again, you hurt her deeply.", Sayuri said.  
  
"But I couldn't, I wasn't like her.", Akane said quietly.  
  
"She knew you weren't Akane. She wasn't upset that you wouldn't be her  
girlfriend, she was upset because you wouldn't be her friend at all.",  
Sayuri said.  
  
"I heard her and my sister talking that night. She was crying a lot. She  
felt that there was something wrong with her, and she didn't want to live with  
it anymore.", Sayuri said.  
  
"You mean she.....", Akane tried to say as she began to shake and Yuka  
tried to comfort her.  
  
"No she didn't, but she might have if it were not for my sister. Be very  
careful how you treat people Akane-chan. Sometimes what you call them, can hurt  
them a lot more than your fists can. Now if you excuse me I see someone that I   
need to talk to.", Sayuri said while looking across the grounds where a certain  
pigtailed redhead is looking at her with questions in her eyes.  
  
"Wait!", Akane called out.  
  
"What is it Akane-chan?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"Do you think Ranma would....", Akane said.  
  
"No, he has a lot of other people that care for him, where Ayumi did not.  
But if you do continue to push him away, you might lose him to one of those  
Amazons that Shampoo spoke about or even someone closer.", Sayuri said looking  
over at how Nabiki and Shampoo seemed to always be close to Ranma these days.  
  
Ranma was having a peaceful lunch for once. No fighting, no malleting, no  
screaming, just peace and quiet for once. Nothing can possibly go wrong.  
  
"My sister is not a pervert, and you will not say that again!", a loud   
voice echoed across the lawn.  
  
Ranma sighed and looked in the direction the sound came from and saw  
Akane's friend Sayuri yelling at Akane's other friend Yuka.  
  
Now that's interesting. In all the time they have been here I don't  
believe they have ever fought even once.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Shampoo thing think violent girl is contagious. She now have friends  
call other people perverts.", Shampoo said as Ranma shivered slightly  
imagining a whole group of Akane's malleting him and calling him a pervert.  
  
Ranma saw Akane and Sayuri talking to each other with sad expressions  
on their faces. He noticed Sayuri getting up to leave when Akane called out  
for her. He didn't know what Akane wanted, but whatever it was Akane looked  
even more depressed afterwards and Sayuri was walking away slowly shaking   
her head. He then noticed that Sayuri was walking toward him and looking  
at him strangely. She looked like she was sorry for something, but he didn't  
have a clue to what it might be.  
  
"Can I sit you today Ranma?", Sayuri said as she stood in front of  
Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked up at Sayuri. In all the time he has been at school, he  
could not remember Sayuri or her friend even saying more than a couple of   
words to him. Now she is in front of him looking like she needs a friend  
to talk to.  
  
"Sure I, don't mind. Have a seat.", Ranma says patting a patch of grass  
beside him.  
  
Sayuri sat down next to Ranma but did nothing except watch the grass  
blown in the wind for several minutes.  
  
"Ranma, would you do me a favor?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Would you beat up Yuka for me?", Sayuri said while grinning.  
  
"Phhhfffttt", Ranma spit out his drink at that question. Unfortunately  
it land on Sayuri's shirt.  
  
"I was just joking Ranma.", Sayuri said.  
  
"Oh.", Ranma said as he wiped some of his drink off Sayuri. As he was   
wiping though, he noticed what part of Sayuri he was wiping against and  
how flushed she now looked.  
  
"Eep.", Ranma said and scooted back with his arms covering his head. He  
waited for the blow to land, but it never did.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you Ranma. I am not Akane. Besides it wasn't all  
your fault for what happened.", Sayuri said.  
  
"That's not what pops told me.", Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki began to rub her temples. The boy still did not get it, even after  
2 months of "training" with her.  
  
"Ranma, what have I been telling you these past 2 months.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Ummm....", Ranma replied.  
  
"I told you not to react to situations based on how your father raised you.  
I see we are just going to have to spend more time together going over the basics  
again.", Nabiki said with a slight smile on her face that Ranma did not seem to  
notice.  
  
"So what did your father say to you about women?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"He said when you get into "trouble" with a women do not bother even  
arguing, because she will always be right and that you should let her hit you  
as a means of apologizing.", Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki groaned and felt like banging her head against a nearby tree.  
No wonder he was so hard to teach. If he had been following that ridiculous  
advice all his life.   
  
"Well that's one more thing I have too teach you, Ranma.", Nabiki   
thought to herself.  
  
"Women are not always right, Ranma.", Sayuri said.  
  
"Just most of the time.", Shampoo added while grinning.  
  
"Shhhhh, your not suppose to tell him that.", Nabiki said flatly.  
  
"In any case Ranma, there is no excuse though for someone to hit you  
just because you make a mistake. If you let them do what they want, they  
will be convinced that they are always right and that the have a right to do  
with you what they please.", Sayuri said.  
  
Sayuri noticed that Ranma still had his head lowered toward the ground  
when he spoke to them.  
  
"Ranma, you can look up when you speak to me. I'm not mad, beside it  
hides those pretty blue eyes of yours.", Sayuri teased as Ranma blushed.  
  
Ranma started to raise his head and look at Sayuri, who was smiling.  
  
"Much better Ranma-chan.", Sayuri said.  
  
She noticed something under Ranma's bangs. Moving his red hair out of  
the way, she saw a large scar.  
  
"Ranma, how did that happen?", Sayuri asked shocked.  
  
Ranma told her the story of how and why Akane gave his the scar when  
they were in the furo and how sad and hopeless he felt afterward.  
  
Sayuri looked down the little redhead and the depressed expression  
on her face. She couldn't help but lean forward and give Ranma a gentle  
hug. Ranma stiffened at first, but gradually accepted it.  
  
"This doesn't mean you want to be a fiancee does it?", Ranma asked in  
all seriousness.  
  
"No Ranma it doesn't. Just because a women shows you some affection,   
does no mean that she wants to be your girlfriend or a fiancee. It just  
means that she cares about your feelings or wants to be your friend.",  
Sayuri said.  
  
"You seem awful forgiving of people Sayuri. Not many people would  
offer comfort to someone they barely know.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, Ranma is not the first person I had to comfort because people  
thought that she was different.", Sayuri said. "That's part of the reason I  
came over here."  
  
"Would this have something to do with the yelling between Yuka and   
yourself earlier.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You noticed that did you?", Sayuri said.  
  
"I think everyone in this part of the grounds noticed. "Nabiki said.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else, or to sell  
the information to anyone else, alright?", Sayuri said.  
  
"I won't tell anyone.", Ranma said.  
  
"Shampoo promise not to tell secret.", Shampoo said.  
  
Everyone looked over at Nabiki who had still not answered a couple minutes  
after Sayuri spoke.  
  
"Nabiki promise not to tell.", Ranma said. "She was the only person in   
class this morning besides Shampoo who defended me from Akane's and Yuka's  
accusations.  
  
"What happened this morning? You never mentioned anything.", Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma told Nabiki of what happened in class and how Sayuri defended him   
from Akane's threats.  
  
"So let me get this straight. My "brilliant" little sister and her friend  
thinks that you, Shampoo, and I were having a threesome out on the back   
athletic field this morning.", Nabiki asked Ranma.  
  
"That's about it.", Ranma said.  
  
"Alright, since Sayuri defended our "honor" so to speak, I won't tell   
anyone, or (shudder) sell the information to anyone.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I yelled at Yuka after she called my sister a pervert because I told  
them about how my sister preferred to be with her girlfriend instead of   
with boys. Hitomi, my sister, was picked on a lot at her school. This was made  
worse due to the fact that it was an all girls school with very strict rules  
of behavior. She couldn't tell any of the teachers why she was being picked on  
or she would have been thrown out.", Sayuri said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your sister.", Sayuri.....-chan.", Ranma said hoping  
Sayuri would not mind being referred to as a close friend.  
  
"I don't mind if you call me that Ranma-chan.", Sayuri said with a   
small smile.  
  
"I was trying to show how Akane liking Ranma in his female form was no   
different from Hitomi liking Hikari, but Yuka never did realize what their  
relationship was when she was younger. Yuka can be a little dense at times.",  
Sayuri said.  
  
"I know the feeling.", Nabiki said while looking at Ranma.  
  
Ranma only snorted in response.  
  
"My sister was responsible for comforting Akane's friend Ayumi after they  
broke up.", Sayuri said.  
  
"Akane never talked about that too much. What happened?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Ayumi was very depressed. Akane rejected her totally. She wanted   
nothing more to do with her, even as a friend. She was going to kill herself   
if my sister had not talked to her.", Sayuri said sadly.  
  
"What!", Ranma yelled.  
  
"Calm down Ranma-chan. It wont do any good to get excited.", Nabiki said.  
  
"My sister and Hikari spent a long time talking to Ayumi, and explaining  
that she had done nothing wrong. It was Akane's fault for being so foolish.",  
Sayuri said.  
  
"And listening to her idiot father.", Ranma said.  
  
"Akane ended her friendship with Ayumi because father caught them kissing  
upstairs in Akane's room and said if Akane continued to see Ayumi then she was  
was unclean and a slut. He even threatened to disown her.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I see..", Sayuri said seeming to be shock. "And with Ranma turning into   
a girl she is getting flashbacks to that time."  
  
"Something like that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"That still doesn't give her the right to scar you Ranma. Don't let her  
do that anymore. Besides, the boys wont like a girl with a scared face.",   
Sayuri teased.  
  
"Hey I'm not like that.", Ranma yelled after a giggling Sayuri who was  
running off to try and clean off her shirt before the lunch period ended.  
  
Lunch period finally ended and Ranma made his way back into the building  
with Shampoo, who noticed Akane and Yuka glaring at them the whole time.  
Shampoo could do nothing but sigh and shake her head at how immature Akane was  
and wonder what Ranma could see in her.  
  
No one was happier than Ranma, when school finally ended for the day. He  
was tired of being in a class with an angry fiancee and her shadow Yuka. At  
least one of Akane's friends could think for herself.  
  
Shampoo had to help out at the Cat Cafe and Akane was staying late at   
school, helping out Yuka with some project or another, so Ranma found himself  
walking home alone with Nabiki.  
  
"So did my little sister behave herself in class after lunch today  
Ranma-kun?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well, she didn't yell anymore, but her and Yuka seemed to be whispering  
to each other throughout class. I think they believe Shampoo and I, possibly  
you as well did something to Sayuri to cause her to take my side, in the  
argument we had this morning, instead of Akane's side.", Ranma said.  
  
"Little sister being paranoid isn't exactly a rare occurrence, so we can  
probably ignore this for now. But if she starts accusing of Sayuri and us as  
being part of a foursome, or starts talking to trees again, then I will have   
to talk to Dr. Tofu again about getting Akane some more medication like she  
took when she was little.", Nabiki.  
  
Ranma was going to ask about the 'talking with trees' incident, but   
decided it would be far easier on his sanity if he didn't.   
  
When they got home , they Noticed Soun crying about something as usual,  
and Kasumi looking a little upset at something.   
  
"WWaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, the schools will never be joined, because  
my daughter is a homicidal maniac", fountain-sama wailed.  
  
Kasumi noticed Ranma, ran over to him and pulled him tight against her  
chest while muttering how sorry she was that her sister had treated him so.  
  
"Lilac told you about what happened this morning didn't she?", Ranma  
asked.  
  
Kasumi nodded sadly.  
  
"Did she also tell you....No she doesn't know about that.", Ranma  
mumbled a little too loud.  
  
"Know about what Ranma dear?", Lilac said appearing next to Ranma much  
to his shock.  
  
"Nothing.", Ranma said.  
  
"Really?, are you sure my daughter didn't do anything else to you did   
she?", Lilac asked while placing her hand over Ranma's forehead.  
  
Nobody else seemed to notice a brief yellow glow except for Ranma, who  
also heard a voice in his head saying, "I'll let this go this time Ranma-chan,  
but if it happens again, I will tell your mother."  
  
Ranma moved away from Lilac quickly trying to hide how nervous he felt.  
  
Ranma reached over to grab Nabiki's hand causing her to look at him in  
confusion.  
  
"Come on Nabiki we can start your lessons now before dinner.", Ranma  
said trying not think how much he liked holding her hand.  
  
"That will have to wait Ranma dear, your father and Darling are going  
to start teaching their first children's class today.", Lilac said.  
  
"Father is teaching again?", Nabiki asked not quite sure she heard her   
step mother correctly.  
  
"Yes, that's right Nabiki-chan so you and Ranma will have to wait to after  
dinner to practice. If this class is successful, you will also not need to work  
so hard at your business activities at school. Your father and a certain panda  
will help to support the dojo. Then you and Ranma can spend more time training  
together and working at the restaurant if you want.", Lilac said. "Besides,   
both of you look so cute in those little uniforms.", Lilac said while  
grinning.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't have a bunch of old perverted salary men  
trying to grab you by your butt all day.", Ranma said.   
  
As Ranma went to watch the beginners' class, Nabiki asked to speak to   
Lilac privately. Nabiki lead Lilac into her room so that they could speak   
privately.  
  
"Li.., I mean mother, there is a problem I need your help with.", Nabiki  
said uneasily.  
  
"What is it Nabiki-chan?", Lilac asked, glad that one of her daughters  
already trusted her enough to confide in her.  
  
"Since Ranma healed my knee that day I have felt 'strange' on a couple  
of occasions.", Nabiki said.  
  
"What do you mean? Have you been in any pain?", Lilac asked.  
  
"No, but since he used his ki to heal me I have felt what he is   
experiencing a couple of times.", Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"He should have used environmental ki, no his person ki to heal you, still  
I don't think it would cause any side effects. Tell me more about these feelings  
you have been having.", Lilac said.  
  
"When Akane hurt Ranma this morning, I could somehow feel the shock and   
betrayal he was feeling, and when....", Nabiki stopped suddenly.  
  
"Go on Nabiki, there is no need to stop.", Lilac said.  
  
"I'm not sure I should say the rest.", Nabiki said nervously.  
  
"I wont tell anyone what is being said her. Consider it a privileged  
information between a doctor and her patient.", Lilac said sincerely.  
  
"Well, several minutes after Ranma was hurt, I felt feelings of warmth,  
trust, and even love coming from him. He was also getting 'turned on', so to  
speak.", Nabiki said while looking down.  
  
"He was with Shampoo after I went to lecture Akane. You don't think that  
they were intimate do you? That could cause a few problems if that was the   
case.", Lilac said.  
  
"They didn't do anything like that I know. When they first arrived at   
school, they caused a certain amount of controversy, walking hand in hand into  
school. Ranma being in girl-form didn't help matters any. So when I went to   
see what was going on, they told me about how Akane injured Ranma and how  
Ranma was so insecure after the attack that he wanted Shampoo to help him  
with his feelings.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You are being rather vague, tell me exactly what happened.", Lilac said.  
  
Nabiki told Lilac what Ranma and Shampoo told her this morning and Lilac  
was surprised at how vulnerable Ranma was in his feelings toward not only   
Akane, but Shampoo and probably Nabiki as well.  
  
"I guess after ten years of holding all his feelings in they are bound  
to come 'bursting' out now.", Lilac thought to herself.  
  
"I can see how this would surprise you Nabiki-chan. If you like I can remove  
the link between you and Ranma entirely, or I can give you conscious control over   
it. The choice is yours.", Lilac said.  
  
"It is best if you remove it. I don't want to feel Ranma's love for   
another person.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You only want to feel the love he has for you, right?", Lilac added.  
  
"Its not like that. We are only friends. I don't love him like that.",  
Nabiki said. "Besides he has Akane, and the last thing he needs is another  
fiancee.", Nabiki said.  
  
Lilac looked at Nabiki for a moment then reach over and touched her  
lightly across the chest. A second later a blue glow formed and seemed to  
leap out of Nabiki and dissipate into the air. Lilac noticed Nabiki seemed  
to be shivering after Ranma's ki left her.  
  
"You will be alright Nabiki-chan. Losing your link to Ranma will cause  
you to feel a little 'cold' for a while, but it will fade shortly.", Lilac  
said.  
  
"I'm not cold, I just feel....sort of.....empty.", Nabiki said.  
  
"That's because you used to have not only your own feelings and emotions,  
but another's as well. Now you are "alone" again. Your "emptiness" will fade  
away as well in a little while.", Lilac said hugging Nabiki, who, much to her  
surprise, did not pull away.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma watched the two fathers teach the beginners class for a while. He  
was surprised his old man hadn't got upset at the kids yet. He had very little  
patience for beginners most of the time. Of course the little talk he heard his  
mom give his father earlier may have had something to do with it. If he so much  
as yelled at one of the little kids in the class, he would be sleeping on the  
couch for the week.  
  
Ranma tried to imagine himself in his father's place. Would he be happy   
teaching in a dojo day after day. He would have to support a family. He   
couldn't and wouldn't be like his father, disappearing on ten year training  
trips while leaving a wife at home.   
  
"Having second thoughts Ranma-kun.", a voice said from behind him.  
  
Ranma turned around and saw Nabiki looking at with a quizzical expression  
on her face.  
  
"Huh...about what?", he said.  
  
"You were looking at the dojo like it was a prison cell and you were  
the inmate. You are not looking forward to being tied down here are you?",  
Nabiki asked.  
  
"Before I first came here I had no idea what I wanted to do. All I was ever  
taught was martial arts. When I was very young I thought most people were like  
me and pop, traveling around practicing the art. As I got older I noticed that  
that is was us who were different. I tried asking pop about it, but he never  
gave me a straight answer and I never had the time to ask anyone else. He made  
sure we were never in one place long enough for anyone else to have any sort  
of influence over me.", Ranma said.  
  
"Did this change when you started to settle down here Ranma.", Nabiki  
asked.  
  
"Not at first. Everyone talked about me taking over the dojo, but I   
didn't care one way or the other. I had nothing else planned for my life,  
and I wasn't used to making my own decisions anyway. Pop always made them.  
I didn't start thinking about anything else until after the wedding   
fell apart thanks to certain people.", Ranma said.  
  
"You started to have doubts then?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I thought that since the wedding fell apart I would be kicked out. If  
that happened then what would I do, or could I do with my life. I was lucky   
though that I still had one close friend at that time and later two.", Ranma  
said while smiling at Nabiki. "Shampoo, and later you Nabiki-chan especially  
got me to thinking that maybe I could do something else along with my   
martial art skills." "Even Lilac has been a help in her own way. Although   
learning healing skills from her is very trying on my sanity.", Ranma said.  
  
"I know I do plan to go to college after high school. I don't know what  
I will study yet, but I was hoping that all of us could go to the same  
school.", Ranma said.  
  
"Why is that?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well.... I could use the help with my classes. You are doing such a  
good job now with the tutoring you are giving me.", Ranma said.  
  
"Oh....", Nabiki said with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"I would....um....that is...", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"Yes, go on Ranma.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, I... I would miss you if we couldn't be together...as friends.",  
Ranma said as Nabiki suddenly felt her face flush.  
  
"I would miss you too Ranma-kun.", Nabiki said while smiling shyly and   
unconsciously reaching out and giving his hand a quick squeeze.  
  
"Sigh.., Nabiki looks cute when she smiles that way. No can't think that  
way. She's a friend. I don't need another fiancee.", Ranma thought.  
  
"What's with you Nabiki, you are practically throwing yourself at him.  
Have some self control. What if somebody saw you? Besides you might scare Ranma  
if you continue to act so obvious.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
From the shadows of the back porch someone did see though. A certain   
Amazon healer couldn't help but smile when she saw Ranma and Nabiki smiling  
at each other. Not to mention Nabiki grabbing Ranma's hand like that. A very bold  
move for the normally reserved girl. It was so obvious that they could become   
closer if they let themselves.   
  
"I can't interfere though, too much. If that happens they will end up   
like Ranma's relationship with Akane.", Lilac thought to herself. Now if   
there only was some way to get them together with Shampoo as well. Such things   
were not uncommon in Amazon society. Of course, the three probably wouldn't  
go for it. No-chan would, but then again she wouldn't mind if all the girls  
in the village became engaged to her son. She always was so enthusiastic. So  
willing to try new things.", Lilac thought with an obviously lecherous grin  
on her face.  
  
Soun came in the front door, classes done for the day, saw the look on his  
wife's face and took off in the opposite direction. At least that's what he tried  
to do.   
  
"Darling where are you going. You are still sweaty from your class. Let me  
help you in the furo.", Lilac said grabbing him by the arm, flinging him over   
her shoulder, and carrying him into the furo.  
  
After dinner, which Soun was strangely too tired to attend, Ranma lead  
Nabiki into the dojo for her first dance lesson. Two hours later, Ranma was  
quite frustrated.  
  
"Nabiki, I know you always like to be in control, but this will never  
work, if you do not stop trying to lead.", Ranma said.  
  
"Perhaps a different dance is in order.", a familiar voice said from  
the door of the dojo.  
  
"These slow dances you are trying to teach Nabiki simply won't do.   
They have no fire, no passion. When you dance you must be as one.", Lilac  
said in a more and more excited voice, while Ranma and Nabiki sweat dropped.  
  
"You do realize we are going as friends, Lilac. Its not as if we are  
lovers you know.", Ranma said.  
  
"That doesn't mean that you have to be so stiff. First of all you are   
standing too far apart.", Lilac said as she shoved the two of them together.  
"There can not be any 'air' between you as you dance."  
  
At the end of two more hours Ranma was nervous. True he didn't exactly  
mind being pressed up close to Nabiki, but he kept feeling the need to look   
over his shoulder in case some uncute mallet-wielding tomboy came in and  
saw him so close to her sister. Nabiki was quite content to stay where she  
was, but she needed to give Ranma a break. The poor boy had almost jumped through  
the roof, when Lilac had first pushed them together and her chest was pressed  
up against his.   
  
"He probably thought I would hit him for being a 'pervert' like little  
sister would.", Nabiki thought.  
  
As the three made their way into the house they were greeted by Kasumi.  
  
"So Nabiki, did you and Ranma enjoy your practice tonight?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"It was very nice Kasumi.", Nabiki said while trying very hard not to   
smile.  
  
"So your dancing is improving then.", Kasumi asked.  
  
"A little.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You shouldn't be so modest Nabiki-chan.", Ranma said. "You have a lot  
of natural grace. You could be quite a good dancer, or maybe you could  
start training in rhythmic gymnastics. You are very flexible.", Ranma said  
wondering why Nabiki and Kasumi were now blushing slightly.  
  
Two weeks have past with Ranma and Nabiki continuing their dance practice  
in the evening and all the girls practicing their martial arts with Ranma and   
Lilac in the morning. Everyone seems to be making progress except for Akane,  
,much to her frustration.  
  
Ranma has been trying to teach Nabiki to manipulate elemental ki instead   
of emotional ki. Nabiki seemed to have an affinity for ice, which came to no  
surprise to anyone, especially Akane who seemed to like making several bad  
'Ice Queen' jokes.  
  
"You are getting better Nabiki, but you keep releasing all your ki as an  
aura. You have to concentrate it in your hands. Perhaps you just need something  
to focus on to motivate you.", Ranma said. "I'll have to think of something  
later."  
  
Ranma walked over to Shampoo, who was having trouble with her fire spells.  
  
"I thought Cologne said you mastered all of the basic elements already?",  
Ranma said. "Besides you should be good at fire spells. Fire is supposed to be  
symbol of passion, and you have always seemed pretty passionate to me.", Ranma  
teased.  
  
"Oh he wants to play that way does he?", Shampoo thought.  
  
"Maybe Shampoo just need a little help.", Shampoo said as she walked up  
to Ranma and put her arms around his neck, much to his discomfort.  
  
"Ranma want to help light Shampoo's fire?", Shampoo purred into Ranma's  
ear, who started to shake and look around nervously.  
  
Akane started to get angry. She wanted to call forth her trusted mallet.  
It never failed her, never made her feel inferior. But if she did that Ranma  
would only insult her again. She needed to do something Ranma always responded  
to positively whenever she did it.  
  
Ranma saw Akane begin to glow and a familiar object began to form in her  
hands. He started to flinch, but he saw the glow fade , and Akane turned away  
from him and began to shake. He began to here soft sobs and saw several  
tears hit the ground in front of her.  
  
"Akane are you alright?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I don't believe he is falling for this.", Nabiki and Shampoo both   
seemed to be thinking at the same time.  
  
"You are always flirting with Shampoo, Never with me. Am I so ugly. You  
even flirt with my frigid sister more than me.", Akane said pointing at Nabiki.  
  
"Frigid? Frigid!!!. I'll show you frigid, you little @$@$#!", Nabiki  
thought as she tried to keep from twitching.  
  
Nabiki's hand began to glow light blue, and mist seemed to condense around  
it. She began to aim, but stopped.  
  
"No, I can't freeze my little sister, no matter how much she deserves it.  
But who....Ohhhh, perfect target no win sight.", Nabiki thought as she saw a   
small black pig dragging a large backpack coming in through the front gate.  
  
"Bwee Bwee.", the little pig squealed.  
  
"P-chan your back!", Akane said suddenly forgetting about her fiancee, and  
rushed over to her pet.  
  
"Not this time little sister.", Nabiki thought as she raised her hand   
toward the pig and a bright bluish white bolt shot from her hand and slammed  
into the little pig.  
  
"Bwee....urggle", the pig tried to say as it was incased in a small block  
of ice.  
  
"Nice shot. Its usually hard to hit such small targets.", Ranma said while  
grinning.  
  
"Nabiki!! How could you do that to p-chan.", Akane said  
  
"Sorry little sister, I guess he just surprised me. I didn't mean to  
turn your little pet into a porksicle.", Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma was now rolling on the ground laughing as Akane repeated slammed   
p-chan into the ground trying to break the ice around him. He looked like he  
wasn't enjoying the experience.  
  
"Shampoo can free little pick if violent girl let her.", Shampoo said  
with a disturbing grin on her face.  
  
"Really?", Akane said somehow oblivious to Shampoo's expression.  
  
"Just set pig down and back away, Shampoo take care of rest.", Shampoo  
said.  
  
Shampoo's hand began to glow bright orange and red as a ball of fire  
was forming over it.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't do fire spells?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Shampoo just become inspired.", Shampoo said.  
  
"FIREBAALLLLLLLLLLLLL", Shampoo said.  
  
(Fwoooosh, Boooom!!!)  
  
The fireball not only melted the ice, it blew a four foot deep 8 foot  
wide hole in the ground with the force of the explosion also sending P-chan  
arcing over Nerima with a fading 'bweeeeeeee'.  
  
"I think you over did it.", Ranma said doing quite a good imitation of  
Nabiki. "I hope you have a spell that can fill in the hole in the ground?"  
  
"Shampoo good at earth spells. Shampoo fix too too quickly.", Shampoo  
said while watching the lightly roasted pig boy fly off into the distance.  
  
Shampoo did not join her Amazon 'sisters' for breakfast that day. She  
only stayed long enough after their morning training session to inform   
Ranma and Nabiki that it was their turn to work the dinner shift at the cafe  
and that the should bring their uniforms as usual.  
  
"After you get off work tonight, make sure you two come straight home, I  
have a surprise for both of you that just arrived from the a dear friend  
back in the old village.", Lilac said to Ranma and Nabiki.  
  
Ranma was surprisingly happy after his shift at the cafe. He only had to  
throw out 3 perverts that night, one of which Nabiki froze solid after he some  
very inappropriate comments about her outfit and earning a larger tip.  
Cologne was also quite impressed with Nabiki and offered to help teach the girl  
some techniques now that she had such control over her ki.  
  
On the way home Ranma noticed Nabiki looked a little worried.  
  
"What's wrong Nabiki-chan?", Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"When I froze that customer solid, I saw a couple people taking pictures.  
and one of them looked like a newspaper reporter. I have worked a long time to  
get a certain reputation in this town and I don't want it spoiled by someone  
writing about me being a Sailor Scout.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Nabiki. I'm sure it was just some guy wanting  
pictures for himself. Its not as if we haven't had dozens of shots taken of us  
already. Its also definitely better than what Cologne was planning to do.", Ranma  
said while shuddering slightly.  
  
"What was she planning?", Nabiki asked not sure that she wanted an   
answer to her question.  
  
"She wanted to have a television commercial made to advertise the cafe   
and have you, Shampoo and I act as make believe Sailor Scouts for the  
commercial.", Ranma said as Nabiki looked at him eyes wide.  
  
"She isn't going through with that plan is she?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"No, she found out how much it would cost. I guess we are lucky the old  
ghoul is so cheap. I can only imagine what mom and pops would say if they  
saw me in that commercial.", Ranma said as he saw Nabiki looking relieved that  
they were not going to be TV stars anytime soon.  
  
When they arrived back at the dojo, they were surprised to find out how  
many people were also there. Shampoo and Cologne were there, as well as  
Ranma's mother and father.  
  
"Why is everyone here?", Ranma asked to no one in particular as he  
and Nabiki saw everyone looking at them.  
  
"I asked everyone here tonight so that they could see your ceremonial  
outfits that you and Nabiki-chan are wearing to the prom in two weeks  
Ranma-chan.", Lilac said.  
  
"You are not going to make me wear something embarrassing again are   
you?", Ranma asked.  
  
Would I do that?", Lilac said innocently.  
  
Ranma only stared at her and remained silent.  
  
"Well that was different. Those outfits were part of your training in  
the village.", Lilac said.  
  
"Shampoo remember Ranma wearing those outfits. Poor Ranma look so cold  
when she wear them.", Shampoo said.   
  
Shampoo leaned over and whispered to Nabiki, "Shampoo also have pictures  
and negatives. Would friend Nabiki like shots of boy and girl Ranma in   
outfits?"  
  
Nabiki nodded and smiled slightly in response.  
  
"Now I need Kasumi and No-chan to help Nabiki with her gown, while Shampoo  
and I will help Ranma with his attire for the evening.", Lilac said.  
  
Ranma looked at himself in the mirror, wearing the outfit Lilac had chosen,  
and tried desperately not to scream.  
  
"Is something wrong Ranma dear, you seem tense.", Lilac said.  
  
"You actually expect me to wear this?", Ranma said.  
  
"Of course. It is perfect for the occasion.", Lilac said.  
  
"I look like one of the characters in those role-playing games that  
Akane plays all the time.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you think Shampoo?", Ranma asked as he turned around to look  
at her.  
  
"I think you look great Ranma. Any girl, Amazon or not, would be proud  
to be with you.", Shampoo said.   
  
Ranma sighed and looked over his outfit again. Shampoo wouldn't lie to   
him in order to embarrass him. Lilac probably would. That woman had a strange  
sense of humor.   
  
The outfit in question, in case anyone out there is interested,   
consisted of black leather pants, black boots with gold trim, a red silk long  
sleeve shirt, a red and black leather vest and silver and gold bracers. The  
most disturbing part though was a jeweled dagger in a belt scabbard that was  
obviously growing blue even though it was still sheathed.  
  
"I don't like wearing weapons.", Ranma said.  
  
"Its not a weapon, it part of your outfit, and besides its for defensive  
purposes only.", Lilac said.  
  
"What does that mean?", Ranma said.  
  
"Lets just say that it, and the one Nabiki will be wearing, might help  
to limit the damage from the fights you tend to get into.", Lilac said.  
  
"Now lets go see how your date for the evening is doing.", Lilac said  
as she lead Ranma out of the room.  
  
In Nabiki's room, Kasumi was practically in shock and Nodoka seemed quite  
thrilled with the dress that Lilac had picked out. Nabiki, studying herself in   
mirror, also seemed quite thrilled.  
  
"Auntie, Nabiki can not possibly wear that its....its....", Kasumi tried  
to say.  
  
"Yes it is, isn't it?", Nodoka said while looking at Nabiki with a   
little bit of jealousy in her eyes. "I only wish I was still young enough to  
wear such a dress."  
  
Kasumi was about to comment further when Lilac came into the room with  
Ranma and Shampoo. Ranma took one look at Nabiki and froze solid. All he could  
do was stare and try to keep from drooling at the most beautiful girl he had  
ever seen.  
  
Nabiki was wearing an emerald green metallic Chinese ankle length dress  
that was spilt up the sides to mid thigh. This showed off Nabiki's slender  
but muscular legs to Ranma as she walked toward him. Unlike most Chinese  
dresses though, Nabiki's had a v-neck than ran almost down to her navel and   
was held in place by several alternating gold and platinum chains, preserving  
some modesty, but still stunning Ranma. Nabiki was also wearing a matching  
dagger held in place by a gold and silver wire belt. Ranma wished he could move  
or say something. He felt like an idiot just standing there staring at her.  
  
Even now, without the link she used to have with Ranma, Nabiki could feel  
Ranma's emotions coming off him. He was definitely infatuated with her now. Not  
that he would ever leave Akane, but it was to know that she was turning him on.  
  
"So how do I look Ranma-kun?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"You look.. I mean..that is...You look very beautiful Nabiki-chan.",  
Ranma finally managed to say, while turning bright red.  
  
Nabiki genuinely smiled at Ranma and said, "You look very handsome  
yourself Ranma. I think both of us will cause 'heads to turn'. Now shall  
we go show our fathers?"  
  
At Lilac's suggestion, Nabiki and Ranma made their way down stairs  
arm-in-arm, looking like they had just stepped out of a fairy tale. At   
least that is what ran through Akane's mind as she saw both of them.  
  
"He looks like a prince, so handsome.", Akane thought to herself. The   
she started to blush as she saw Ranma smiling at her then winking.  
  
Akane continued to smile until she took a long look at Nabiki. Her smile  
then faded almost to a look of despair.  
  
"Nabiki looks so beautiful, almost like a princess. How can I compete with  
that.", Akane thought as she looked down at the pink overalls and yellow shirt  
she was wearing. She then notices Nabiki whispering something to Ranma, who  
blushes in return. "I guess I am just flat chested uncute little tomboy.", Akane  
thought to herself, while wiping away a tear.   
  
"I hope no one noticed that.", Akane thought.  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki did notice though. They watched her walk outside and  
sit out by the pond in the dark. Nabiki looked over at Ranma, who had such a sad  
expression on his face. It was obvious why he was sad, but instead of being mad  
at Ranma for making her little sister unhappy, Nabiki was surprised to find  
herself upset at her little sister for ruining what was supposed to be a happy  
occasion.  
  
Ranma was about to go outside and see what was wrong when he felt a   
hand on his shoulder. Turning around he noticed that is was Nabiki who had her  
hand on his shoulder and was slowly shaking her head.  
  
"Nabiki, what are you doing?, I have to.."  
  
"Do nothing.", Nabiki finished for Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, she is never going to grow up if everyone always caters to her  
mood swings. I know this may sound harsh, but she has to learn that whenever  
she is in trouble, she is not going to be rescued all the time.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Are you speaking from experience?", Ranma asked.  
  
"You could say that.", Nabiki said sadly.  
  
Akane lay against the fence, by the koi pond. She saw Ranma try to come  
to see her, but he was stopped by Nabiki. Why was she doing that? Did she want  
Ranma to herself now?   
  
"Why does everyone I love seem to abandon me?", Akane thought as she curled  
into a ball on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
An unknown amount of time later Akane felt herself being wrapped in a   
blanket and carried back into the house.  
  
"Ranma?", Akane called out.  
  
"Wishful thinking, daughter.", a distinctive feminine voice called out.  
  
Akane stiffened as she saw who was carrying her.  
  
"What are you doing?", Akane demanded.  
  
"Carrying a stubborn and prideful child back into the house, so that she  
doesn't catch a cold.", Lilac replied as she dumped Akane unceremoniously on  
the couch.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you daughter. You were very selfish this   
night. Ranma, for some reason, stills feels guilty because you chose to go  
outside and pout like a five year old instead of feeling happy for your  
sister. Your sister seldom smiles, from what I have seen. Tonight though, she  
was almost delirious when Ranma told her how beautiful she looked in that  
dress. Your sister does not get anywhere near the attention you get from the   
boys at school.", Lilac said.  
  
"She can have that 'attention'.", Akane said.  
  
"Jealousy does not become you daughter. Ranma has shown his affection   
for you a lot, lately. I wont even bother going into all the things he has  
done for you in the past, including saving your life, and your response to   
this affection lately seems to be to physically or emotional hurt him. Do you  
even realize what you are doing half the time?", Lilac said.  
  
"Are you done with your lecture yet, mother.", Akane said sarcastically.  
  
"If that's going to be your attitude, then saying anything else tonight  
would be a waste of time. Now its late and you have school tomorrow. Go to   
bed Akane.", Lilac said.  
  
Lilac went outside trying to get her daughter's stubbornness off her mind,  
when she heard faint music coming from the dojo.  
  
"They still can't be practicing at this hour can they? Sometimes that boy  
is just too obsessive for his own good.", Lilac thought to herself.  
  
As she entered the dojo, Lilac noticed Nabiki, still in her gown, leaning  
against the wall while Ranma was in the middle of the floor dancing with  
Shampoo?!?  
  
"Why is Shampoo dancing with Ranma?", Lilac asked Nabiki quietly, as she  
now noticed that Shampoo had her eyes closed. She couldn't be asleep could she.  
  
"Shampoo came in an hour ago, just as Ranma and I were finishing for the   
night. You could tell from the expression on her face that she wanted to be  
the one dancing with Ranma. What surprised me though was that Ranma seemed  
to realize it as well. I guess he was paying attention during some of the  
lessons Lilac and I have been trying to teach him. He asked me if it was alright  
to practice a little with Shampoo.", Nabiki said.  
  
"That boy can be dense at times, but on some occasions he can be very   
sweet as well.", Lilac said.  
  
"I was getting tired. I don't know where he gets all his energy from, so  
I said it was okay with me. I'm surprised he even asked me. He's never asked  
Akane if it was okay to go help or be with someone, he just does it.", Nabiki  
said.  
  
"That's because he respects you dear, and he doesn't want to offend you.",  
Lilac said as Nabiki stared at her. "As for why he doesn't treat Akane the same  
way....Well, from what I have been told and heard from a certain member of this  
household, Ranma started to respect Akane and treat her better after the   
wedding, but she never returned the favor, so to speak." "He does love her".   
"Why I'll never know.", Lilac thought. "But until she starts to trust him, and  
treat him better I don't think he will respect her like he does you, Kasumi, and  
even Shampoo now. Especially after Akane's attack on him recently."  
  
"Shampoo is acting differently. I expected her to glomp onto Ranma and not  
let him go, but she out there hanging onto him with a little smile like a love sick  
junior high school girl on her first date.", Nabiki said.  
  
"This maybe hard for you to believe, but up until her arrival here in Nerima,  
Shampoo was actually quite shy around boys.", Lilac said.  
  
Nabiki gave Lilac a looked that seemed to say, 'Uh huh, sure tell me  
another story.'  
  
"Shampoo was quite sheltered when she was a little girl. Cologne only   
wanted her to focus on training, since she was going to a matriarch some day.   
As Shampoo got older, Cologne eased up a little, but another problem had  
came up. As Shampoo became a teenager, that idiot Mousse became obsessed with  
her. Any boy Shampoo tried to become friends with Mousse attacked. He almost  
killed one poor boy because he asked Shampoo to go out for a walk alone.",   
Lilac said.  
  
"Your not exaggerating are you?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Since I am the one who had to heal the poor boy, I can assure you he did  
almost die from his wounds. The only reason Mousse has not been banished or  
even killed by the boy's mother is that his great-grandmother is on the   
council, and that old bitch is definitely not well liked.  
  
"Why is she still there then.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well lets just say that her opponents have a way of disappearing under  
mysterious circumstances. Everyone has their limits though. It wouldn't  
surprise me if she does something stupid in the future to get herself  
banished. But I think we are getting off track.", Lilac said.  
  
"So you were saying something about Shampoo being 'shy'.", Nabiki said  
still not sounding convinced.  
  
"Shampoo only acted like an aggressive bimbo around Ranma, because Cologne  
told her that, that is the type of girl that boys are interested in. That is  
how Cologne landed her past husbands including that pervert Happosai. Now that  
was a short marriage.", Lilac snorted.  
  
"Would you two be quiet I am trying to sleep here.", Shampoo mumbled  
half asleep.  
  
"She speaks better when she is asleep then when awake.", Lilac teased.  
  
"If your tired, then I'll walk you home now.", Ranma said gently moving  
away from Shampoo.  
  
"Too tired to walk home. Maybe Ranma carry Shampoo?", Shampoo said  
slipping back into character.  
  
"Alright, but no wandering hands this time.", Ranma said in mock  
severity.  
  
Lilac looked over at Nabiki who seemed to irritated about something, as  
everyone left the dojo together.   
  
Once outside Ranma couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched,  
and the person doing the watching did not seem to be friendly.  
  
"Hmmmm... I wonder what the red glow is?", Nabiki mused aloud looking up at  
the house.  
  
Ranma looked up and saw that the glow in questions came from a very familiar  
and apparently now very angry girl.  
  
"Ranma, you pervert!! What are you doing with that bimbo?", the angry tomboy  
said.  
  
"Shhh... Akane, Do you want to wake up Shampoo she is asleep.", Ranma said   
as Shampoo snuggled closer causing Akane to begin glowing a blacker shade of red.  
  
Akane disappeared from the window and Ranma heard a open then slam closed.  
Next he heard someone stomping down the stairs, which was followed by Akane   
appearing in the back door with a large glowing mallet held over her head.  
  
"Ranma no baka, how dare you tell me to be quiet.", Akane shouted as she  
flung her mallet end over end at Ranma.  
  
Ranma saw the mallet coming at himself and Shampoo and quite unexpectedly  
ducked under the mallet as it flew by. The mallet then hit the clothesline  
causing it to stretch out the fly back in the opposite direction, taking the  
mallet with it. The mallet flew under Ranma, who was still ducked low, and flew  
right back at Akane. Akane was still stunned that her mallet missed the "pervert"  
that she was unable to move until it was too late. The mallet stuck Akane right  
between the eyes with a loud "thwack", causing her to flung back and hit the   
ground with a "thud".  
  
Akane was on the ground with lots of Ranmas and Ranma-chans dancing  
around her head.  
  
"Oh!!, acres and acres of Ranmas and they are mine, all mine, muh ha ha   
ha!!", Akane said deliriously, as everyone who came to see if she was alright,  
began to slowing back away from her.  
  
"I think I'll take Shampoo home now, before anything else happens.",  
Ranma said as he jumped over the fence and headed toward the Cat Cafe.  
  
"Is something wrong Nabiki-chan?", Lilac asked as she noticed Nabiki  
looking at Ranma as he jumped off into the distance with Shampoo in his arms.  
  
"No its just that..."  
  
"You wish Ranma was carrying you instead of Shampoo?", Lilac asked.  
  
"No its not that. Shampoo flirts with him so often and Ranma sometimes  
flirts back, even in public. I just wish I could do that sometimes.", Nabiki  
said.  
  
"Why don't you? There is nothing wrong with flirting.", Lilac said.  
  
"That might be true if this was a normal family. But the minute I   
start flirting with Ranma, Akane will get jealous, accuse Ranma of leading me  
on, the start hitting him again. Then the fathers with think I want to be  
engaged to him and will start trying to force us together as well. It's  
just not worth it.", Nabiki said sadly.  
  
As they went over to drag Akane back into the house, Akane began to  
talk in her sleep.  
  
"Oh do that again Ayumi, that felt so good.", Akane said in her sleep  
while Lilac and Nabiki stared at her.  
  
"That's it, Ayumi, Ranma-chan, lick the whip cream off.", Akane said  
drowsily.  
  
"Now this is getting interesting.", Nabiki said while pulling out a  
micro cassette recorder.  
  
"Oh, I've been a bad girl. Spank me again Ranma-chan.", Akane said.  
  
"And she has the nerve to call Ranma a pervert.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Oh, Ranma-chan, Shampoo, you look so sexy in your Sailor Suits", Akane  
said as Nabiki snickered.  
  
"Good thing they did not hear Akane say that, or they would be halfway  
to Hawaii by now.", Nabiki said still snickering.  
  
"You and Ranma had best not be around Akane anymore when your are wearing  
your work uniforms. She might not be able to control herself.", Lilac teased  
Nabiki, who immediately turned green at the prospect.  
  
Meanwhile outside the cafe, Ranma was trying to open the back door while  
holding a cuddly Amazon in his arms. Ranma thought he came in quietly, that is   
until he found himself attacked by a very angry white duck.  
  
Said duck soon found itself grabbed by the neck by a small gnarled hand  
which threw him against one wall, bouncing off the ceiling, then into a cage  
that locked behind him.  
  
"Nice shot.", Ranma said.  
  
"I've had lots of practice.", Cologne grinned evilly at him.  
  
"So what have you two been doing this evening?", Cologne said while  
still grinning.  
  
"Ranma help Shampoo fulfill fantasy.", Shampoo said drowsily as Ranma  
began to sweat.  
  
"Oh really.., and what fantasy might that be?", Cologne said with a   
broadening grin.  
  
"Shampoo always want to be carried home in Ranma's arms.", Shampoo said  
while Ranma blushed.  
  
"Sigh, no wonder they have not gotten anywhere. The both have all the   
romantic ability of 12 year olds. I tell Shampoo to be aggressive and what  
does she do, she acts like a school girl with her first crush.", Cologne  
said. "If she was just more aggressive she would have had Ranma long ago.",  
Cologne said, proving that even 300 year old amazons are clueless at times.  
  
"Where should I put Shampoo?", Ranma asked Cologne.  
  
"You can leave her at one of the booths, and I'll take her up to her   
room later, unless of course you would rather take her to bed.", Cologne  
said as Ranma began to sweat again.  
  
"Ranma want to come to bed with Shampoo?", Shampoo teased.  
  
"Sorry, I only fulfill one fantasy a night.", Ranma teased back, as he  
set Shampoo down in one of the cafe's booths.  
  
"But, I do appreciate that you consider being carried by me to be a  
fantasy.", Ranma said as he bent down and kissed Shampoo on the forehead, who  
blushed in response.  
  
"Yes, they are definitely like two 12 year olds.", Cologne sighed to   
herself as Ranma left the cafe and headed back to the dojo.  
  
  
The next morning found Nabiki practicing fine control over her new  
abilities. She was using her cold chi to create life-size ice sculptures of  
P-Chan, which Ranma was lining up against the far fence.  
  
"What Ranma doing?", asked Shampoo  
  
"Getting ready for target practice.", Ranma said while smiling.  
  
He led Shampoo away from the sculptures to the far side of the yard,   
where he then released a small fire ki blast that melted one the pigs.  
  
"Your turn, Shampoo.", Ranma said.  
  
"Firebolt!", Shampoo exclaimed causing a small sphere of flame to ignite  
in her hand before flying across the yard and melting another ice p-chan.  
  
Ten minutes later there were now 20 water puddles, where 20 ice  
sculptures used to be, a fact that was not lost on an uninvited pest.. I mean  
guest huddled in the corner of the yard.  
  
"Curse you Ranma. I now see what your plans are. You are working with that  
evil stepmother of Akane's to brainwash Shampoo and Nabiki into attacking me,   
since you lack the power to defeat me on your own, you coward.", a certain  
black pig thought to himself.  
  
Poor Ryoga was not usually this unstable....well mostly not, but he   
recently got lost and found himself trapped in a movie theater showing an all  
day marathon of Disney cartoons. This in an of itself might cause insanity in   
most people, but for Ryoga's fragile mind it was too much. He was now convinced  
that Lilac was the evil stepmother and Shampoo and Nabiki were the evil  
stepsisters plotting to ruin Akane's life. Nevermind how illogical if not   
outright insane this was, Ryoga never would let a little thing like that   
stop him.  
  
Meanwhile Akane was kneeling over a small fire pit trying to grab  
several chestnuts out of it. Unfortunately she still needed a lot of practice.  
Lilac was standing behind Akane frustrated at her lack of progress.  
  
"Ow, miserable @#$$@ $@@$( ##@$@ $*($#@ stupid training exercise.", Akane  
said as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Oh, violent girl lucky great-grandmother no here. Shampoo talk like that  
once, get mouth washed out with soap for effort.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Lets see you do it then.", Akane dared Shampoo, who complied by grabbing  
all of the chestnuts in less than a second.  
  
"How...", Akane tried to say.  
  
"Shampoo learn chestnut fist long ago. All amazons learn when young. First  
technique taught to begin training in ki use.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Still a stupid exercise and I am already strong.", Akane said.  
  
"It's not about strength daughter, it is about speed. You need all the help  
you can get there. Besides all the strength in the world will not help you if you  
can not hit your opponent.", Lilac said.  
  
"If I am so slow, how come I can always hit Ranma then?", Akane said.  
  
"Shampoo always wonder about that too. Ranma beat Herb, Saffron, even  
beat great-grandmother twice. Why you let violent girl hit you?", Shampoo   
asked Ranma.  
  
"You are not doing Akane any favors by enforcing her bad behavior,  
Ranma. If you want her to improve and more importantly break her of her bad  
habits you will have to treat her as any other student.", Lilac said.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do then, hit her back?", Ranma asked.  
  
"When you are sparing, that is exactly what you are supposed to do.  
You don't have to hit hard, but she should realize that this is not a game.  
You are developing her skills to help her survive any more kidnappings or  
challenges from others. Unless, of course, you enjoy having to rescue her all  
the time.", Lilac said.  
  
"Right... The moment I lay one finger on her she will just get even   
madder and go off to tell our parents and it will go down from there.",  
Ranma said.  
  
"I don't need the pervert's help anyway.", Akane said.  
  
"Then why is it that in less than two months he has been able to  
train Nabiki in the use of her ki, while you have barely improved.", Lilac  
said.  
  
"Ranma, also been helping nice girl Kasumi improve skills.", Shampoo  
said.  
  
"I haven't seen her practice in the last couple days. What have you been  
teaching her Ranma?", Lilac asked.  
  
"Ranma has taught me a couple of interesting techniques mother.", a voice  
from behind Lilac said.  
  
Turning around Lilac's eyes went wide as she saw Kasumi suddenly fade into  
view behind her.  
  
"Kasumi told me earlier that she really didn't like to fight, but she wanted  
to be able to defend herself or escape from a bad situation if necessary, so I   
taught her pop's 'umisenken' technique.", Ranma said.  
  
"I also taught her the old pervert's dimensional warp technique.", Ranma   
said as Kasumi suddenly teleported from her present position of a spot on the  
dojo roof, then back in front of Ranma.  
  
"Very good Kasumi, I am very impressed.", Lilac said to a slightly   
blushing Kasumi.  
  
"So am I Kasumi, but I must insist that you never use them again.", Soun  
Tendo said while stepping out onto the back porch.  
  
"Why is that father.", Kasumi asked.  
  
"The master forbids teaching anything goes techniques to women.", Soun  
said, as all of the women present glared at him.  
  
"I am sorry father but I can not abide by your wishes. Ranma is my sensei,  
and since he gave me permission to use the techniques, then I will.", Kasumi said  
as Soun's mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"Besides husband, Kasumi is an adult now, neither of us has a right to order  
her to do anything she does not want to. And as for your 'master', the only   
reason that pathetic little troll doesn't want women learning his techniques, is  
that if they did he would no longer be able to steal their underwear any more.",   
Lilac said to her husband.   
  
Sound responded to the scolding from his daughter and his wife in a   
predictable manner.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh, my family hates me!", he cried as the flood of tears   
began.  
  
"Ranma no baka!! How dare you make my father cry!", Akane said as she   
charged Ranma with her mallet.  
  
Ranma looked at his fiancee, once more trying to squish him, and decided  
to change his usual behavior.  
  
"Well, they did say allowing Akane to hit me was bad for her.", Ranma   
thought as the mallet began to descend.  
  
Ranma ducked quickly to the side, grabbed the mallet out of Akane's   
hand, the he tossed it up into the air and incinerated it with a small  
chi bolt.  
  
Akane, now off balanced from try to hit Ranma with a nonexistent  
hammer fell over and soon found herself being rained on by a large amount  
of sawdust.  
  
"Precious??", she mumbled then ran back into the house whimpering  
and in tears about the destruction of her 'friend'.  
  
"I think it is time for Akane to start taking her medication again.",  
Nabiki said while turning to face Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi could only nod in response.  
  
Breakfast that morning was...different. Soun was still whimpering at  
the table, and Akane was just staring at the floor mumbling something about  
'bakas', until she saw Ranma sit down in front of her in girl form again.  
  
"You do this just to embarrass me, don't you Ranma?", Akane asked.  
  
"Yes Akane, my sole purpose in life is thinking up new ways to embarrass  
you.", Ranma said, causing Nabiki to snicker.  
  
"So why are you going as a girl today?", Akane asked with obvious anger   
in her voice.  
  
"Because I am still not as comfortable in this body as I am in my male   
one, and until I am I will never be as good in the art in this body.", Ranma  
said to his cranky fiancee. "Well that and the fact that's its kind of fun to  
see the confused expressions of peoples' faces when I come to school like   
this."  
  
"See the pervert enjoys showing off his girl form and teasing people.",  
Akane said.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say Ranma was the pervert, especially from what I heard   
you dreaming about last night Akane.", Nabiki said with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you talking about Nabiki?", Akane said.  
  
Nabiki produced a small cassette record and a pair of headphones. She  
put the headphones on Akane and pressed he play button. Akane's expression  
did not change at first, but it slowing changed to surprise, then shock, then  
actual fear.  
  
"That wasn't me.", Akane said as she practically threw the headphones   
back at Nabiki.  
  
"Then who was it Akane?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I don't know. This is all a trick to make me look bad anyway.", Akane  
said.  
  
"What are you talking about Akane.", Nabiki said not liking the   
unsettling look her sister had in her eyes.  
  
"Didn't think that I would notice did you? But I've know for a long  
time how you used to enjoy embarrassing me, making fun of me when we were  
children. The only difference now is that you have Ranma and Shampoo to help  
you. That is even why Ranma spends more time with you and Shampoo than he   
does with me. You and Shampoo probably drugged him. You want him for   
yourselves.", Akane ranted as everyone began to back away from her.  
  
"Shampoo think violent girl losing it.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Oh dear, I better go see if that nice Dr. Yamamoto is still   
practicing. He was so helpful when Akane was a child.", Kasumi thought as she  
got up to see if she still had the phone number to his office.  
  
"I am not losing it!!", Akane shouted as she went up to her room and  
slammed the door.  
  
"Well that was....different.", Lilac said.  
  
"I made an appointment for Akane with that nice Dr. Yamamoto. He still  
has the same practice from when Akane saw him last.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That wont be necessary Kasumi, there is nothing wrong with Akane.", Soun  
said, then began to wonder why everyone was staring at him as if her were an idiot.  
  
"You must be joking.", Ranma said. "First she thinks that me, Nabiki and  
Shampoo are having sex out on the school lawn, then she accuses Shampoo and Nabiki  
of brainwashing me, and you think that, that is normal? Even pops isn't that  
dense."  
  
Nabiki was proud of her "student" a this moment. Since they had begun  
working together and spending their breaks together she had spent the time  
teaching Ranma how think through problems. She was also pleased that he was   
developing a bit of a sarcastic sense of humor. Nabiki briefly wondered what  
Ranma would have been like if he had spent time around her growing up. Maybe  
both of them would have had better lives if that was so.  
  
Shampoo, for her part, was also impressed with Ranma. He was much more   
open emotionally, and she really did enjoy the hugs and massages, but part of  
her still loved him as more than a friend. "Probably just not meant to be.",   
Shampoo thought to herself.  
  
"As interesting as this morning's conversation has been, you three must be  
off to school.", Lilac said.  
  
"What about Akane?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Kasumi was lucky enough to find an appointment for Akane for this morning.  
Besides the sooner she gets help the better.", Lilac said.  
  
As they walked to school, the three friends noticed Akane's friend Sayuri  
walking by herself with her head held down, as if she were sad about something.  
  
"Are you alright Sayuri-chan?", Ranma-chan asked.  
  
Sayuri turned around and noticed Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo behind her.  
  
"Don't you usually walked to school with Yuka?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Not until she apologizes for what she said about my sister.", Sayuri said.  
  
"You can walk with us if you want. We barely know each other, but it beats  
walking alone.", Ranma said while smiling at Sayuri, who couldn't help but smile  
back.  
  
"Ranma, where is Akane? Isn't she coming to school today?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"Akane, well you see she is....sick today. Lilac took her to see Dr. Tofu.  
It's nothing serious, she will probably be back by tomorrow.", Ranma said in a  
manner that showed he was a rotten liar.  
  
"Sigh, that boy needs more training.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
"Alright Ranma, but if something is wrong please tell me. She is my friend  
and I would like to help her if she needs anything.", Sayuri said.  
  
At lunch that day Ranma noticed Yuka sitting across from them by herself  
looking depressed. He also noticed that she didn't have a lunch and was holding  
her stomach. He pulled the extra bento he made this morning for Akane out of  
his bag and gave it Sayuri to give to Yuka since it looked like Akane wasn't  
going to show up at school today anyway.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?", Sayuri said as she approached Yuka.  
  
"No, go ahead.", Yuka said quietly without looking up. She did notice,  
though, that a bento box was being slid onto her lap.  
  
"For me?", Yuka asked.  
  
Sayuri nodded.  
  
"Thank you.", Yuka said.  
  
"You can thank Ranma for that, not me.", Sayuri said to a surprised Yuka.  
  
"Why would Ranma bring me a bento?", Yuka asked.  
  
"I think he brought it for Akane-chan, but since she isn't here he wanted  
you to have it because he thought you looked hungry.", Sayuri said.  
  
"What happened to Akane? Did he do something to her?", Yuka said   
sounding a little angry.  
  
"He said that she was sick." "Although he really didn't sound all that  
convincing.", Sayuri thought the last part to herself.  
  
"Isn't he angry with me. All of them should be after I said that...",  
Yuka stops talking and looked down with a guilty expression on her face.  
  
"He's not that bad. I mean look at all the times Akane-chan hits him and  
he never stays angry with her.", Sayuri said.  
  
"But he deserves those, because he insults her all the time.", Yuka said.  
  
"Not all the time. You know that Akane-chan sometimes jumps to conclusions  
and hits him without listening to what he has to say. She is not perfect.",   
Sayuri said to a now somewhat confused Yuka.  
  
"But...", Yuka tried to say.  
  
"I know you are rather protective of Akane because she rescued you that  
time, but Ranma isn't all that bad. He listened to me the other day when I  
was upset with you and Akane. He didn't try to tell me what to do and he  
didn't want anything back in return. How many boys here would have done the  
same?", Sayuri said.  
  
"No one.", Yuka said.  
  
"You can join us over there is you want. You shouldn't be eating all  
by yourself.", Sayuri said.  
  
"I wouldn't really feel comfortable doing that. Would you stay here with  
me. Lunch will be over soon, so you won't have to spend that much time away from  
your friends.", Yuka said.  
  
"We are still getting to know each other, so we are not exactly close   
friends, not like you Akane, and I are. So I'll stay with you now, but try to  
get to know them latter on. They are not all that bad.", Sayuri said to Yuka,  
who looked a little happier now.  
  
"Sayuri, when you talk to him again, thank Ranma for the lunch.", Yuka  
said to Sayuri.  
  
"Alright I will.", Sayuri said.  
  
The last two weeks before the dance went by rather quickly for everyone  
involved. Ranma was now satisfied with Nabiki's skills, and was surprised to   
find himself just as excited as Nabiki was about the upcoming dance, even if  
they had to wear those silly outfits.  
  
Akane seemed to be calming down as her medicine took effect. She was  
still a little nervous around Onna-Ranma, but she was no where as bad as  
she was before. She didn't mind if Ranma sat next to her in girl form. She  
even didn't mind holding Ranma's hand, but hugging or kissing Onna-Ranma, was  
still too much for Akane to handle yet, much to Ranma's disappointment.  
  
  
The night of the dance finally came. Ranma and Nabiki were in the Tendo  
living room being looked over by Lilac one last time to make sure they were   
presentable. She was pleased with what she saw.   
  
"You look wonderful Ranma dear. All the young women their will be awed,  
and you Nabiki-chan will have to fight off all of the poor boys who gaze  
at your beauty.", Lilac said to the two blushing teenagers.  
  
Everyone was their to see the two off. Akane still seemed a little   
depressed. It was obvious she wanted to be the one to accompany Ranma. But he was  
doing this for Nabiki's sake. It was her night, and Akane thought her sister  
deserved at one night to be appreciated, even if she was a little jealous of her.  
  
Nodoka was busy taking pictures of the couple. Her son looked so manly, she  
could barely contain her enthusiasm.  
  
Shampoo had come to see her friend off and Mousse had followed, with Cologne  
as well to make sure that he behaved himself. Cologne could not help but wonder  
about the strange emanations she was getting from the outfits and daggers that  
the couple were wearing. She thought she had seen them once, maybe 200 years ago,  
but she was not quite sure.  
  
Then it came to her, and her eyes widened. "You had best watch yourself  
Lilac dear. That is a dangerous game you are playing, and the contestants might  
not approve of what you are doing.", Cologne thought to herself.  
  
Ranma felt a little nervous. He didn't mind posing for the pictures  
themselves, but his mother kept asking him to hold Nabiki close, and in one  
case for Nabiki to kiss him on the cheek. He did not like the expression on  
Akane's face when that happened.  
  
Nabiki lead Ranma outside to the sidewalk in front of the dojo. Parked  
there was a large black limousine with the driver presently waiting by the  
opened back door for someone. Nabiki saw the shocked look on Ranma's face and   
almost laughed out loud.  
  
"We are going to the prom in that?", Ranma said while pointing to the  
limousine.  
  
"Of course, you didn't think we were walking there did you? Besides this  
way we can be alone together.", Nabiki said gliding her hand down Ranma's arm.  
  
"I can think of worse ways to spend the evening.", Ranma teased as he   
briefly put one arm around her waist, then helped her into the car.  
  
Neither teen seemed to be aware of how forward they were being with each  
other, but a small and very old Amazon watching from atop the fence was.  
  
"This could definitely cause problems.", Cologne thought as she watched  
the car drive away.  
  
Cologne pogoed back into the house and brought Lilac into the yard so that  
they could speak privately.  
  
"Alright, what is so important that you had to drag me out here?", Lilac  
said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Do you realize what you have done by giving those daggers to those  
children to wear tonight.", Cologne said trying to remain calm.  
  
"I fail to see the problem.", Lilac said confused to why Cologne seemed  
so angry with her.  
  
"Those are marriage daggers Lilac!!", Cologne almost screamed.  
  
"All they do is help protect a couple that may have some feelings for  
each other. I hardly see how that is a problem.", Lilac said.  
  
"That is not all they do. They also influence the behavior of the   
wearers. If a couple likes each other, they will then fall in love with  
each other. If the couple already has some feelings for each other, like   
Nabiki and Ranma obviously do then...", Cologne trailed off.  
  
"Then what?", Lilac asked.  
  
"Then there is a strong possibility that you might be a grandmother  
before this night is out.", Cologne said to Lilac whose hair was now   
toinging out.  
  
"Oh dear I didn't know about that".. Lilac said.  
  
"Obviously, now I suggest you inform everyone of what you did and what  
might happen, while I follow the 'loving couple' and make sure that nothing  
happens that they are not ready for yet.", Cologne said as she she then  
pogoed over the wall and off into the night.  
  
Lilac calmed herself as best she could and went back into the house to  
explain to everyone about the mistake she made and what might happen tonight  
at or after the dance. As she finished her explanation she was the only in the  
room remaining calm.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, my daughter is going to become a mother with  
her sister's fiancee.", Soun wailed.  
  
Shampoo snorted in disgust. She wasn't sure if the old pervert healer was  
telling the truth or not, but she did not want her two friends to do something  
that they would regret later on, so she left the room and took off after the  
'couple' roof hopping on the way.  
  
"Why that pervert, I'll....", Akane tried to say as she was cut off by  
Lilac.  
  
"You will do nothing daughter. If you want to blame someone, you may   
blame me, but this is not Ranma's fault.", Lilac said glaring at her  
daughter.  
  
"Not Ranma's fault???", Akane said in the same tone she would use if  
someone had just told her that Ranma was secretly Sailor Sun and she was his  
lover Sailor Io.  
  
"Oh my, I had best go and make sure Ranma and Nabiki behave properly.",  
Kasumi said as she walk out the dojo, and disappeared using the technique that  
Ranma had taught her.  
  
Nodoka was torn between being happy that her son might spend the night with  
a woman that he loved and concerned on how this might interfere with his   
relationship with the other woman he loved. Maybe Nabiki could be his mistress.  
Yes that is it. Even if she becomes pregnant, that would be acceptable. After  
all that was not an uncommon practice for samurai of old.  
  
Genma was still not sure quite how to react, but he was sure of one thing  
though. He did not like the excited look his wife had in her eyes. That look  
always meant trouble for him, or someone else.  
  
The driver of the limousine looked into the rearview mirror and couldn't  
help but smile. The couple in back were looking into each others eyes and smiling  
but saying nothing, at least nothing verbally. It was a nice change from   
having to cart around all of horribly boring business executives. The concept  
of school proms was primarily and America invention, but he hoped in caught on  
more in Japan. He wouldn't mind seeing his own children off to their prom one day.  
  
"I could close the privacy barrier if you would like to be alone.", he said  
to the couple.  
  
The boy seemed to blush and asked the girl what she wanted to do. She said  
it was alright to do so. The last thing the driver saw before the barrier shut  
was the sight of the boy gently brushing his hand across the girl's cheek.   
  
"Sigh, to be that young and in love again.", the driver thought.  
  
Following closing behind, bounding rooftop to rooftop, was Cologne, with  
Shampoo a little behind her. Even from almost a block away Cologne could feel  
the emotion Ranma and Nabiki were giving off.  
  
"The daggers couldn't create that much emotion from nothing, perhaps   
Shampoo was right and they did have some feelings for each other, but would not  
either admit it or recognize it for what it was.", Cologne thought.  
  
Back in the limo, Ranma was gazing at Nabiki and gently playing with her hair.  
  
"If you keep looking at me that way Ranma-chan you'll make me blush.",   
Nabiki said.  
  
"Sorry Nabiki-chan. When I first saw you in that dress you looked so   
beautiful I almost forgot to breathe.", Ranma said to Nabiki who was now  
practically glowing red.  
  
"Well there is only one way I can respond to that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"How is....", Ranma tried to respond but he found it difficult with Nabiki's  
lips pressed up against his. He was too shocked to respond at first but he quickly  
relaxed and was soon returning the kiss with a passion. What neither of them  
noticed was how the daggers on their belts were now glowing pink instead of  
their usual blue color.  
  
Back on the rooftops, even Shampoo could now feel the emotion coming from  
the car she was following.  
  
"If this keeps up Ranma and Nabiki will be parents by morning, and neither  
of them are ready for that responsibility.", Shampoo thought to herself.  
  
As the limo was approaching the hotel where the prom was being held, the  
driver was forced to swerve hard to avoid hitting, of all things, a duck wearing  
glasses leading a small black pig pulling a backpack behind it, across the street.  
  
As the limo swerved Ranma and Nabiki were forced apart and the pink glow  
surrounding them ceased instantly. Both were now looking at each other from  
across the seat and wondering what just happened.  
  
The car pulled up to the hotel and the driver got out to open the  
rear door for his passengers. As he opened the door he noticed both teens were  
sitting far apart from each other and blushing bright red.  
  
"Shame on you. You two should wait till after the dance, to get to know each  
other better.", the driver teased the two teens as he helped them out.  
  
Cologne and Shampoo had noticed that the emotions emanating from Ranma and  
Nabiki had ceased, so hopefully they were not being influenced by the marriage  
daggers at the moment.  
  
As Ranma got out of the car, he couldn't help but notice many people staring  
at him. He didn't like the look on several of the girls were giving him. He also   
noticed that their dates for the night seemed to be rather annoyed that he was   
receiving more attention than they were at the moment. Their anger lasted all of   
five seconds when they next saw Nabiki exit the limo and walk over to Ranma and   
held out her arm to him. Ranma replied by taking her arm in his.  
  
"Saotome is that you?", A very familiar voice called out.  
  
Ranma turned toward the voice and noticed Kuno and Mariko approaching him.  
Kuno was dressed in a black double-breasted tuxedo and Mariko was wearing a white  
pearlescent ball gown that seemed to glow under the moonlight.  
  
As Kuno got closer Nabiki also turned around to face him, causing him to  
stop in his tracks and stare.  
  
"Nabi-chan is that you?", Kuno said, looking stunned.  
  
"Nabi-chan?!?", both Ranma and Mariko muttered, while glaring harshly at   
Kuno.  
  
"What's the matter 'Tati-chan', having second thoughts about dumping  
me.", Nabiki said, then realizing that she had not intended to sound so  
cruel to her friend.  
  
"I suppose I deserved that.", Kuno said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You and Ranma looked like you stepped out of a fairy tale Nabiki.",   
Mariko said, while admiring Ranma's and Nabiki's outfits.  
  
"My stepmother chose them. She said we have to be proper representatives of  
our tribe.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Tribe?", Mariko said.  
  
Nabiki briefly explained who her mother was and how 'her' tribe was formed.  
  
"Wow, so like Ranma is an Amazon prince and you are like, and Amazon   
princess.", Mariko said, acting quite perky at the moment.  
  
The two couples talked to each other for a while, until their conversation  
was cut short by a 'whirling' sound that was approaching them. Everyone managed  
to dodge to the side as a large red umbrella went sailing past, then reversed its  
flight path and settled into the hand of a familiar and very annoying figure.  
  
"Ryoga, you idiot! What are you doing? You could have hurt the girls.",  
Ranma yelled.  
  
"Quiet, you coward. You and that ice witch will pay for what you have done  
to Akane this time.", Ryoga said pointing to Nabiki.  
  
"Ice witch!?!", Nabiki thought to herself as her left eye began to twitch.  
  
"What are you babbling about pig boy?", Ranma Said.  
  
"Don't you think for a minute that I do not know what you have been up to.  
I know you, Akane's evil stepmother, and her two stepsisters have been   
plotting to ruin Akane's life.", Ryoga said in righteous, if not really deluded  
anger.  
  
"You haven't been undergoing breaking point training with your head again  
haven't you.", Ranma said while looking at Ryoga in disgust.  
  
"That's besides the point... Now diiieeee!", Ryoga yelled throwing his   
umbrella like a spear at Ranma.  
  
As the umbrella approached the dagger around Ranma's waist shot out of  
its scabbard and intercepted the umbrella, slicing it into several pieces,  
which landed well short of Ranma.  
  
"So that's what Lilac meant when she said the daggers were for   
defense.", Ranma said as he noticed the dagger floating at eye level  
a few feet in front of him.  
  
Ryoga, upon seeing his umbrella sliced and diced began flinging  
bandannas with his usual care and precision. Meaning of course, that they  
were flying all over. The several that approached Nabiki were cut down, when  
her dagger activated as they approached.  
  
Kuno and Mariko were watching in amazement. Mariko had never seen   
anything like this. The weapons could only be magic?!? Kuno was wondering  
if he find a bokken or Katana that could perform similar feats.  
  
Nabiki always prided herself in controlling her emotions, but right now  
she could barely contain her anger. She wanted this night to be perfect, but  
here was this depressed homicidal idiot interfering with her spending time  
with the man she loved?!?   
  
Both she and Ranma she realized were acting more like lovers than   
friends so far this night. What had happened to them. Why was she feeling  
such strong emotions for him.  
  
Nabiki was roused from her anger when she saw a greenish yellow light  
approaching her and Ranma. A very large light.  
  
Ranma saw Ryoga fire off a very large ki blast and reached over to grab  
Nabiki and pull her aside. Just as he was about to leap away with Nabiki he  
saw the two dagger float closer together and begin to glow brightly. A pinkish  
color shield was forming around them and expanding, soon covering Ranma and  
Nabiki in a dome. The depression blast slammed into the dome making a horrible  
screeching noise in the process. The dome seemed to bend inward for a few moments  
until it snapped back and threw the ki blast back at its owner. Ryoga could only   
watch in horror it slammed in to him and exploded in a blinding light. When the  
light faded a 10 foot wide and 5 foot deep hole in the ground was formed with  
a blackened and unconscious Ryoga in the middle of it.  
  
The daggers, not designed to repel such a huge amount of energy, ceased  
glowing, blackened and fell to the ground smoking. A few seconds later both   
Ranma and Nabiki collapsed only to be caught by Kuno and Mariko respectively.  
  
As Cologne and Shampoo were approaching the hotel, which the prom was  
taking place in they noticed Ryoga release a huge ki blast that was heading  
directly for Ranma and Nabiki. She was surprised that fool depressed could  
manage such as blast. She was even more surprised with it struck a pinkish  
'dome' that had covered her two fellow amazons. She watch as the blast was   
absorbed by the dome then fired back at a now very panicked Ryoga.  
  
"Shampoo, go check and see if Ryoga is still alive, while I check on   
our Amazon 'sisters'.", Cologne said to Shampoo.  
  
"Ok, Shampoo go check on lost pig-boy. Make sure nothing happen to him.",  
Shampoo said in a smile that almost made Cologne shudder.  
  
Cologne picked the two daggers off the ground, noticing that they were  
now nothing more than junk.  
  
"Well that is two priceless Amazon treasures destroyed thanks to that  
fool Ryoga. He shall have to be punished for that.", Cologne thought.   
"Perhaps Shampoo was seeing to that now."  
  
Ranma and Nabiki both groaned slightly and were starting to awake. As  
Ranma awoke he saw Cologne's face a few inches from his and did what most  
people would have done when faced with such a sight, namely scream.   
Cologne was tempted to thwack the boy with her stick for responding in such a  
fashion, but held off.  
  
"What happened?", Ranma asked after he calmed down.  
  
"You and Nabiki blew up Ryoga.", Cologne managed to say with a   
straight face.  
  
"Nabiki?? Where is she?", Ranma asked, while looking around.  
  
He see her on the ground not to far away and is next to her before  
everyone can blink.  
  
"Nabiki...Nabiki are your all right.", Ranma whispers to Nabiki.  
  
She groans a little as she tries to sit up. Ranma place one arm behind  
her back and another under her knees and lifts Nabiki into his lap. He smiles  
at her and moves some of the hair out of her face.  
  
"Ah, how sweet.", Mariko squeaks out at way to high a pitch for most  
peoples' comfort.  
  
"Are you alright Nabiki?", Ranma asks again.  
  
"I am now.", Nabiki sighs as she nuzzles her face into Ranma's shoulder.  
  
Ranma begins to sweat a little. He never was comfortable with public  
affection, and he and Nabiki are supposed to be friends. He couldn't deny though  
that he like the feel of Nabiki next to him. The ground sure was uncomfortable  
though. Wait a minute.. Ground??? How did he get outside.  
  
"Nabiki", Ranma said.  
  
"Yes Ranma.", she replied.  
  
"How did we get outside in front of this hotel.", Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki lifted her head off his shoulder and looked around. She remembered  
leaving the dojo, entering the car then.......  
  
"I don't know.", she said somewhat shaken.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?", Cologne asked the two teens.  
  
Both of them told Cologne that they remembered leaving the dojo and  
entering the car, but it was a blank after that.  
  
"Do you remember anything at all, even feelings?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Well I remember feeling all warm and content somehow, like I wasn't  
alone anymore, and I think we..ah..that is...", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"Go on.", Cologne said.  
  
"I could be wrong, but I think me and Nabiki.....kissed each other  
while we were in the car, but it could have been a dream I guess.", Ranma said  
while hoping it wasn't a dream.   
  
He liked the feel of the kiss. It was different than when he kissed  
Shampoo as a girl, but it was still pleasant. But what about Akane. It would best  
if he just tried to forget about this. Best for who though, a little voice in the  
back of his head seemed to whisper to him.  
  
As Ranma helped Nabiki to her feet Shampoo reappeared dragging an extra  
crispy Ryoga behind her.  
  
"So do you remember fighting this fool?", Cologne asked as Shampoo dropped  
Ryoga at Cologne's feet.  
  
"Not clearly. I remember something about the daggers being used as a shield,  
I think.", Ranma said, as he noticed he and Nabiki were no longer wearing them.  
  
"Looking for these?", Cologne asked while holding out the two destroyed  
daggers.  
  
"What happened to them?", Ranma asked.  
  
"From what I could tell, Ryoga fired quite a large ki blast at the two of   
you and the daggers formed a sort of energy shield around you, composed of  
the emotional ki you feel for each other, but the blast was of such an intensity  
it 'burned out' the daggers. Their destruction caused some sort of feedback to   
you and Nabiki, causing both of you to pass out. This would also explain the  
gaps in your memory. Well at least partially.", Cologne said.  
  
"What do you mean partially?", Nabiki said as she regained full   
awareness of her surroundings.  
  
"Lilac thought the daggers were designed to only protect a couple that  
wore them. While that is true, that was not their primary purpose. The main  
purpose of the daggers was to intensify feels of love or compassion that the  
wearers had for each other. In short by wearing them they caused the feelings  
of friendship you have for each other to turn to love.", Cologne half-lied.  
  
"So when they were destroyed, the feelings they gave us disappeared,  
causing us to have gaps in our memories.", Nabiki said horrified.  
  
"So how strong could these feelings have become.", Ranma asked Cologne.  
  
"If you had not been interrupted by Ryoga, there is a strong possibility  
that you might have consummated your relationship by morning.", Cologne said.  
  
Both teens looked at each other and blushed deeply.  
  
"Well I guess we kind of owe him for preventing that then.", Ranma half  
joked, while noticing the hurt look Nabiki gave him. "I mean it wouldn't have   
been bad, it probably would have been great, but we are not even engaged.", Ranma  
babbled in hopes of making Nabiki feel better.  
  
"Its alright Ranma, I know what you mean.", Nabiki said. "You are right.  
It would have been great.", Nabiki thought suddenly feeling warm all over.  
  
"So we back to normal. There isn't going to be any affects is there?",  
Ranma asked Cologne.  
  
"There shouldn't be, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were some   
lingering love between you for the next couple of days", Cologne said  
as Shampoo looked at her.  
  
"I thought old pervert healer say spell broken instantly if daggers  
taken away.", Shampoo whispered to Cologne.  
  
"Hush Shampoo, or they might hear you.", Cologne said.  
  
Ryoga began to awake and noticed Nabiki standing over him, or rather he   
would have if his face wasn't focused on her chest.  
  
"Perverted little pig. What are you staring at?", Nabiki hissed at him,  
causing him to shrink back.  
  
"I am not a pig.", he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Oh no.", Nabiki said.  
  
  
  
A sphere of water formed over Ryoga and dropped on him, causing a little  
black pig to appear. Nabiki reached down and pickup the drenched and now scared  
pig by his bandanna.  
  
"Shampoo do you have your bonborrie with you?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Shampoo always have.", the perky Amazon replied pulling her weapons  
from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Feel like a little softball practice?", Nabiki asked tossing the pork  
roast up in down in her hand.  
  
"Just what Shampoo need to work off frustrations from tonight.", Shampoo  
said.  
  
  
  
"Bwwwwweeeeeeee", a little pig was heard to scream as it sailed into the  
air for parts unknown.  
  
"Little bastard better not show his face around me again or I'll freeze him   
in a block ice and throw into Tokyo harbor. Maybe a container ship will squish him  
if I'm lucky.", Nabiki said in a tone of voice that was giving everyone the   
chills (no pun intended).  
  
"You don't mean that do you Nabiki-chan?", Ranma said, shocked that Nabiki  
could hate Ryoga so.  
  
"Yes I do. That fool could have killed us, and if that blast of his had  
missed us it still would have hit the hotel injuring or killing a lot of people.  
How can you excuse behavior like that?", Nabiki said.  
  
"But nobody was hurt and Ryoga has always been like that.", Ranma said  
as he noticed everyone looking at him like he was stupid.  
  
"That's no excuse. He has no right to hurt others just because he feels  
sorry for himself. Besides if you were killed..I...I would be alone again.",   
Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"What was that Nabiki-chan.", Ranma asked wondering why Nabiki looked so  
sad all of a sudden.  
  
"Before you came here Ranma, all I had was my business. All I could do  
was make money for the dojo so that we would not be tossed out on the street.",  
Nabiki said. "I was the 'Ice Queen' of the school, some who cared only about  
money, not friends. You showed me what was missing. You could say you helped  
this 'Ice Queen' to melt a little.", Nabiki said as she quickly kissed Ranma  
on the lips then moved back in shock when she realized what she had did.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, I guess I am still being affected by that spell.",   
Nabiki said, hoping he would buy such a lame excuse.  
  
"Its ok Nabiki we will probably be doing things like this till it   
wears off.", Ranma said while hoping that it didn't wear off too soon.  
  
"Spell, my butt, Nabiki has it bad for Ranma and he is too dense to  
notice. Kind of reminds me of someone else.", Mariko thought looking up at her  
at her 'occasionally' clueless boyfriend.  
  
"I guess we had better get inside before anyone else shows up.", Ranma  
said hoping that the rest of the evening would be free of problems.  
  
Inside the hotel, cloaked by the umisenken, Kasumi watched everyone go by  
hoping that Ranma and Nabiki's evening would be perfect. She knew that she could  
not help out Ranma if another one of his 'friends' showed up to fight, but she  
might be able to help out in other ways. She felt a little guilty being able to  
observe others without being seen herself. It felt a little naughty, and it had  
been so long since she had been able to show the mischievous side of herself.  
  
Kasumi noticed one young couple being a little too friendly with each  
other. They shouldn't be kissing each other in public. It just wasn't proper.  
  
"What would your parent think if they saw you like that.", Kasumi said  
to the startled young couple, who were looking around to see who spoke to them  
but could find no one.  
  
"Now go back and join your friends.", an angelic voice said to them.  
  
The couple was so shocked they practically ran over a few other couples  
as they ran back to the ballroom.  
  
"I will just have to stay and make sure that everyone behaves themselves.",   
Kasumi thought to herself as she made her way to the ballroom as well.  
  
As Ranma and Nabiki entered the hotel they saw another couple race into   
the ballroom as if something was chasing them. Normally Ranma would have been  
tempted to find out what was going on, but he was presently far more interested  
in paying attention to the beautiful young woman he was walking arm in arm with.  
  
Ranma was a little nervous about the looks many of the girls were giving  
him. The girls' boyfriends also didn't seem to care for their dates' behavior  
also. Ranma also saw the looks many of the boys were giving Nabiki and   
unconsciously pulled her closer.  
  
Nabiki saw the look several of the boys were giving her, but could care  
less. She was already with someone who was far better than they could ever be.  
She felt Ranma pulling her closer and noticed that he appeared to be frowning  
all the boy who were staring at her.  
  
"He wants to protect me. That's so sweet. How can Akane be possibly be   
offended when he does the same toward her.", Nabiki thought as she looked  
up at Ranma and smiled.  
  
Cologne and Shampoo had already left. There was no longer a reason for  
Cologne to stay, and the last thing Shampoo wanted to be around right now was  
a bunch of happy couples acting all sweet and romantic towards each other.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki soon discovered that neither liked 'fast dancing', but both  
enjoyed the 'slow dances' as well as the classical dances since that it what  
they had spend the most time practicing.  
  
Nabiki had her arms around Ranma's waist and her head on his shoulder as  
a slow, somewhat melancholy song played. She knew she was being a little more  
than friendly by doing this, but as Cologne had said they might be after  
affects from the spell the two daggers cast over them, for the next 2 days. At  
least that is what she would say if asked why she was being so friendly with  
Ranma.  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki had just rested her head on his shoulder and was  
surprised when he began to run his fingers down the back of her hair and down  
the back of her neck. He had never done anything like that in practice with her.  
Must be that spell making him act strangely. Yes that must be it.  
  
By the third slow dance Nabiki began to hear people around her whispering  
about her and Ranma.  
  
"Can you believe she brought him here. He's not even a junior."  
  
"Who cares, he's a hunk."  
  
"Look at her though, I didn't think she was so beautiful."  
  
"I wonder if she paid him to escort her tonight."  
  
"Maybe she blackmailed him."  
  
"Isn't he engaged to that violent 'little girl' Akane?"  
  
"Maybe he prefers more mature women."  
  
The last comment made Nabiki smile, but the two before it cause her  
some pain. She didn't like to think that everyone thought it was impossible  
for her to be with someone unless he was coerced into it.  
  
She looked up to see if Ranma was reacting to what was being said. He  
appeared to not have heard. He was instead looking off into the distance.  
  
"What are you doing?", She whispered to him.  
  
"Look at that couple over there.", Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki looked over to where Ranma indicated and saw a couple being far  
more 'friendly' than they should be in public. She was surprised when they  
suddenly leapt apart from each other as if something had surprised them.  
  
"It appears that there is a ghost among us.", Ranma said in an ominous  
tone, with a frown on his face.  
  
"Ghost, where?!?", Nabiki said sounding a little scared. Nabiki didn't like  
ghosts ever since she and her friend Yokho were attacked when they were younger.  
Fortunately Yokho's grandmother had taken care of the thing. "I wonder what   
Yokho is doing now.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry Nabiki-chan this ghost won't hurt you. It's not your   
typical ghost.", Ranma said with the frown on his face turning into a smile.  
  
"Why what is it?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Its a Kasumi ghost.", Ranma said with an almost straight face.  
  
"A what??", Nabiki said having no clue what Ranma was talking about.  
  
"You remember, I taught Kasumi the umisenken technique. For some reason  
she is here now making sure some of the couples are not too affectionate with  
each other.", Ranma said.  
  
"She probably found out or was told about the spell the daggers had cast  
on us and came here to make sure we behave ourselves.", Nabiki said.  
  
As the hours went by, Kasumi realized she had to leave. She had to be up  
early to take care of her family. Normally she would find some fulfillment in   
this, but ever since Ranma's and Akane's return from Jusendo it didn't seem  
enough. She had heard their tales of what happened. She saw Ranma become  
more open and friendly with Nabiki and Shampoo. They did almost everything  
together. Kasumi had not kept in touch with any of her old friends. She  
assumed they were off in college having a normal life.  
  
Having a new mother and being a part of an Amazon tribe did bring some  
excitement into her life, but it had not really changed her social life any.  
  
"I wonder if it would be possible to even attend a local junior college  
for a few hours a couple of nights. Father seems to be finally teaching some  
classes, and mother seems to like helping around the house, when she isn't  
trying to seduce father.", Kasumi thought as she made her way back to the dojo.  
  
A few hours later the prom was ending. It was nearly 2 a.m. and Ranma, who  
was used to getting up early, was near dead on his feet. Nabiki who was more of a  
night person was not so affected. As they were driven back to the dojo, Ranma had  
his head on Nabiki's shoulder. At first she thought he was being affectionate, but  
she soon found out that he was asleep. Nabiki moved Ranma over and put his head in  
her lap. She played with his hair a little as he slept and allowed herself a   
brief fantasy as to what may have happened if they had stayed engaged when Akane  
gave Ranma to her that time, not so long ago.  
  
As the limo came to a stop in front of the dojo, Ranma woke up to find  
himself staring up at Nabiki. He realized that he was laying down in her lap  
and quickly shot up and moved away blushing badly. Nabiki was almost tempted to  
giggle at the sight of Ranma looking so nervous. The back door opened and the   
first helped Nabiki out of the car, then Ranma. They thanked him for his  
service and headed back up the walkway to the house.  
  
The first thing they noticed was that, even though it was quite late, or  
early depending on how you looked at it, the lights were still on and they  
heard people talking from within.  
  
"It appears they were waiting for us.", Nabiki said.  
  
"As long as they don't make us pose for any more pictures, I don't  
mind.", Ranma said.  
  
"I guess we should go in now.", Ranma said as he and Nabiki were now  
standing outside the front door to the house.  
  
"Now quite yet. There is one tradition that needs to upheld.", Nabiki  
said.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma replied.  
  
"Well....at the end of a date, especially something like a formal dance,  
it is proper for the man to kiss the woman good night.", Nabiki said, not   
believing she had the courage to say what she just did.  
  
"But....Nabiki we are friends.... I mean is ok.. I don't want to ruin  
our friendship.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, I don't remember what went on in the limo as we drove to the dance,  
but I do remember feeling more content and happy than I have in a long time. I  
would like to clearly remember what that is like. Besides it probably be the last  
time in a long while before I go out with anyone that cares for me.", Nabiki   
said half angry half ashamed at what she had just said. She didn't want guilt  
or pity from Ranma.  
  
"You are too hard on yourself Nabiki. You are a very sweet and beautiful   
woman. You just have to show others that side of yourself. If you do that you  
will have to fight off the numbers of boys who will be interested.", Ranma  
said.  
  
"As long as I don't end up with my own 'hoard of hentai' each morning. I  
have no intention of literally fighting off suitors.", Nabiki surprised  
herself by giggling and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh well I suppose once won't hurt.", Ranma thought.  
  
"Nabiki...", Ranma says as he moves closer to Nabiki cupping her chin  
with one hand and raising her head up.  
  
Nabiki hears her name being whispered softly then feels her head being  
raised up as Ranma.....kisses her?!?. Her eyes go wide briefly and she stiffens  
up, but quickly relaxes. She puts her arms around Ranma and they continue the  
kiss both unaware that the front door is now open and they are being  
stared at by four different women with very different expressions on their  
faces.  
  
Ranma breaks the kiss, puts his forehead against Nabiki's and whispers, "Now  
we will always have something to remember this night by." The then kisses her  
lightly and the forehead and turns around preparing to lead Nabiki into the house  
when both he and Nabiki notice that they are no longer alone.  
  
"Oh $*%#", Ranma and Nabiki think at the same time.  
  
Ranma notices the smirk that Lilac is giving him. He has seen that look  
before and he knows what that means. She is going to want very exact and  
hopefully embarrassing details of how the 'date' went this evening.  
  
Kasumi is looking at the couple with hearts in her eyes. She can not  
remember even seeing or hearing something more romantic. She is worried about  
how Akane will take this. She might not understand that both Ranma and  
Nabiki might be a little affectionate towards each other, because of the  
mistake mother made.  
  
Nodoka looks at her son and Nabiki and can not help but smile.  
  
"They look so good together and they obviously care about each other,  
why neither of them sees it is beyond me. Akane is far too violent and immature  
for my son, but until he says otherwise I must abide by his decision to stay  
with her.", Nodoka thought to herself.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki look at Akane and see that she is glowing red and is  
almost snarling.  
  
"How can one person be so cute one minute and so scary the next.", Ranma  
thinks to himself.  
  
"Little sister I know you maybe mad at Ranma, but you had better not  
hurt him.", Nabiki thinks as she returns the glare Akane is giving her.  
  
"How could you I thought you loved me.", Akane said as tears rolled down  
her cheeks.  
  
"Akane, I do love you, but you have to understand certain things happened  
tonight that....", Ranma tried to say but what cut off.  
  
"Don't give me that. I don't want to hear that crap about being under a  
spell and forced to love each other. Do you think I'm stupid.", Akane said.  
  
"Its true, or do you believe everyone here is lying to you. Do you   
actually still believe that we are conspiring against you for some reason.  
Even you can not be that paranoid. Besides the 'spell' was only part of the  
reason that we were close tonight.", Nabiki said.  
  
"What is the other reason dear?", Nodoka said.  
  
"The other reason is that we were both almost killed by idiot Ryoga.",  
Nabiki said saying his name like it was a curse.  
  
"What do you mean?", Lilac asked.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki told everyone present how Ryoga attacked them and   
not only endanger their lives, but the lives of everyone at the hotel.  
  
"Cologne said it was the largest ki blast she had remembered seeing,   
outside of my fight with Saffron. It could have very well killed us, or  
if it missed, it would have destroyed a large part of the hotel killing  
hundreds.", Ranma said.  
  
"If that boy ever comes around here again he's Spam.", Lilac said.  
  
Nodoka was mumbling something about pork sukiyaki and Kasumi had just  
pulled Ranma and Nabiki into a group hug, much to their embarrassment.  
  
"How can you that? Ryoga is always very sweet. You're the one who always  
picks on him Ranma.", Akane said.  
  
"Fine if you don't believe me ask Nabiki, or Shampoo and Cologne. They were  
there as well, not to mention dozens of others who saw Ryoga there."  
  
Ranma didn't even wait for Akane to answer. He started up the stairs Nabiki  
following, intending to go to her own room.  
  
"What you two are going to sleep together now.", Akane said.  
  
Both Nabiki and Ranma turned around and gave Akane a look that in no  
uncertain terms told her that they were not amused by that statement.  
  
Nabiki got an evil look in her eye, looked at Ranma, and ran her arm  
down his sleeve in a teasing fashion.  
  
"Maybe little sister is right. Would you like to spend the night Ranma.  
I am still feeling just a little peckish just after that one little kiss.",  
Nabiki said in a seductive tone causing Lilac to hold back a snicker and  
Nodoka to open her eyes wide look quite shocked.  
  
"I don't know Nabi-chan, we really should include Shampoo as well if we  
plan on doing that. After all mom, did say she wanted lots of Grandchildren.",  
Ranma said while brushing his hand across Nabiki's cheek and looking at her  
long fully.  
  
"Lilac was now trying very hard to not burst out laughing, and Nodoka was  
bouncing up and down like "Tigger" on a sugar high, which only broke what  
little resolve Lilac had left.  
  
Akane screamed in rage and stormed out of the house and headed toward the  
dojo, where sounds of mass destruction soon began to emanate forth.  
  
NO-chan dear, you do realize our two children were joking don't you?",   
Lilac said as Nodoka seemed to calm down and look disappointed.  
  
"Oh well a mother can dream can't she.", Nodoka said as Lilac wondered if  
she had not trained Nodoka just a little too well.  
  
Kasumi wasn't sure what to think. On one hand it was not nice to tease  
Akane like that. She was such a sensitive girl. On the other hand, Akane had  
been quite rude this evening, so maybe a little teasing was not all that  
unexpected. Having not reached any conclusion, Kasumi decided to think about  
it some more, preferably while trying some of that excellent white chocolate  
we just had imported from this little factory in San Francisco.  
  
"Your realize we will hear about this in the morning.", Nabiki said  
to Ranma as they stood outside the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah......You father will call pop and he'll race over here and start   
with his 'you must respect to your finance' speech, then they'll order us to  
get married.", Ranma said.  
  
"Do you want to marry Akane?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"No.....Maybe if she had learned to control her temper and show a little  
trust in me, they maybe I would. But now I don't plan to get married to I  
graduate college. I have you to thank for that. I want to see what is out there  
for me. I will always practice 'the art', but that's not I'll do. I want to be  
a better person than my father. Not that, that is really saying much.", Ranma  
joked as Nabiki smiled.  
  
"For now, all of us still have to finish high school. I want to continue  
teaching you, and Shampoo in the morning, as well as pick up some magic  
from Shampoo. She would teach you as well, if you asked.", Ranma said while  
yawning.  
  
"Ok Ranma, we had best go to bed now, morning will come soon enough.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"Good night Nabiki-chan.", Ranma said as he walked back to his room.  
  
"Good night Ranma-chan.", Nabiki said as she walked into her room,  
closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
  
(End Long Flashback Sequence..)  
(You do remember this was a flashback sequence don't you?)  
  
  
  
"That is the story of how we first start to fall for each other Kasumi",  
Ranma said.  
  
"But that is not all there is, is there Ranma?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"No Kasumi, there is more, but we don't have time to discuss that now,  
because I do believe that I smell something burning downstairs. You had better  
make sure Akane is not trying to 'improve' the dinner again.", Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi got a panicked look in her eye and suddenly disappeared from the  
room in a of displaced air.  
  
"You know it still makes me nervous when she does that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I know Nabi-chan, but I rather have her know the old perverts technique  
than either of our fathers.", Ranma said.  
  
"You right that would be scary.", Nabiki said while shuddering slightly.  
  
"Well the only thing left now is to tell the our fathers and Akane. I   
have the feeling our mothers already know of our feelings for each other.",  
Ranma said.  
  
"What if they want to force Akane and you together.", Nabiki said.  
  
"They have neither the power nor the courage to do so. It is you I love  
Nabiki and I will never give you up for anything or anyone.", Ranma said.  
  
"Not ever for a cure to your curse?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Not even for that. Besides I have been thinking of several things we  
do after we get married with both forms.", Ranma said  
  
"Pervert.", Nabiki snickered.  
  
"Only for you Nabiki-chan, only for you.", Ranma said as he escorted   
Nabiki out of her room and downstairs to what would most likely be a very  
interesting dinner.  
  
"Aishiteru Ranma.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Aishiteru Nabiki.", Ranma said.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
It's finally over....for now.  
  
I can't believe how large this chapter became. When I originally released  
the first part of Nabiki's Heartache two months ago I was somewhat surprised  
at the responses I got for it. I had intended it to be only a quick one-shot  
character study about what would happen if Nabiki was secretly in love with  
Ranma and that Ranma also had the same feelings for Nabiki. I decided to write  
a short 20 or 30k explanation as to how they first got together. It didn't  
quite work out though.  
  
The more I wrote, the more ideas, for a larger fic kept popping into my  
head, and the larger this chapter became. As of now, I consider this chapter  
to still be an outline that I intend to expand into an even larger fic. I have  
no idea as to how long that will take. I might even try to write a couple  
side stories or omakes to this chapter first before I start the larger fic.  
Eventually though the completer fic will first talk about Ranma's time in the  
Amazon village after Jusendo, the events leading up to the prom, presented  
here, and later events that led Ranma and Nabiki to admit their love for each  
other.  
  
In closing I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing  
this. I spend two months time on this, usually about 3 hours a day. I spent  
so much time on this fic, I even had dreams about it, but that's a story  
for another time. Thank you for reading this and If you want to email me about  
this fic you can contact me at:  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net 


	3. Author's Note for Story Updates

To those who have written me about the omake and the main fic, You need not worry,   
both of the fics are completely separate from each other and both are now being   
written. For some reason, I tend to finish the omake chapters faster  
than the main fic, but I am not abandoning either one. Even the main fic takes place   
in a separate universe than the canon storyline. This was not originally going to be   
done, but while working on part one now, I realized that I will  
have to make certain changes to the events at Jusendo if the later chapters are   
going to flow properly, so those of you who were worried about the canon universe   
not being portrayed properly no longer have to worry.  
  
You have any questions you can email me directly at ryo_oki@pacbell.net. I have   
tried posting 'reviews' for the purpose of answering your questions, but for the  
past 2 days, I keep getting browser errors when I try to do so  
in both IE and netscape, so I wrote this authors note instead.  
  
  
Ryo Oki 


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

Nabiki's Heartache Part 3 Epilogue

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo_Oki "ryo_"

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters would I be writing fanfictions about them?

Epilogue

Several Years Later:

A young woman is sitting by the fire in her living room. With her is a young man in his mid twenties and a young six year old girl with long pink hair and cats ears and tail, which was twitching slightly as her mother was finishing up tell her the story about how her and her father met.

"And that is how we first came together Atsuko", the young woman Nabiki said to her daughter.

"Yes Akane was so mad when we announced our engagement at dinner that she tried to choke her own sister. Luckily your grandma Lilac was able to knock out your aunt before she harmed your mother.", the young man Ranma said to his daughter.

"It took a long time for Akane to settle down and even then she refused to speak to either of us for months. Which at least gave us the time to grow closer and deal with many problems kept popping up.", Nabiki said.

"Yeah, like those martial art accountants. God they were annoying", Ranma said.

"Oh I don't know I had fun showing them who was the true master of that art.", Nabiki said in a faux Ranma voice, causing her daughter to giggle.

"Things were pretty quiet after we got married though, until you came along, my little kitty.", Ranma said while rubbing his daughters ears, causing her to purr.

"It was a surprise to everyone. Jusenkyo curses aren't supposed to be passed on to children but with your father having so many curses thanks to your grandpa "Baka Panda" well we ended up with a cute little catgirl like you.", Nabiki said.

"Even though I'm not like aunty Kasumi's kids?", Atsuko said.

"That doesn't make any difference to us, Angel.", Ranma said.

"So does that mean I'm going to get a catgirl or catboy brother or sister then.", Atsuko said.

AH... Maybe later, right now your all we can handle.", Ranma joked to his daughter.

The End.

Authors Note:

This is just epilogue to the story which looking back on it ended a little too quickly when I wrote it a "few" years back. This small little chapter also serves as practice since I haven't written anything in years. Hopefully with this now done I"ll be able to work on a few new projects including continuing Little Angel Lost. Only time will tell about that though.

Once again feel free to write me back at my fanfiction. net account or at my email address, ryo_

Ryo Oki


End file.
